Your love is mine for the taking
by Astraphobia
Summary: Fifteen year old Vanessa Cunningham returns to Hogwarts with a secret that is slowly starting to come to the surface, as she is trying to put her life back together Lucius Malfoy comes into her life. Sensitive subject matter ahead. Cross Gen.
1. Chapter 1

_The crisp autumn air was rustling the crackling leaves, sweeping them down the long driveway. It was early, two o'clock in the morning on a Saturday, a beautiful two story brick home stood in the midst of the crescent moons shining gaze. A light breeze, the soft hooting of nearby owls, and slow, steady, breathing was the only thing heard throughout the home. Out of nowhere footsteps, a dark shadow figure was moving up the desolate lane, how strange this late? The figure came into better view, a tall and thin young man with straggly blonde hair, manacle dark brown eyes. His face was twisted in rage, his eyes looming menacingly over the houses windows. His footsteps grew louder and louder, her heart pounding fast as she heard him inching nearer. _

_"Lumos." He raised his illuminated wand, the light shooting through the darkness, his eyes locked onto his target. "Alohamora." He carelessly flicked his wand and pushed his way into the home. The girl turned aimlessly in her bed, she knew someone was creeping up behind her. Her eyes opened up wide, wincing. Without any warning the air was sucked out of her body, as if punched by some unseen force, she sat bolt upright grasping for air. _

Vanessa's eyes flew open abruptly, the morning light was peering over the rim of her bedpost, giving her room a warm, welcoming glow. She strained her tired eyes and glanced over at the clock, six fifty three. Vanessa rolled groggily onto her side once again, crinkling her toes in her comforter as she yawned involuntarily. She was awake now, she could never go back to sleep after having a dream about..._him_. She spitefully kicked off the covers, an almost angry expression coming across her bare, tired face. With her covers crumpled on the floor, she swung her legs over the side of her bed, gingerly pressing her feet to the alarmingly cold floor, testing her weight on her wobbly feet.

Vanessa moseyed over to her bathroom, nearly tripping over the pile of unwashed clothes on the floor. The lights flicked on, earning a pain-filled groan of protest from Vanessa before she stripped her wrinkled shirt and underwear off. The water silently erupted from the shower head, pouring hot water over her tense figure. She turned her back underneath the shower head, letting the warmth slip down her shoulders and over the curve of her backside. The water moved in snake like motions over her body, smoothing down the goosebumps that had arisen over her skin. Vanessa ran a hand through her wet hair, slopping water out of her mouth as she turned underneath the shower head once more. Like always, the shower began washing away her latest night terror, washing away some of the frightened thoughts beginning to plague her slowly awakening mind.

After a normal twenty minute shower, Vanessa plucked a towel off of the rack beside the shower door. She squeezed some excess water out of her long hair, splashing it onto her toes. She wrapped the towel around her slim form tightly, clutching it in a vice like grip as she stepped out into the steamy bathroom. Back into reality. Vanessa ran her hand around the center of the mirror, creating a small circle. She was visible enough, through a slim film of steam, Vanessa could see **that** girl staring back in the mirror. Why she kept looking in them she didn't know. It was as if she expected to see someone different, not who she really was. She couldn't accept what she saw, no matter how many times she was called beautiful. She couldn't see it. She couldn't accept their compliments, if she did...someone else would just come along and tear down that small ray of self confidence, and she would not let that happen again. Slowly, the small circle of visibility was covered over by a thick smog and Vanessa was left staring at a opaque image of herself.

_I'll be fine, I'm good. _

Vanessa slipped the towel off and deliberately avoided the mirror's harsh criticism of her body, dodging out of her bathroom. She pulled open her dresser drawers to find some clean underwear and a bra. She grabbed a pair of underwear and bra, tossing it on the bed behind her. Vanessa was careful to keep her eyes above her body once again, but she could still feel the way her thighs wiggled when she walked. No one ever saw it or understood it, what Vanessa complained about, but Vanessa didn't just see it. She felt it. Everyday.

_Back in your hole, not today. Come back later._

She bit the inside of her cheek painfully intentionally drawing her attention away from those self eroding thoughts. Drawing blood in the process. She reached for a white shirt and a pair of boot cut jeans, tossing them behind her back onto her crinkled bed. Before going into her bathroom, Vanessa pulled her clean clothes over her body, not daring to stand before a mirror naked.

She was scrunching the water out of her long damp hair when she heard a loud knocking on her bedroom door. "Well this is new." Her mother chuckled at the sight of her fifteen year old up so early. Vanessa's mother sauntered into her room, clutching the sides of her white robe as she sat down on her bed. Vanessa flicked the lights off and sat down on the bed next to her mom, resting her head on her shoulder. The scent of warm honey filled Vanessa's nose, the warm and familiar smell of her mother. She ran a hand through Vanessa's damp hair, a kind smile crossing her full lips as she rested her cheek against her head.

They both sat there for a little while, just enjoying the silence. Something new for them. Neither one of them were talkative, but that wasn't true when it was just the two of them. No one could barely get a word in edgewise when they started talking. But rare moments like these, neither one would talk. They would just enjoy the silence. The silent understandings of a mother and daughter. Silences with her mother were sometimes frightening. That strange mother instinct of knowing when something is bothering her child definitely wasn't missing from her mother. Silences were often intimidating to Vanessa, only because she could feel her mother trying to pick the problem out of her, without the use of words. Just the way she would hug her sometimes, like how she was in that moment. It always meant she knew something. Something that Vanessa might not want her to know. She could tell by the way her mother stroked her hair, she knew something.

_How does she do that?_

She knew she'd had another night terror. She knew about who. But she didn't have the first clue about why. Not the real reason why anyway. Ava lifted her head but kept stroking her daughter's hair gently, "Had another nightmare didn't you?" by the tone of her voice, it came out as more of a statement than a question. With a grudge, Vanessa lifted her head to look into her mother's soft blue orbs of comfort. She didn't say a word, just nodded. Her mother rested her hand on the side of Vanessa's face, her thumb running over her cheek. She studied Vanessa's face. "You know, if there's something bothering you, you can always talk to me." said Ava, almost anxiously biting her bottom lip, waiting a reply. "Yeah, I know." replied Vanessa mono toned.

She wanted to tell her mother everything. About what happened. About why she can't stand to sleep some nights. But every time she did her throat became constricted, her mouth ran dry and the words slipped away from her. Ava nodded, her eyes darting all over Vanessa's face. Why wouldn't she just talk to her? Vanessa watched as her mother tucked a piece of tasseled blonde hair behind her ear, sighing as she folded her hands in her lap. "Okay, well. I'm going to take a shower and attempt to wake up your brother. You remember we're going to see the Weasley's." An almost uncomfortable lump pushed against her collarbones.

"And Sirius?"

Vanessa asked with an almost unfamiliar smile. Her mother patted Vanessa's knee.

"Yes, Sirius as well." She replied as she stood back up, clutching her robe around her thin frame.

She once again looked over Vanessa's face, giving Vanessa the feeling of being silently interrogated. She pulled herself away from her mother's gaze, glancing to her side, out the window, staring intently at the blossoming hydrangeas in the garden. Vanessa let the sun heat her exposed face and arms, basking in the sunlight's comforting warmth. "All right, well. In an hour or two we'll be leaving." Her mother said quietly, her gaze directed out of the window as well but she turned to her daughter as she saw her shift. Vanessa smiled awkwardly at her mother before she pulled her legs up onto the bed, crossing them in front of her. "Alright then, love you." said her mother before she kissed Vanessa's forehead. "Love you too, mum." Just hearing that brought a smile to her mother's delicate face. Without another word her mother left her alone again. She almost preferred it that way. To just be left alone.

The summer was drawing to an end and in two days she would never be alone. She'd be at Hogwarts. Of course she loved her school, she loved her friends, and she even loved her classes. But, she'd changed. Ever since that night. She didn't know if she'd ever feel safe there again, not even if Dumbledore himself guarded her every waking moment. Vanessa looked around her room, her personal sanctuary. She barely left her room, she liked it there. Something about the surrounding four purple walls put her at ease, like the walls were enchanted with an impenetrable charm that no one could ever get through or break. She felt safe. Secure. When she had been to the Greengrass' a few weeks ago she didn't feel safe, even with her best friends. How strange, right?

Vanessa glanced over at her nightstand, the picture of her and her father caught her eye. Why the hell she didn't get rid of the thing, she'll never understand. Maybe it was just her long lost hope. She picked up the photograph, disregarding her feelings of hesitance and examined it, just like she always did. She couldn't have been older than five, her short curly hair bouncing about as her father twirled her in a circle in front of him. Her white, blue polka dotted dress puffing out around her as she continued to twirl for her father. The both of them looked so...happy. Her father had a wide grin spread across his handsome face, his waves of black hair untidy and messy. It was ridiculous how much she resembled him, same eyes, same grin. Part of her hated it, her looking like the man that left her ten years ago. The other part loved that she resembled him, a constant reminder of him, who she missed dearly. Vanessa felt her eyes twinge painfully as they began to fill with salty tears. But of course, she blinked them away. She made a promise to herself that she would never cry over him.

Why cry over someone who left you? Who left their child. She set the picture back down on the nightstand. Her bangs fell into her face as her gaze dropped to her thighs, the idea of sleep sounded very appealing at the moment. Waking up at the crack of dawn was not something Vanessa did on a daily basis, or ever.

Ava couldn't understand it. What had happened to her daughter to make her clam up like this? The minute Vanessa stepped off that train, it wasn't the same Vanessa that Ava had seen over that Easter break. She tried to act like she was all right and happy but Ava saw right through her act. Vanessa was not a very good liar. She could never fool her mother. It pained Ava to know something was bothering her young daughter, they'd always been so close. Vanessa would always come to her if she had a problem, and tell in great detail. But now, she never talks. She keeps to herself mainly. Even when she had gone away to see her friends, Astoria and Daphne, she seemed off in a world on her own. But she put on her best act for them of course. As Ava rounded the corner to her bedroom she shut the door behind her, resting the back of her head against the door. She closed her eyes, trying to think if she had done anything to upset her daughter. Did she press the matter to much? Did she not ask her enough. She opened her eyes, a stinging sensation forming at the corners of her blue eyes. She felt so helpless, so weak. She couldn't help her daughter if she wouldn't talk. Vanessa had to feel comfortable and safe enough to talk. She wouldn't say a word until she felt completely at ease.

_I have to make her know it's okay to talk to me. She knows that though, doesn't she?_

"Vanessa? Svelgiati!" Vanessa rolled open her eyes, scanning her room in annoyance. Her mother stood in her elegant fashion, leaning against the door with her green hat in place. The rim covering one of her eyes as Ava peered down at her once sleeping daughter.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up." said Vanessa breathlessly, stretching quickly before she stood up.

She stumbled as she stood up a little too quickly, catching her leg on her falling comforter. Vanessa grabbed her oversized bag and shoved her wand inside, slipping on her flats simultaneously. Her mother beckoned her with a wave of the wand, "Come on, dear. Don't want to keep them waiting." said Ava, resting her hand on Vanessa's shoulder, giving her an almost reassuring pat.

"Mum, is there something wrong? With you, I mean?" asked Vanessa, her brown eyes scrunched into slits as she tried analyze her own mother's emotions.

She peered down at Vanessa, smiling softly at her confused expression. "Nothing's wrong, sweetheart. Don't worry, now lets go see if your brother is among the living shall we?" Vanessa chuckled at this,

"I highly doubt that. It's not noon yet, mum." Vanessa chided playfully. Ava smirked at her correction, and ran her fingers through Vanessa's long brown hair. Ethan was not what one would call a morning person, nor a late morning person. He was more of a 'wake up at noon but not get up until 3' person. "Oi! Ethan! You alive in there?" Vanessa hollered before she attempted to throw open his door, but for some reason she had to attempt to force the door open and even then she couldn't open it.

"Ethan, don't tell me you put another charm on your door." said her mother in a clearly annoyed voice, and for good reason. The last time Ethan put on charm on the door, Ethan couldn't get out for nearly 9 hours. Her mother eventually had to blow the door to bits.

_Idiot._

"Awww come on now! I was 13 years old, I'm much older and wiser now mum." Ethan lightheartedly called through the door. Vanessa rolled her eyes as she heard a loud thud followed by a loud, "**FUCK**!" Ava threw he hands up in defeat,

"You know what?" she paused to turn around, a clearly frustrated look on her face.

_Oh God, hear it comes..._

"Mum, don't get angry all right. We'll be leaving in a second, right Ethan?" said Vanessa in an attempt to lighten her mother's anger.

The pair heard a scuffling of papers, what sounded like clothes being dumped into some type of hamper, and swift footsteps.** Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap.**

Vanessa turned around, searching for the source for that incessant and increasingly annoying noise. She saw her mother, her arms folded across her rising chest. Her mothers thin manicured eyebrows arching into her bangs, her thin lips pursed tightly together.

"Ethan!"

"God **dammit**, Vanessa I'm coming!" Ethan called angrily. He violently threw open the door, clothes scattered here and there over his floor. "See, I'm golden, hap-" He stopped abruptly, obviously catching the fired up look on his mothers face. "Sorry." he muttered quietly, biting his lip whilst he lowered his head, his hazel eyes looking for a sign of forgiveness.

"Its all right, son. I just wish you would have appreciation for others."

"I do." said Ethan with an almost pathetic look on his face.

"Then show it. Now lets get a move on then." said their mother, unhooking her arms, the look of irritation erased from her delicate features. She turned on her heel, gracefully disappearing down the staircase. Ethan bent down to Vanessa's ear, "Ready to snog your little Harry P-" Vanessa shoved her hand across her brothers mouth, him struggling to get her small hand. "Don't even get my started on Lavender Brown, Ethan." Vanessa said with a smirk twisting on her full lips. Her brother was so easy to get to, and she knew just what to say to hit a nerve. Ethan stopped struggling as Vanessa let go of his face, "That's not one of my proudest moments, ya know? No need to throw it back in my face every chance you get." said Ethan, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Well then don't give me any more opportunities." she pointed out in her usual smart ass fashion. Truth be told, Ethan quite missed that.

Vanessa took the steps two at a time, her brown hair flopping up and down her back. As she landed at the bottom of the stairs, her mother was kneeling at the fireplace, igniting the green flames. Her mother stood up and lazily brushed at her slightly pink knees. Vanessa really didn't look anything like her, maybe her smile and maybe her nose but other than that, she was her father's spitting image. The tan skin, brown hair, light brown eyes. Sometimes she wished she'd at least look a little like her mother, her sky blue eyes that would often get darker depending on the lighting. Maybe her blonde hair...

_I'd look like a freak with blonde hair._

Vanessa always wanted to look a little different, more exotic, beautiful. She couldn't see it, it's like she was incapable of seeing the beauty in her. Vanessa was completely oblivious to male attention, whenever a man would crane his neck to watch her she always thought they were looking at how unattractive she was. Compliments made no sense to her because, of course, she never saw it. She never quite learned how to accept a compliment, and actually believe it. It was completely frustrating and exhausting to any man that attempted to win her affection. **IT** only made it worse. To most, it was a rather endearing quality, if only they knew **who** and **what** had made her that way. It wouldn't be so endearing then.

"Vanessa, you first, dear." said her mother, giving Vanessa a small smile. She knew Vanessa hated using the floo network. She hated sidelong apparation as well. Vanessa preferred the muggle way of traveling, no nausea. Vanessa peered down at the green flames flickering in their fireplace, she really hated this. She whined as she passed through the cold flames, feeling as though she jumped into a pool in the middle of December. The shivers ran through her body before she cleared her throat and exclaimed, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." As soon as those words escaped her throat, a rush of ice cold emerald flames surrounded her and carried her off, her stomach churning the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

The nauseating feeling dissipated as soon as it came. Vanessa peaked open one eye, scanning for any sign of familiar red hair, but what she saw was a dirty and dark room. She had a knot in her stomach that didn't come from using the floo network. A sense of awkward hesitancy. She had never become very close friends with the Weasleys or Harry. Hermione and Vanessa had become friends under odd circumstances, and the others came with the friendship. Perhaps they didn't fully trust her, seeing as how she was a Slytherin. Vanessa couldn't be sure. She tried to shake off the uneasiness that crept up her shoulders, but the panicky feeling to plan out a conversation had nestled in that knot.

The room around her looked slightly elegant in its own, dirty way. The walls were black or dark blue carpet, cobwebs in the far right corner. A mop was working steadily on the dirty wooden floor, back and forth, back and forth; wringing itself out in the bucket of muddy looking water. All of the furniture was pushed back out of its normal place, small scuff marks evident leading to where it used to be.

_So this is where Sirius _grew_ up..._

"Sirius? Mione?"

"Vanessa!" She didn't get the chance to take a foot out of the fireplace and dust herself off before Hermione collided into her, embracing her in a tight hug. Vanessa would've normally freaked if someone hugged her, the past few months she just hasn't wanted to be touched, at all. But this was Hermione, her friend, so she gladly returned her hug." Well I've missed you too." chuckled Vanessa as the two parted. Hermione had barely changed, same brown fluffy hair and shy smile. Hermione looked her over, dusting her shoulders for her, "Sorry bout that, just haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" she asked curiously whilst Vanessa examined her new surroundings, it was sophisticated in a strange way. Very pure blood like home.

"Surviving, and you?"

"Worried half to death, its been a mad house around here, you know? What with the order and such. You surely knew about Harry's trial right. Oh, it was awful!"

Vanessa nodded, of course she heard about Harry's hearing, her mother did work at the Ministry. "Yeah, thank God he didn't get expelled. I wasn't too worried though, I mean he was just defending himself and that muggle cousin of his. What the hell did the Minister want him to do? Let the dementors kiss 'em both? I swear, Fudge is gonna get us all killed." Hermione's brows raised in thought, "You know things are going to be different when we go back to Hogwarts. " Vanessa sighed, walking into a slim hallway, Hermione at her side.

"It's going to be strange. Suspect the Ministry will want to know every last detail of the goings on, you reckon so?" Hermione opened her mouth to respond but before she could the moth eaten curtains to the right of them flew open, exposing the portrait of an old woman in a black cap. She was screaming, an earsplitting screech, as though the Cruciatius curse were being performed on her,

"MUDBLOODS! FILTH! SCUM! BY PRODUCTS OF VILENESS! BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FAMILY!"

Vanessa slammed her hands over her ears, trying to block out the elderly woman's awful squalling. "Remus! Help me close the curtains!" She heard Sirius yell from upstairs. Vanessa and Hermione moved away from the portrait, both had their hands clamped tightly over their ears but it hardly help drown out the horrible noise that the woman in the portrait was making. Sirius and Lupin came flying down the stairs, their eyes scrunched in distaste at the screaming.

"YOU!" The woman in the portrait pointed at Sirius. " DAMN BLOOD TRAITOR! BRINGING SHAME TO MY FLESH." The elderly woman screamed at Sirius, wagging a wrinkled finger at him as he and Lupin were fighting with either side of the dirty curtains attempting to pull them close.

"Shut - up!" Sirius yelled over the woman's atrocious howling before he and Lupin, with great effort, shoved the curtains closed. The two men sighed once the howling stopped. Both Vanessa and Hermione dropped their hands at their sides, a look of bewilderment crossing Vanessa's face, "What the hell was that?" asked Vanessa, glaring at the moth eaten curtains. Sirius turned to her and laughed at her expression,

"Hello Vanessa. I see you've finally met my mother." He replied grimly, throwing the portrait a look. "Oh, charming woman." said Vanessa with acridity in her voice as she glared at the curtains.

Sirius chuckled, running a hand through his curly brown locks, "I swear it hasn't changed. The drop of a pin makes the woman go on a rave. She's been doing this for the past few hours, everyone coming around. " Vanessa tilted her head to the side, examining Sirius. He looked much better than he did the last time they had met while he was just surviving off of rats in a cave. His face was scarred with age but still somewhat handsome, his teeth weren't as yellow as they used to be, showing off his even boyish grin. "Why haven't you just removed the portrait?" asked Vanessa, throwing a contemptuous glance at the portrait. Sirius and Lupin exchanged looks, smiling, "Believe me, we have. Tried everything, but apparently she used a permanent sticking charm. Guess she never really wanted to leave the place. Can't see why." said Sirius, casting his eyes around the small, dimly lit hallway with a bemused expression.

"I quite like it." said Vanessa, running her fingers along the carpeted walls, "It's beautiful, in its own old Gothic type way."

"Always the optimist aren't you? Just like that mother of yours." said Sirius, a twinkle forming in the center of his dark eyes. Vanessa suppressed a small giggle, noticing her mothers wavy sheet of blond peaking just behind Lupin's shoulders. Vanessa heard her mother clear her throat. Sirius turned around, almost startled by the sudden noise, standing stiff as a board as he faced her mother.

"Oh, didn't see you there, Ava. Its been a while hasn't it?"

Her cheeks immediately turned a light shade of pink, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth. Hermione and Vanessa exchanged looks, a bit uncomfortable at the moment, feeling as though they might be intruding upon something intimate. "Well, uh we're going to go upstairs. " said Vanessa, grabbing a hold of Hermione's arm, pulling her near the stairs. Both girls looked sympathetically at Lupin, he looked as though he would rather be facing a full moon.

"Glad we got out of there before the snog fest insude." said Vanessa, Hermione tugging her around the corner. Hermione chuckled as she pushed open the first door on the right, Ginny, Harry, and Ron waiting for them. The room was spacious, dark wood floors and walls. Two large bed pushed up against the wall one with Ginny laying down on top of it, her head dangling off of the bed, watching Ron and Harry play wizards chess. By the looks of it, Harry was losing and badly. As soon as Hermione opened the door all the way, Ginny's head perked up, Harry and Ron didn't move. "Hey!" exclaimed Ginny, hopping off of the bed to greet Vanessa. Again, she stiffened a tiny bit but relaxed against into the embrace.

"How was your summer?"

"It was all right, was in America for a weeks Interesting place."

"Loads of muggles I suspect."

Vanessa nodded, sitting down on one of the beds, one foot underneath the other thigh. She looked down at the board in between Harry and Ron and smirked, Harry's knight was chasing Ron's shrieking queen all around the board. Hermione sat down next to Vanessa, mimicking her body position whilst she suppressed a yawn. The back of her throat clenched in mild anxiety. "How were the muggles. Other than saving your cousin's life." Harry looked up at her, absentmindedly running his hand through his always untidy black hair, "Loving as usual. At least I didn't get expelled right?" said Harry, referring to his hearing last month. Vanessa shrugged, she didn't expect him to be expelled. How could you charge someone with a crime when they were doing it to save their life? It made no sense. "I knew you weren't. There wasn't any logical way I could see it happening. I mean, didn't you blow up that cow of aunt of yours in our 3rd year."

Both Harry and Ron exchanged glances, sharing deep laughter at the thought.

Before Vanessa could open her mouth two loud **POPS!** made Vanessa sling her head back around so fast she heard her neck crack. She gripped the spot on her neck that twinged the worst.

Ron's owl, Pigwedion began hooting loudly, fluttering around the room. Fred and George plopped down behind Vanessa, identical smiles spread across their faces. By some grace of God they had passed their apparation tests, more than likely one of the only test they'd passed that year. The twins laid a hand on her shoulder; Vanessa involuntarily jerked at their touch.

_Stop being so obvious, just calm down. It's only Fred and George._

"You all right, Vanessa? Didn't scare you too bad did we?"

George asked with a hint of a grin. She shook her head, displaying her own smile, "No, I'm fine. Just a bit jumpy is all, sorry bout that." said Vanessa, rubbing her forearm gently. The goosebumps fading as her skin began to heat up.

"Shut it, Pig!" yelled Ron as he stood, swatting angrily at the small hooting owl fluttering above their heads. Ron, as tall as he was, didn't have to jump too high to catch the small bird and fight him over to his cage. At this, Pigwedion began twittering even louder, squalling like an angry four year old who wasn't getting what he wanted. "Oh honestly Ronald, just let him fly around, maybe he'll be quiet then." said Hermione, watching Ron tentatively. Ron snorted, "Oh yeah, that was real quiet what he was doing. Besides you don't have to constantly listen to him, he's only going to get louder."

"And locking him in a cage is going to get him to be quiet?" Hermione questioned as her voice began to rise.

"Fine, let's try your way then, see what happens!"

Ron let go of Pigwedion, setting him down on top of the dresser, watching him in an accusing manner. Pig looked reproachful as he hopped to the far corner of the dresser, he clicked his beak angrily at Ron before he began to clean his feathers. A haughty expression formed across Hermione's features, her mouth twisting into what would've been a smart remark but she was interrupted.

"Before you two get into it,"

"-_again_."

"We came to tell you breakfast is ready."

Finished Fred; George shooting Hermione a look of warning. Vanessa felt her stomach growl anxiously at the mention of food. "I take it you're hungry." said Fred as he lifted himself off of the bed.

"Does your mum even feed you?" asked George as he pulled Vanessa up from the bed with little effort. She almost jerked her hand away from him but she caught herself.

_Get a grip._

All seven bounded down the staircase, in a hurry to greet Mrs. Weasley's fantastic cooking, but something caught Vanessa's eye.

"What the f-"

"Oh, those. Don't mind those Nessa, just past house elves."

"Don't mind those? Don't mind, they're heads of bloody house elves."

"Don't ask me to explain it, I don't understand either." said Hermione, looking sympathetically at the snouts of the house elves. It was the strangest thing Vanessa had ever seen, rows of them, plastered on the wall like you would a prestigious award. They had their own plack, head in the center and beneath the names of the elves and how long they'd been there. Now Vanessa was a pure blood, but that didn't mean she looked down upon house elves. Sure, they creeped her out a little bit but, putting their heads on placks like it's an honor, it was disgusting and some what humiliating.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Hermione and Vanessa made it to the kitchen everyone had taken their place at the table. Vanessa's facial expression still hadn't changed, she would've looked lost in a day dream had her brows not looked like they were going to disappear into her hairline. "Vanessa? You all right, dear?" asked Sirius, his hand reaching to touch her hand but she jerked away, "I'm fine, I just ha, saw the uh...heads of your past elves. Kind of creepy, don't you think?"

"Barbaric if you ask me." said Hermione under her breath but Vanessa caught it and pulled back a smile as she took her seat in between Hermione and Ethan. "My uh, mother did that. Somehow convinced Kreacher that it would be an honor." said Sirius, a smile hidden in his voice. Vanessa inhaled the sweet smell of just cooked bacon and eggs; the steam of the porridge heating her face as she peered down the table. It must've taken Mrs. Weasley hours to cook all of that food.

She thanked Mrs. Weasley quietly, who replied by beaming at her, patting her cheek affectionately. The whole tabled was covered in silence as everyone began eating, the food was that good. Vanessa ate until she felt her jeans getting uncomfortably tight around her hips. Even when Mrs. Weasley tempted her with more food which she would've happily taken had her stomach been able to fit anymore,

"Oh but Vanessa dear, you're looking a little thin. Are you sure? There's plenty more."

"Fred, George, are you going to be apparating there or coming with us?" asked Mr. Weasley, grabbing the small pot of floo powder. "We're gonna apparate of course."

"What's the use of being able to do it and not use it?" asked George grinning before popping into thin air, Fred following right behind. Ethan muttered words under his breath, biting his lip whilst staring at the spot where Fred and George were once standing. He wasn't of age when the test took place, he would be taking his apparation test the coming semester but that didn't stop him from being a tiny bit jealous, and Vanessa saw it written all over his face. Vanessa watched Hermione step through the green flames, shivering as she did so.

"Diagon Alley."

And with that, she was picked up in a tornado of emerald flames and was gone.

"Ava, I'll be fine, really."

Vanessa's ears perked at the sound of Sirius conversing with her mother. She turned around, smiling at the sight. Her mother had her hands laying flat on his chest, a look of longing on her face, "I know, I just...I don't like it that you're all cooped up in here. Why don't you come to my home and-"

"Ava, we've had this conversation a hundred times. It isn't safe for you and the kids-"

"Vanessa, you next."

Mrs. Weasley threw the floo powder into the fire place, stepping to the side before Vanessa climbed into the fireplace, the cold wave passing through her. Her body shook involuntarily, no doubt goosebumps sprouted all over her. Begrudgingly she said clearly, "Diagon Alley." Her eyes pinched close as the ice cold flames wrapped around her like a vine, sending her off to her destination. Before she could process the nauseous feeling swirling in her full stomach she felt her feet hit the firm ground. Her brown eyes flew open, the busy street of Diagon Alley in front of her. Vanessa quickly stepped out of the fireplace, dusting off her shoulders, looking in all different directions for Hermione, Fred or George. Luckily she didn't have to look far, she spotted Hermione a mere ten feet away, staring inside Magical Menagerie. The object of her attention, a large fluffy gray cat with large gray orbs.

"This is where I got Crookshanks two years ago. Oh look at him, his so adorable. Crookshanks could use a friend." said Hermione, tapping her fingers gingerly on the window. The cat inside turned in her direction and began rubbing himself against the window, strutting back and forth. "Hermione, Crookshanks has Lovely." Vanessa smiled at the thought of her cat, who was probably sitting on her bed, getting his white fur all over her black comforter. "I know but, oh, he's so adorable." said Hermione, laughing as the cat rolled on its back, belly up as his paws padded at the glass directly where her fingers were.

"Now, lets see. Ah, let's go to Flourish and Blotts. Molly do you have their list?" said Ava, adjusting her pointed green hat. Hermione padded at the glass, waving a goodbye to the cat in the window, it mimicked her motions. Both Hermione and Vanessa giggled and waved back. Ginny caught up with them as the three of them made their way into Flourish and Blotts. Normally Vanessa loved to be in Diagon Alley, she could've spent hours there but not this year. All of the damn people, it was making her anxious. She just wanted to get out of there. She didn't want to see a specific head of reddish blond hair. Not today. Just the idea of seeing **IT** gave her a feeling as though there were fish swimming around in her breakfast.

"We need Advanced Potions level five and seven. Oh, what else does it say? Defense Against the Dark Arts level five and seven, Transfiguration-" Vanessa heard her mother's voice trail off as the elderly man behind the desk began pulling out stacks of books on the counter top. She looked over at Vanessa and grinned, "Well that was easy." She winked and set her two sickles and 11 galleons on the glass counter top.

"All right, Vanessa, we need to get you fitted, you've grown about an inch already and your bust-"

"Mum!"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just thinking out loud, dear." muttered her mother. Vanessa felt her cheeks get warm as she felt Ron and Harry's amused gaze hit her face.

"Not a word." whispered Vanessa as she passed them, earning a smirk to cross Ron's face. The clan of thirteen made their way into Madame Malkins, taking up half of the space there. The older woman was working on a young thin man, sticking pins in his sleeves.

"Oh, Ava. The boys need to go to Eeylops and Quality Quidditch Supplies, we'll meet you back at Flourish and Blotts." said Mr. Weasely, guiding the boys out of the crowded shop and into the bustling street.

"Now, like I was saying Vanessa, you need to get fitted again. Your shirt is much to tight around your bust-"

"Mum, can you stop calling it my 'bust'? It just sounds weird. And I know perfectly well its much to tight, I haven't been fitted in two years."

Vanessa stood in front of the mirror, examining herself while Madame Malkins ran a measuring tape around her waist, "88, 66, 91 centimeters." she said as she jotted down Vanessa's measurements down on parchment. She smiled to herself, she'd lost an inch around her waist. While Vanessa was running her hand over her front, she felt something on the back of her neck. That feeling of being watched. She unglued her gaze from herself in the mirror to the side where a man was sitting. Her stomach jumped into her throat as she caught the man's gray eyes. He was sitting very straight, blonde hair that past his collarbone laying perfectly flat across his front. This man was dressed very, very nicely. A large cloak covering his broad shoulders, two large silver snakes, one on each side. There was a walking stick on his left side, a snake head, its mouth opened exposing its silver fangs, with large emerald eyes.

He couldn't be older than forty, maybe younger. He had few wrinkles, even though his smirk looked like her wore it frequently. That smirk...

_I know that smirk. I know, I know that smirk._

Vanessa scrunched her brows as she looked at him, he was very handsome, and very familiar. Why was he so familiar to her? She would surely remember meeting a man that looked like that. The attractive man inclined his head to her, raising a brow at her confused expression. Vanessa gave an embarrassed smile and jerked her head away quickly, her reflected cheeks growing cherry red.

_Oh don't do that, he's bound to be married, no need to flatter his already thriving ego._

Thriving ego was right by the looks of it, his haughty expression and pompous ora said it all. That smirk, suggestive and ostentatious.

_Oh no._

She felt as if she had been knocked off a broom, the shock of it. How could she possibly mistake him? Of course she knew that damn smirk.

To Vanessa's great satisfaction, they had all gotten fitted sooner than expected. Even though **that man** kept glancing at her, making the back of her neck sting, she ignored it. As much as one could, until...

_**Fwap!**_

"Oh damn, I'm so sorry!" said Vanessa, frantically gathering her books as fast as possible, not even looking up at who she just bumped into. That was until the unknown entity in front of her spoke in a silky voice,

"Its quite all right, my dear. Allow me." She felt a hand rest on her arm. Her arm didn't jerk at his touch,or crawl with imaginary insects, she didn't mind it at all actually. His smooth, warm hand ran down her arm gently, her body warming by his touch. She made the mistake of looking into the eyes of this man, the same man in the shop. Draco's father. Vanessa couldn't breathe, she blinked slowly as she continued to gaze into his gray orbs. There was something so interesting about them, she couldn't bring herself to look away and apparently neither could he. Mr. Malfoy lightly raised his brows, sucking in a breath before licking his lips, intent on speaking. But neither could he. He just stared, not a creepy stare where it made Vanessa uncomfortable. On the contrary, she felt quite at ease with this man. Someone cleared their throat behind them, loudly.

_Oh I know who that was..._

Vanessa shook her head, knocking herself out of her previous zombie like state. She held out a shaky hand, "Vanessa Cunningham." she breathed. She couldn't come up with anything else to say, she scolded herself mentally at how stupid she must have sounded. "Ah yes, I knew this must be your daughter, Ava." said Mr. Malfoy, not looking away from Vanessa. His eyes gliding over Vanessa's reddening face. He took her hand in his, not shaking, just holding it. "Lucius Malfoy." he said, smirking at her dazed expression.

_Get a hold of yourself, girl. He's like 38 or something and has a kid. Draco! As his kid! Bad news..._

"Charmed I'm sure. Vanessa we need to go, now." her mother's normally delicate voice said in a demanding tone. Why was she angry? Before Vanessa let go of Lucius' hand she heard someone say next to Lucius, "Oi Cunningham? What are you doing with this bunch?" Vanessa had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as she turned to Draco, "They're my friends, why the hell else would I be with them?"

Draco scoffed at her response, "A mudblood and blood traitor your friend? Vanessa, you're a Slytherin, you're giving us a bad name here. Oi Granger?" Malfoy called as Hermione began walking to Flourish and Blotts, she turned, her brows creased and her lips pursed. "Going to see your filthy muggle parents, are you?" Vanessa snatched her hand out of Lucius Malfoy's and went to pull out her wand but Hermione grabbed Vanessa's arm tightly, nearly knocking her off her feet,

"Excuse me? My parents filthy, lets see here." yelled Hermione, her face getting more red by the second. "My father isn't a death eater. I don't recall my mother ever sleeping around on my father much less running off with one of his so called friends! Honestly Malfoy, who's parents are filthy here?" Hermione huffed angrily, her face contorted in rage as she dragged a shocked Vanessa and an even angrier Ginny off towards Flourish and Blotts.


	4. Chapter 4

"_And if you go chasing rabbits, and you know you're going to fall. Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar has given you the call, call Alice. When she was just small._"

The music progressed to become even louder as Vanessa became conscious. Her vision blurred at the sight of the morning light tingling against her skin, she slapped her hand over her eyes, not willing to let anymore light in. She groaned as she took a peek at her clock, 7:58 am flashing in red on her nightstand. Vanessa rolled over on her bed, nestling her head into her soft black comforter, stopping the flow of light that was illuminating the insides of her eyelids. A small chill ran up her back as she yawned, running a tired hand across her face. She was definitely going to miss sleeping in until twelve.

"_And you've just had some kind of mushroom, And your mind is moving low._"

Grace Slicks voice carried on loudly throughout Vanessa's room. Her foot tapping along to the soft drums while she sang softly into the comforter, slowly pulling her out of her slumber as the singing got louder.

"And the White Knight is talking backwards and the Red Queen's 'off with her head!' Remember what the dormouse said: 'Feed your head', feed your head."

"Jefferson Airplane, huh? Glad you're a fan of some muggle music."

Vanessa abruptly flipped over, nearly slipping off her bed and the sudden sound of her mothers voice. She was leaning against the door frame, her robe wrapped tightly around her as usual, her hair up in a bun.

"Was I that loud?"

Her mother laughed, looking over Vanessa who was tangled in her comforter, random body parts sticking out all over the place. "Not entirely. I just came to check on you, see if you were up and moving. And I, uh, wanted to have a quick word without any interruptions. That all right, bambina?" Her mother asked, clutching her cup of coffee in one hand as she shut the door with the other. Vanessa sat up straight, scooting closer to her headboard, allowing her mother room to sit. A look came across her mother's face, the look of one choosing their words carefully. Vanessa's stomach tightened up immediately. Her mother licked her lips, her eyes drifting to Vanessa's face, "Now, yesterday when we were at Diagon Alley. You remember who you bumped into, correct?" Vanessa's cheeks flushed, giving her away completely, "Vanessa, I need you to listen to me completely and take my words to heart, all right?" She paused until Vanessa nodded.

"Lucius Malfoy will be presiding over Hogwarts this year, along with Dolores Umbridge. The Ministry feels that it would be best for there to be two trusted Ministry officials stationed at Hogwarts this year. Fudge seems to trust Malfoy more than most, perhaps its just his wallet that he trusts but I'm not quite sure. You need to know that you cannot trust Lucius Malfoy. He is an accused Death Eater. He admitted his 'poor choices' after Voldemort fell the first time and apparently that was enough to put him back in good graces with the Ministry. Not with the Order, mind you. I saw the way he kept eying you up in Madame Malkins.-"

"He wasn't eying me up." Her mother peered down her cup of coffee at her and laughed into her cup.

"Vanessa, darling, I want you to avoid him if possible. I know he's attractive-"

"Very."

Her mother chuckled, "Yes, he is. But he's also a Death Eater and...it's starting like last time, darling. I just don't want to see something happen to you. He may seem kind to you, but remember where his loyalties lie. Please, remember that. And if he so dares to lay a hand on you-"

"Mum, don't worry okay. I'll be fine."

Her mother's cautiousness was nothing new to her but over a man twice her own age? Never. She couldn't understand what she meant by 'eying up'. He surely didn't eye her up. He certainly watched her and stole glances at her, but sometimes people just stare aimlessly when they're in thought. It didn't mean what her mother was implying. Certainly not.

"I just want you to keep your guard up, more so than usual. All right?"

_Oh trust me, my guards been up for months now._

"Vanessa! Ethan! Its ten already, we need to be leaving!"

"Dammit!"

"Okay, we're coming. Vanessa, you got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got- **dammit**!"

_**Clunk, clunk clunk clunk!**_

Her suitcase fell halfway down their stairs and stopped awkwardly on its side. "Oh yeah, I can see that." said Ethan, trudging down the steps to push her trunk the rest of the way down the steps. "The hell you do that for?" asked Vanessa angrily as her trunk clanked to the bottom. "It's heavy and my hands are full, what you want me to do?"

Vanessa clicked her tongue as she held her cat, Lovely, tightly in her arms, his baseball mitts for paws padding at her uneven waves of brown. She looked down at the heavy and adorable cat in her arms, he played with her hair, shoving bits of it in his mouth happily. "Now you're sure you've got everything. I'm not going to be getting any letters from anybody in frantic writing saying they need something, am I?" their mother asked tartly. Ethan and Vanessa exchanged glances, "No, we both went through our rooms several times. We've got everything."

The ride to the train station was relatively quiet except for the occasional mew of impatience from Lovely or the happy twittering of Ethan's owl, Harvey. Vanessa kept her eyes out of the window, going through several scenarios in her mind of what might happen this year. How everything would be different, how in hell she was going to handle herself if she came face to face with **IT** again. Creepy crawlies on her skin at the thought of him. She was going to put what happened onto the back burner, not think about it ever, distract herself whenever something triggered her to think of it. She had to act like the same happy person she was before that, and that was going to be a challenge this year. A challenge that would suck her dry in the way a dementor's kiss would.

It was fifteen minutes until eleven as the three of them darted through Kings Cross, bumping into already startled muggles, Ethan's owl Harvey twittering loudly in his cage, pecking angrily at the inside of his cage.

"Harvey! For the love of God!"

"He can't help it, Nessa."

"Oh he bloody well can, he keeps scaring the muggles that's the last thing we need."

"Both of you, enough! Now come on, we've got fifteen minutes." their mother huffed testily.

Vanessa and Ethan exchanged identical looks anger before their mother disappeared into the brick wall of Platform 9 3/4. Vanessa repositioned Lovely in his box atop of her trunk, hearing his incessant growling of destain. She heard a low growl erupt from the center of the box before she darted straight into and through the wall.

The familiar, warm, sight of the scarlet Hogwarts Express met her eyes. The feeling of comfort and pure happiness washed over her at the sight, somehow just seeing it made her realize she was going to be safe and that the people she loved would be with her everyday.

"Gonna stand there and stare at it or do you actually want to come along this year?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes as her brother passed her, urging her to come with him. She followed along, immediately spotting the familiar clan of red hair. It appeared Ginny and Hermione were squatting on the ground, petting something. Just before she asked what it was a loud bark erupted between them. A large dog with shaggy black hair spotted her and ran towards her and Ethan.

"Snuffles!" Vanessa cried at the sight of Sirius.

He waggled his tail happily as the pair scratched behind his ears, leaning his head in her hand. She giggled at the very sight of him, she knew he must be happy to not be cooped up in the house. She felt so bad that he would have to go back home to such a quiet empty house. Of course he could just go home with her mother, she'd offered so many times, but he'd always refuse.

Vanessa looked up to see her mother behind them, smirking down at the dog form of Sirius, groaning loudly as she scratched harder behind his ear. Ethan bent down to Sirius - er, Snuffles' ear and whispered something, something that made Snuffles turn to him and bark happily. Before their mother knew what happened, Snuffles whirled around and jumped on top of her, nearly knocking her on the ground, licking at her cheeks. Ginny and Hermione covered their mouth with their hands whilst Ethan, Vanessa, Harry and Ron roared with laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir-Snuffles! Get down this instant." said their mother through laughter.

In the midst of her laughter, Vanessa stood back up, the feeling of being watched swept swiftly over her. She turned around to see a pair of steely orbs staring at her, her laughter caught in her throat, nearly choking her. The sheer intensity that this one man had, just in his gaze, was somewhat frightening. Definitely intimidating.

Lucius Malfoy gripped his son's shoulder as he glanced over Vanessa, drinking her and her laughter in. His posture straightened the slightest bit more, giving his aristocratic look a small boost. Vanessa felt her throat go dry and her skin tingle with warmth as Lucius gave her a smile, his thin lips curling back into a smirk quickly. She attempted to remain calm and collected but that was the last thing she could do at that moment, her lips tugged out a small grin. Vanessa felt fingers wrap around her wrist and the smile was wiped off of her face.

_"Stop it! Let go of me, Danni. I told you! I'm done okay!" she yelled angrily, ripping his hands off of her waist._

_She began stomping off when a firm hand wrapped around her wrist painfully._

_"Who told you you could walk off, huh?"_

_"No one and no one has to! Now get yours hands off of me."_

Vanessa ripped her hand away from who ever had gripped her, she turned around, wild eyed at her mother. She sighed, running her hand through her hair, attempting at a smile.

"You okay Vanessa? Didn't mean to scare you, dear."

"No, I'm fine. Sorry, just sort of zombied out for a second there."

She ran her hand over her wrist over and over again, trying to ease the goosebumps back down. "I guess I should get on then?" said Vanessa, lifting the box containing Lovely off of the trunk before the bag man lifted her trunk into the train.

"Yes. Now before you go." Her mother started, brushing away any stray hairs lingering on Vanessa's face. "You remember what I told you, about Lucius Malfoy." she said, inclining her head behind Vanessa.

Vanessa groaned, her mother obviously thought she had short term memory loss, "Yes mum, I do. I'm not going to linger around him or anything, all right?"

"I just want you to be careful, dear. Just, if," she paused sighing whilst searching over Vanessa's face. "If anything happens or if you need someone to talk to, anything, you know I'll never be mad about anything and you know I'm always here. Always. Even if I'm not there to sit on your bed with you and talk about it, I'm here."

Vanessa felt a pang of guilt at her mothers words, she had something to tell her, she had so much to tell her but didn't know how to say it. It was too embarrassing, too soon to talk about. She looked back up at her mother, biting her bottom lip as she searched for the right words.

_You should've told her a long time ago, you should've told her the day it happened. _

"I know, mum. I will. Don't worry."

_Coward._

Her mother gave an almost defeated sigh, "All right dear well, best get aboard before they take off and leave without you." She pulled Vanessa into a tight embrace, the box filled with a growling Lovely between them. Vanessa inhaled the sweet smell of her mother's shampoo, a comforting smell since her childhood; a mixture of ginger tea and honey. The two parted, holding one another out in front of them, recognizing the image of the other forever. Vanessa's heart ached as she boarded the train, waving goodbye to her mother, who was now on the verge of tears, the Weasley's and a barking Sirius. As the train rounded the corner she lost the comforting sight of them, disappearing behind the building and blinding sun.

"Vanessa, you coming with us? I'll only be in there a while. Have to find the prefects compartment later." asked Hermione as she watched Vanessa struggle with Lovely's cage.

"Yeah I know. I'm coming if - I - can - get - him - to - SIT STILL!"

A low growl emitted from the box, the sound of a tail thwacking against the box could be heard. The pair quickly entered a compartment containing Ron and Harry. Vanessa hastily opened the box containing Lovely, the large cat bounding out of the box, white hair scattering everywhere. Lovely's black and white hair stood on end, his tail swishing around angrily his gray eyes pinched in loathing.

_If he wasn't so cute and fat I might actually take that look as a threat._

"Don't give me that look."

Crookshanks bounced merrily off of the seat and over to Lovely, licking his fur down. Lovely seemed content with this idea and quickly let his anger die, flopping down on his side, eagerly awaiting Crookshanks attention.

Vanessa sat down next to Harry, folding her feet underneath her thighs. "Guess who's dad's coming to Hogwarts?"

This caught Harry's attention, his black head of hair flipping to face her, "Don't tell me it is who I think it is." he said, his upper lip curling up in disgust. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances of confusion.

"Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione's jaw nearly hit the floor, Ron buried his head in his hands muttering a particularly vulgar word that made Hermione shout, "**RON**!" Harry rubbed his brow as if he was having a bad headache, "Please tell me you're lying. That slimy git is gonna be teaching? Oh for fu-"

"**HARRY**!"

"Well we don't exactly have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher anymore." said Harry, still rubbing his brows.

"I'm not lying. Mum told me this morning. Him and some woman named Dolores Umbridge are going to be there, I'm not sure if they'll be teaching but they're going to be there, oh what did she call it? Observing us, I guess. Just making sure that Dumbledore isn't training us in combat or something."

"Combat? What does he think we're forming some wizard army or something?" asked Ron, his pale brows creased in confusion. Just as Vanessa was about to answer she made the mistake of looking out into the still crowded aisle. A particular head of reddish blonde hair was passing by their door when his head cocked to the side, catching Vanessa's frightened brown stare. **IT's** ominous, nearly black, gaze sucked the air out of her once full lungs. The smug smile that spread across his face sent a familiar chill over Vanessa as he passed, presumably to his own compartment where he would probably begin bragging about how he'd frightened her once again.

Vanessa felt three pairs of eyes on her as she stared at the spot where **IT** once stood, her eyes filling with tears. Despite her desperate attempt to fight them back, one slipped; one fell. But she covered it, blinking the rest back as she remembered where she was, who she was with. Vanessa pulled herself together with a deep breath and faced Hermione, who's face was curved in concern.

"Stop it." said Vanessa, taking one deep breath before sliding the flimsy curtain to their compartment close.


	6. Chapter 6

The train jerked to a harsh stop, and Vanessa instantly woke from her slumber at the sound of the eager footsteps of passing students. Vanessa adjusted her school shirt and tie, frantically folding out the wrinkles as she hoisted Lovely into his box, this time without a fight. He meowed sleepily and rolled himself around into a comfortable position in his box, his paws curling around his face.

"Sleep tight, doll." she cooed down at Lovely who began purring loudly in response.

Vanessa, Harry close behind, ran out of the compartment, desperately trying to avoid the stampede of students trying to get off the train. Vanessa jumped out of the train, taking in the sweet, pure air of Hogsmeade. She looked all around at her surroundings, everything near completely laced in darkness.

"Vanessa, we've been looking for you everywhere. Thought you mighta left us to fend for ourselves."

Vanessa's heart warmed at the sound of Daphne Greengrass' voice as she gave her a one armed hug, "Oh I've missed you both." Before she had time to think another hand snaked around her waist, she nearly jerked away until she heard, "Knew you'd turn up sooner or later." said Astoria, Daphne's younger sister and one of Vanessa's best friends. Harry and Vanessa exchanged smiles before Daphne and Astoria drug Vanessa off to one of the empty carriages. The ride the way up there was not quiet, much thanks to the ever talkative Astoria.

Vanessa laid her forehead against the bobbing window of the carriage, her sleepy eyes lolling around in her head. Her stomach growled as they turned a familiar corner, they weren't far from the castle. She hadn't eaten all day, she was far too nervous. But as her wound up nerves began to unwind her hunger pains began to intensify and nag her loudly.

"Nessa, get up. We're nearly there." whispered Daphne, lightly shaking Vanessa's shoulder to wake her.

"Well wake me when we are there. I could barely sleep last night."

Daphne rested herself back in her seat, exchanging a look with Astoria but of course, Astoria was slightly oblivious to everything. Daphne knew something was up, there had to be, Vanessa was always tired she never slept, at least not at normal times. It was weird how her mood changed the past term, she always wore this paranoid look on her face. Daphne just didn't get it...no that's not true. She knew a little of it, she of course knew about Vanessa's ex boyfriend.

.

"Okay Nessa, wakey wakey. We're home."

_Home._

The sight of the towering castle of Hogwarts was a comforting sight to Vanessa, her home away from home. The memory of last years events went to the farthest back crevices of her mind, she felt the warm blanket of comfort and safety enfold her as she made her way into the Great Hall with her two best friends at her side.

_Safety in numbers._

Vanessa pushed her pessimistic conscious out of the way as she sat down at her houses table, Slytherin, taking her place between Daphne and Astoria. Most of the others students were conversing with each other, with everyone within earshot, but none of them talked to Astoria, Daphne or Vanessa. They never did, not usually. Only Draco and Blase would give them the 'time of day', so to speak. The trio was unlike anyone in their house, they were kind of the outcasts of Slytherin and that was okay with them. Being the most popular of their house was none of the three girls concerns. They found comfort and acceptance in their group and as far as they were concerned, that was perfectly fine with them. They had the 'looks' of a Slytherin, an almost haughty and pompous look. Astoria had light brown hair that went past the tip of her shoulder blades, big almond shaped green eyes, with a thin nose that extenuated her heart shaped face. Her tall slender frame gave her the look of a high class heiress. Daphne, much like her sister, had an aristocratic look to her as well, long dirty blonde hair, high cheekbones paired with an oval face and light brown eyes. All three girls just as beautiful as the other. But no matter their good looks or connections, they still never fit in in their house.

Just as Astoria was about to say something the door to the Great Hall burst open, Professor McGonagall marching forward, her lips pursed tightly as the future first years scurried behind her trying to keep up. All that could be seen of them were the tops of their heads, bobbing along the tables.

"Awww, ickle** firsties**!" the loud voice of Peeves, Hogwarts mischievous ghost, carried from the abandon corridor.

Professor McGonagall stood before all of the shaking new students, setting the old Sorting Hat on its stool. Vanessa smiled remember the first time she stepped inside Hogwarts, her eyes widening at the sight of the Great Hall in all its glory. It was, of course, much better than, 'Hogwarts, A History' had described it. She cast her eyes upward, the thousands of hovering candles illuminating the cloudy enchanted ceiling, illuminating the large stone walls surrounding all five tables, a smile creeping across her full lips.

"...A House in which they might take only those they wanted, so. For instance, Slytherin took only pure blood wizards of great cunning, just like him. And those only of sharpest mind were by Ravenclaw, while the bravest and the boldest went to daring Gryffindor. Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, and taught them all she knew. Thus the Houses and their founders retained friendship firm and true. So Hogwarts worked in harmony for several happy years, but then discord crept among us, feeding on our faults and fears..."

Vanessa didn't pay attention as the miserable old Sorting Hat went about it's song of discord and inner conflict, she wasn't rather interested. Every year it made up a new song to torture the students with, why they even allowed it to do so, Vanessa didn't understand. But just as her mind was beginning to cloud with sleep, a particular part of the song caught her attention.

"Oh, know the perils, read the signs, the warnings history shows. For our Hogwarts is in danger from external deadly foes and we must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within. I have told you, I have warned you...Let the Sorting now begin!"

The hat ceased it's movements and grumbled quietly before everyone clapped loudly, more happy that it was over. Something struck a cord in Vanessa. Was the Sorting Hat predicting the war that her mother was, that the whole Order was? If a lousy hat knew a war was on the horizon why couldn't anyone at the Ministry see it?

"Do you think it just sits in a room all year and makes up a song for the beginning of term?"

"Lousy existence if you ask me." said Daphne, adjusting her tie.

"Did you hear what it said though? A coming conflict. A war. If a bloody hat can see it coming.."

"The Ministry should be able to as well. I just don't even want to think about it, its just.." Daphne's voice trailed off, she shuddered in her seat at the thought.

The thought of a war scared the hell out of Vanessa, but she knew it was inevitable. She couldn't be scared of something that was bound to happen, she just had to prepare for whenever it began. Harry had seen him and told in great detail about the event. And she believed him, he couldn't fake that kind of fear, she saw the familiar glint of fear and confusion in his eyes that she saw in her very own. She glanced over at the small pool of remaining students, the numbers watering down.

"Ramsey, Leonis."

The hat barely lasted three seconds on his head before barking loudly, "SLYTHERIN!"

Vanessa, Daphne, Astoria and the rest of the Slytherins clapped loudly and made room for the houses newest occupant.

Dumbledore arose and was clapping madly, with the familiar twinkling behind his half moon spectacles, "To our newcomers," his voice rang across the hall, his arms opened wide, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for a speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" At his words food appeared on the table, the smell delighting Vanessa's nose and stomach. Astoria and Vanessa quickly grabbed several spoonfuls of the mashed potatoes and pieces of chicken. As guilty as she normally would have felt about eating that amount of food, Vanessa didn't seem to mind one bit, allowing her stomach to enjoy the slowly filling feeling. They each ate until they felt as though their clothes would burst at the seams,

"Ooh, now lets attempt to waddle out of here." said Astoria, beginning to throw her leg over the side of the bench but she stopped halfway, Dumbledore had once again risen from his seat.

"Now before everyone is to leave, there are a few announcements. Quidditch tryouts will be held-"

"Hem-Hem." a small girlish cough interrupted him.

Everyone looked up at the table to see who could or would've interrupted Dumbledore and what met Vanessa's eyes made her eyebrows crease close together. A small, large woman in a fluffy pink cardigan had risen from her seat, a large smile spreading across her face. It made her appear like a toad.

"Well I must say how lovely it is to be back at Hogwarts." at her high pitched words, she let out a girlish giggle that set fire to Vanessa's insides. She didn't like this woman already. "I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, and I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to you all this year. Now, I am not just here for that purpose, I am also here on behalf of the Ministry."

Harry and Vanessa exchanged a quick glance of knowing.

"I am not alone however, Mr. Lucius Malfoy has also been sent as well to," she paused, obviously choosing her words carefully, "observe you all, supervising the education that you all will be gaining this year."

Vanessa peered up at the table and felt the air escape her lungs, her body flooding with warmth. Lucius Malfoy was sitting in all his glory, nose held in the air, not one single strand of blonde hair out of place, and he was staring straight at, if not through, Vanessa. She felt her face blush violently at the unexpected attention, she cast her eyes back down to her plate, sucking in a deep breath.

Lucius smirked at her obvious bashfulness, quite an endearing quality. He kept his eyes on her, waiting for those shy brown eyes to perk up to his own confident blue stare. And sure enough, as if on cue, she took a chance and looked back up at him, a kind smile playing across her full lips. Lucius felt his insides jump at her smile, a fire he hadn't felt since his younger days burning through his veins.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Chapter 7 is here! Thank you to brilliantblonde9 for the review. I will update as soon as I have 10 reviews. I suck at bargaining but its worth a shot haha! Review, review, review!**

_The grip he had on her neck was painfully tight, she was losing oxygen quick, spots popping in front of her eyes as she looked up into the towering trees hiding the setting sun. She felt the sharp point of a wand being jammed painfully into her ribs. He was unbuckling his jeans, a growl emitting from his throat at her persistent struggling, "Hold still, dammit."_

_"No, stop." she breathed, struggling underneath him, reaching around in the damp leaves for her wand, it was nowhere near her, she was completely at his mercy. _

_**Why won't he get off, why is none looking for me?**_

_Vanessa struggled harder, kicking him violently in the shins in an attempt to pry his hands off of her neck and thigh. She saw the look in his dark power hungry gaze darken ten fold. His black stare sent a chill up her exposed skin, igniting the goosebumps as she struggled harder against his hand crushing her small neck. Her long nails scratched violently across his own, she could barely breath anymore. She felt herself growing weaker and weaker the more she struggled but she wouldn't stop fighting_.

'_Please, Please_'

"Vanessa? C'mon, get up, its alright! Its just Daphne and I." said a soft voice, her covers ripping off of her.

Vanessa sat straight up in a cold sweat, shaking tremendously, her heart pounding away at her most recent night terror. Astoria looked her over with an almost frightened expression, her hands clasped in between her legs.

"You looked like you were having a fit or something. I remember you did the same thing a few weeks ago. Vanessa-"

"I'm fine, Daph, don't worry about it. Its just a dream, nothing to worry about." said Vanessa, taking in a cleansing breath.

_Liar._

She adjusted back to the present, standing up and walking over to the shower in the bathroom, starting the shower. The ritual of hers she would repeat after that dream, it was too much, every time it seemingly got worse and worse. Every time it felt more real than the last, like she was there again. She could still feel his calloused, wandering, hands roaming over her, she could still feel the pressure of his hand around her neck.

As she stepped in the shower, Vanessa let the water slide over tense figure, letting it wash away the disgust she felt, the mixture of pure anger and terror brewing in her stomach ceasing. She ran her fingers through her tangled locks, wincing when she would catch a knotted patch of hair. The feeling of her soapy body wash on her skin relaxed her, cleaning her once again dirty skin. She scrubbed over her legs, adding more pressure to the places **HE** touched.

As she walked out of the bathroom and over to her open trunk she pulled out a fresh pair of underwear, bra, and her uniform, clenching the tie between her teeth. She dragged them back into the bathroom and dressed quickly, avoiding the constant glances Daphne and Astoria were giving her, she knew those looks all too well and at the moment she didn't feel like being questioned; she just wanted to forget it.

"Come ON, Van! You take any longer and there won't be any breakfast left!" yelled Daphne from the other side of the heavy wooden bathroom door.

Vanessa rolled her eyes at her friends futile attempt at swaying her out of the bathroom, she knew damn good and well that Vanessa took her time with her hair and makeup. Her appearance was just about everything to her, not that she was ever completely pleased with it but, she could deal with it. With her length of hair she could wear it in many different ways but she typically preferred it stick straight with a slight inward curve to frame her face just right. But today, it was not wanting to cooperate, the ends were wanting to fan out in different directions and it was beginning to annoy the narcissistic side of Vanessa.

"Vanessa, its Astoria. Now If you come on now, you'll probably get to see Draco's yummy father-"

"Astoria!" hollered Vanessa as she flung open the door.

"Holler, must you?" questioned Astoria, cocking her head backwards with an amused expression.

"Holler about Draco's father, must you?"

"No matter how yummy he is?" said Astoria, hinting at a smile.

Vanessa smiled and took a quick glance back at the mirror, the hair would have to do for today, luckily her makeup hid the small blemishes on her forehead well, her dark eyeliner would distract from that. Astoria gave her arm a small tug and grabbed her bag for her, throwing it over her shoulder. "You look lovely, now lets go." said Astoria, her lips curling into a smirk as she turned, striding in front of Vanessa and Daphne.

"Ruddy hell, I've never seen you so excited to actually get out of here. Think there's something wrong with her Daphne?" asked Vanessa, giving Daphne a nudge with her elbow as the walked through the portrait. Daphne smirked at her remark, more than likely in agreement, there was something about Astoria that was different, perhaps in a positive way if she actually wants to get her schedule as soon as possible. Something was definitely up and both girls knew it. Daphne kept looking over at Vanessa on the way up to the Great Hall, searching her face for any trace left behind of what happened that morning. In the five years she had known her, Vanessa never had nightmares.

"Vanessa, are you okay?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could but Vanessa saw right through it like she always could.

"Daphne, I'm fine all right. It was just nerves, you know. We have OWL's this year, I guess I'm just stressing a little early."

Daphne pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes at Vanessa much in the way her mother would which made Vanessa look twice at her.

"Don't lie to me, or to anyone Vanessa. You should know you aren't any good at it. Besides, I know it wasn't just nerves because..." but she couldn't finish the sentence, her gaze fell to the ground in slight shame. Vanessa took quick notice, her stomach jumped at her words and was somewhat frightened of what both Daphne and Astoria might have heard. The thought caused a painful twitch in her stomach.

"Because, what? Daphne, what?" asked Vanessa in a slightly frantic tone, she immediately bit her own tongue.

"Because, because you were screaming. I couldn't really make out what but you flipped out when I grabbed you."

Vanessa felt as though an ice cube had been dropped into the pit of her stomach, her skin crawled with angry goosebumps. Her senses hightend, every noise was now an explosion, she kept anticipating seeing **IT** around the corner; mentally preparing herself for the sight of **HIM**, the idea was nauseating. She had the sudden urge to cry and crawl under the secure covers of her comforter back home, but she could not do that now, she was miles upon miles away.

_You're safe here. What happened last year is not going to happen this year, or ever again._

_But it already happened. I still have to see the bastard_.

"I'm fine alright."

"Vanessa if something happened-" but she stopped in the midst of her sentence, catching Vanessa's look of warning to press no further, thankfully she wasn't as stubborn as her sister. "Sorry." muttered Daphne, giving Vanessa a guilty smile. She nodded her head and smiled back, just wanting to forget the conversation was ever had in the first place.

"That's the worst Monday I've ever seen!" erupted Ron, resting his head in one of his hands. Vanessa laughed loudly at the sight of him, catching his attention. "What say you?"

"I've no objections to that, Ron!" interjected Vanessa, rubbing her brows at the ghastly sight of her schedule. "And you urged me down for this? I should kill you." Astoria's mouth dropped into an 'o' shape, her small brows creased inward.

"What'd I do? I didn't make these."

"Look at this. Divination, double Potions, History of Magic." At this Astoria let out a groan of displeasure and lowered her head to her folded arms. "and Double Defense Against the Dark Arts. Oh I do miss Professor Lupin, this Umbridge woman seems a bit of an incompetent choice doesn't she? Doesn't look like she's faced many Death Eaters in her day." Vanessa chuckled at the idea of Umbridge attempting to fight off Death Eaters in her fluffy pink cardigan. Just as Vanessa had picked up the Daily Prophet, a head of blonde hair plopped in front of them, Vanessa groaned and rolled her eyes behind the Prophet at the new found presence of Draco.

"What're you doing Cunningham?" Draco drawled out in his usual pompous tone.

"Reading, Malfoy. Something you should learn to do." said Vanessa coolly, not averting her eyes from the page. Of course it didn't interest her one bit, she knew damn well ninety percent of what was printed in the Daily Prophet was fabricated.

"I know how to _read_." said Draco spitefully, "I was just asking because I assumed you were on Potter's side."

"You should watch your tone around me, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to fight with you." she said throwing him a harsh, short, glare.

"Come now, Vanessa. You don't want to go being rude to me when you've taken such an interest to my father," Vanessa put the Prophet down and looked at him through a curious gaze, "- and I must say he's taken quite the interest in you as well."

It was as though a fire had been lit underneath her cheeks as they began to boil at the very idea that someone as handsome as Mr. Malfoy would take an interest in her, her of all people. The very idea was wrong, not to mention inappropriate, he was twice her age. Vanessa convinced herself that Draco was just trying to riffle up her feathers. "Draco please don't lie to me. I'm not in the mood-"

"You really are that oblivious aren't you." stated Draco, his eyes an almost mirror image of his fathers. "You know for a _relatively_ smart girl you really need to work on your social skills. You can't even tell when a man has an obvious attraction to you." snorted Draco, giving Vanessa's face a once over.

"Your father isn't attracted to me." said Vanessa, her expression unwavering. Draco lowered his head and smiled down at the table.

"You might as well give up now, Draco." said Daphne in an exasperated tone. "We've tried to tell her, but she just doesn't get it."

Vanessa's cheeks felt very hot all of the sudden and she desperately wanted to get the subject off of her. "Well either way Vanessa, I know my father and I know when he sees something he likes. And the other day in Diagon Alley, he liked what he saw."

"Draco, can we please change the subject? I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable." said Vanessa before taking a large sip of pumpkin juice in attempt to cool off her cheeks but it helped little. Draco rolled his eyes at her and glanced back up at the staff table.

"He's doing it again." he smirked, the mirror image of his father's, it was frightening the resemblance between the two. Vanessa couldn't help herself, she looked up at the staff table and low and behold, Lucius Malfoy was staring right at her, his triumphant smirk in place. Her stomach did a flip at the sight of him, he was quite possibly the most attractive man she'd ever seen, there was something about him. The blonde hair, his piercing steel like gaze, the exact way he carried himself with grace and with the hint of superiority. The lethal combination that made Vanessa's stomach swarm with a dozen butterflies. She didn't find Draco that attractive, even though he was like a miniature version of his father, he lacked a certain quality that Lucius held. Perhaps it was behind his haunting stare, or maybe the way he carried himself but it drew Vanessa towards him, like a magnetic pull. "Oh yeah, he definitely thinks you're hideous." scoffed Draco in his typical sarcastic tone. Vanessa couldn't bring herself to look away from Lucius' gaze, she was being slowly sucked into him, being devoured by his gaze alone.

"Hey!" chided Astoria, snapping her fingers together in front of Vanessa' nose, startling her out of her near drooling state. "You done undressing him with your eyes yet?" Vanessa glared at her momentarily only to smile at Astoria's amused grin.

_God help me, I think I've got a thing for Lucius Malfoy._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you all for the kind reviews! I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner but my computer stopped fucking working for six days, I swear I was suffering withdrawals, lol. But everything's good now, thank God! So here is chapter eight, a little short but I have some homework to do. Review, lovely ones!**

The four had finished their breakfast quickly, making it over to the North Tower, climbing the ladder to the divination classroom. The familiar pungent smell of perfume stung Vanessa's sensitive nostrils, her eyes watering as she took her place on a large purple pouf closest to the small window. Professor Trelawney's classroom was always stifling and she would rarely open the window so much as a fraction.

Vanessa often found herself sweating a small bit before class was over, that was the only downfall to Divination. Not the subject itself. The subject was rather amusing for her, it gave her several opportunities to exercise her improvisation skills. But Vanessa wasn't exactly in the mood to read any tea leaves or evaluate any dreams, her tired eyes were aching for at least twenty minutes of rest and the harsh perfume stinging her eyes wasn't making it any easier to keep them open. Just before she fully shut her eyes, she caught sight of Trelawney entering the classroom. Her many dangling necklaces and bangles clanging as she walked, her large bug eyes examining the class excitedly.

"I'm very much looking forward to the holidays. I forgot how hot her classroom can get." said Astoria as she popped the front of her shirt back and forth, giving her neck a little air. Outside it was not anymore forgiving, the beaming orb radiated its soft kisses of sunlight down on them and there wasn't a trace of a cloud or breeze for miles. Naturally, the four were happily treading down to the always cold Potions classroom. The thought of sitting in Snape's classroom for double potions didn't sound so bad after Divination.

Both Vanessa and Daphne rested their heads against the cool, stone walls of the dungeons, the flush dying away from their faces. The three ushered quickly inside, Vanessa took her seat next to Astoria and straight across from Hermione. Vanessa quietly thanked God that she was no where near Neville, last year a potion of his was so toxic and acidic that it burned a whole through Vanessa's cauldron. She quickly pulled out her copy of Advanced Potion Makings: Year Five, taking out her quill and ink as well. Just as she did this she felt the swift swish of a billowing cloak pass her and she knew she did so just in time.

Professor Snape stood before the class, his overly large black cloak giving him the appearance of an oversized bat. He looked highly annoyed to be there teaching. "In preparation for your Ordinary Wizarding Level: A Peace Draught, a potion to calm anxiety and lift agitation, will come about. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep." he drawled lazily, Hermione was sitting stiff straight with the utmost attentiveness. "Also we will have someone from the Ministry watching over your potion making, Mr. Malfoy," Several people, including Vanessa turned to face the large door behind the rows of desks. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. Lucius Malfoy, his nose in the air, his blonde hair falling over his shoulders, stood in the doorway. His cold gray eyes swept over each occupant of each desk, they momentarily stopped to stare at Vanessa.

Lucius glanced back up at Snape, his pale brows raised in interest and amusement, the way his lips curled made Vanessa's cheeks flush. "I do hope all of you have studied your potions well enough, don't want you to not pass your O.W.L.'s do we?" asked Lucius in an overly condescending tone laced with sarcasm..

Lucius strided in smooth motions up next to Professor Snape who looked quite unimpressed with Lucius' entrance. Snape quickly wrote down the ingredients and the exact way to stir the potion, Vanessa hurriedly trotted to the cabinet filled with the different ingredients and carefully brought the handfuls back to her desk. Luckily, over the summer, Ethan had been gracious enough to help Vanessa with her potion making. With her new found talent for potion making she began ferociously, and confidently, mixing the ingredients together.

Several minutes before class was over, Vanessa's cauldron was shimmering with a silver vapor, which it was supposed to be doing. Vanessa grinned to herself at the sight, making a mental note to thank Ethan later. She slumped back down in her seat and smiled as she saw Professor Snape and Lucius approaching her and Astoria's desk. Of course Astoria was not far behind in having her potion done, Astoria was always excellent at potion making. Vanessa saw both Snape and Lucius glance down into Astoria's potion, nodding slightly at the sight. The pair crossed over to Vanessa's cauldron, the silver mist clouding the top of the cauldron, Lucius delicately raised his brows at her, an impressed smirk crossing his lips.

"Impressive, Ms. Cunningham. I'm pleased to see you've_ finally _picked up **some** of your brothers talent." drawled Snape as he glanced down his crooked nose at her completed potion. As Lucius past Vanessa, she felt his hand run across her lower back, she squealed quietly in surprise. Astoria gave her a quizzical look, her head cocked to the side and her brows creased.

"Nothing, just a, oh forget it." said Vanessa hastily stacking her books in her bag and filling a small vile with her newly completed potion. She ignored the look of suppressed laughter on Astoria's face and the throaty chuckling of Lucius.

"What he do, Nessa? Give you a quick spank?" asked Astoria, laughing behind her clenched teeth, her eyes watering from suppressing her laughter. Both Vanessa and Daphne threw her looks that only made it harder for Astoria to not laugh.

"What? What did I do?" laughed Astoria, giving them both the same slightly confused look.

"Did you have to say it so loud, Astoria?" Vanessa whispered angrily through gritted teeth. She took the vile filled with her potion and set it on Snape's desk, giving the other potions a once over, she bite down painfully on her lip as she looked at one particularly horribly made potion. The contents stood out amongst the rest, while the others had at least the same type of color and consistency, pale or silverish, but this vile held a navy blue potion that seemed to be moving and inching up the sides. She didn't need to see the name on it to know that it was Neville Longbottoms, she actually felt quite sorry for him, especially when Snape would pick at him like would in class.

After the class was over, Vanessa threw her bag over her shoulder, giving Neville a small reassuring smile as Snape strided away from where Neville was standing, he of course had humiliated Neville once again. Vanessa followed behind Daphne, who was talking about something quite energetically with Astoria and didn't notice when Vanessa stopped behind them in the doorway. A hand had wrapped gently around Vanessa's upper arm.

"I must tell you, Vanessa, I was quite impressed today. You didn't strike me as the type of girl who would be so gifted at potion making, I was happily surprised to see you were." he practically purred into her ear, lighting the skin beneath it on fire.

Vanessa felt her cheeks flood with warmth and her skin burn with sensitivity. "I'm full of surprises, Mr. Malfoy." she replied playfully, her shy smile causing him to lick his lips.

"Hmm, I can see that, my pet." cooed Lucius, his hand leaving her arm to tuck a strand of stray hair behind her ear. She felt her stomach do a small flip at his small, kind gesture.

_Maybe Draco isn't a lying little bastard. _

Before Vanessa let Lucius open his mouth to speak she slipped past him, giving him an over the shoulder grin before dashing up the steps to meet her friends.

_**Ooh my dear, you haven't the slightest clue about the fire you just fueled.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: New chapter YAY! I'm in a pretty good mood, listening to good music does that to me. Everlasting Gaze by Smashing Pumpkins, listen to it! :) I felt like finishing this one up for you all, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story, it means SO much to me. The next chapter will be out soon enough. Review please! **

The past two weeks had passed without any event, if one didn't count the many exchanged glances between Lucius Malfoy and Vanessa. In Vanessa's opinion, the past two weeks were dragging on obscenely long. She found herself often distracted in class, either being to tired to pay attention or off in her own mind, where she felt safe and free to roam.

"You should really eat a bit more Van, you're beginning to look a bit peaky." stated Draco as he gave her face a once over. He was right, her eyes looked tired and weak just like the rest of her. She wasn't getting much sleep, her paranoia had been heightened times ten, the nightmares getting more frequent. The amount of school work they were getting was not helping her in the slightest.

Vanessa looked up from her eggs, aimlessly scooting them around her plate, "Yeah, I should. I'm just not feeling really well, haven't been sleeping right, I guess. I'm just not that hungry yet, maybe at lunch I will be." said Vanessa, absentmindedly running a hand through her long brown hair.

She glanced back down at her eggs and wrinkled her nose, biting the corner of her mouth, ignoring the exchanging of glances between Astoria and Daphne. Vanessa pushed her plate away from her, folded her arms where the plate once was, and rested her head down on her arms.

Vanessa briefly had her eyes shut, letting her body attempt to recuperate and gain a little bit of energy. Parts of her body ached for no reason at all, it didn't help when Daphne gave the side of her ribs a good shove. "Come on doll, up you go. That's it." said Daphne as she propped Vanessa up, earning a glare from Vanessa.

"No mummy!" whined Vanessa in a child like tone. Daphne laughed as she tossed Vanessa her bag, "Come on. You can rest in Divination." said Daphne, slinging her arm around Vanessa's shoulder, Vanessa's arm around her waist.

Unfortunately, she didn't get to sleep in Divination. Trelwaney insisted on Vanessa evaluating any dreams that she may have had in the past week. She didn't want to evaluate **it**, she didn't want to think about **it**, she didn't want to talk about **it**.

_I just, I can't._

Instead, Vanessa decided to make up something that would make her laugh, something she usually would have told Trelawney. She told, in vivid detail, about wild garden gnomes attacking her, kicking her with their small horned feet. Trelawney, of course, scribbled down what she was saying in an excited manner.

_Maybe today will be okay, keep acting like everything's okay. _

- - - - - - - - - -

"I swear Professor Binns makes me want to throw myself off the Astronomy Tower." grumbled Vanessa as she trotted out of the classroom, both Astoria and Daphne hot on her heels.

"Yep, Binns will make you want to do that won't he. You'd think he'd get the hint already, I mean, he is dead but he isn't stupid." muttered Astoria to Vanessa and Daphne. Daphne responded with a nod and yawn.

"That about sums him up." laughed Astoria as she pulled open the door to their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The subject used to be her favorite, up until Umbridge came along, Vanessa cringed every time the woman spoke. Vanessa took her place in the desk second to the front, taking the seat on the right, as Astoria sat on her left. Daphne, of course, sitting in front of them, her books already laid out in front of her.

In groups of two and three, the class began to slowly fill, everyone chatting happily, knowing soon they would be silenced by the stomach churning '**hem hem**'. By the time the bell rang for class to begin, everyone quickly noticed that Umbridge was no where to be seen.

"Where do you think she is? She's never late." said Daphne with a slightly confused expression.

"Who cares!" both Ron and Vanessa exclaimed at the same time, they both grinned. Just as Vanessa leaned over her desk to talk more with Daphne and Astoria, the door flew open. Everyone in the room immediately fell silent, both Astoria and Vanessa muttered swear words under their breath. She knew Umbridge was bound to show up sometime, late or not. But when she turned around to catch a glimpse of Umbridge standing in the doorway she felt her body begin to radiate with heat. None other that Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway, looking over all of the students with a haughty expression. In Vanessa's opinion, it should be illegal for him to walk into a room without a fair warning. Vanessa's eyes stayed fixated on Lucius' towering form, his long but slow strides awakening the butterflies in her stomach. Astoria nudged her softly in the side, grinning at Vanessa's far off expression. Vanessa couldn't bring herself to look away from Lucius, something about him was magnetic and enticing. She made the mistake of looking up into his glass-like eyes, her thoughts trickled out of her head as he locked her in a stare.

_Damn him..._

Lucius looked down at Vanessa, admiring the curiosity that seemed to be swimming freely in her eyes, she certainly did fascinate him. He strode past her, tightening his grip on his cane as he did so, very clearly enjoying the feeling of all the eyes locked on him in curiosity and some, fear. Boy, did he ever enjoy the superiority he felt over these teenagers.

In front of the class he stood in all his glory, his gray eyes seemed to be glimmering in almost a malicious way in the light, his long blonde hair rested flat on his chest. As he always was, he was dressed in the finest clothes as possible. "I know you all must be, terribly disappointed that Professor Umbridge is not here-" He paused to smirk down at Vanessa, who fidgeted anxiously in her seat. Astoria held a hand in front of her mouth as she quietly laughed. "but, I will be teaching you all for the remainder of the week while Professor Umbridge is away at the Ministry."

Vanessa's brows creased in confusion, how could the woman be gone when she had just gotten there two weeks prior. Vanessa watched as Lucius removed his large, expensive looking coat, resting it atop the back of his chair. He tousled his hair as he did so, brushing his hand down his front, flattening out any creases. Vanessa chuckled quietly, for some reason he looked rather adorable as he did so. Lucius' eyes perked up at the sound of laughter, his eyes softened at who the laughter's owner was.

Vanessa picked her 'Defense Against the Dark Arts: Level 5' out of her bag and flipped to the page that Lucius was instructing them to. As Vanessa began to look over the page that Lucius was beginning to lecture about, she felt Astoria nudge her again. Vanessa threw her a confused look, that was quickly answered by a note slipping into her hand.

'_**Enjoying this aren't you?**_'

Vanessa chuckled as she wrote back, '_**Obviously! Do you think I'm blind?**_' Vanessa carefully slid it back to Astoria, who quickly scribbled back a response.

'_**Going to try and claim him?**_' Vanessa looked up at Astoria with a raised brow and pursed lips, Astoria raised her brows with a playful grin.

'_**Very funny, like he's interested in some fifteen year old. Come off it, I don't have a chance.**_' Astoria snatched the paper back so roughly she nearly knocked her books off the desk.

'_**What makes you think he's not interested. Have you not seen the way he looks at you. I know you aren't stupid Nessa**_.'

Vanessa gave an exasperated sigh, "He's far too attractive to be interested in a girl like me."

"How many times do I have to tell you, woman? You are beautiful Van, if you weren't do you honestly think he would be staring at you the way he always does?"

Vanessa didn't exactly have a response for this. "Oh please, Astoria. It's nothing, I just admire him. I don't even think he knows I exist." Astoria rolls her eyes and flails her hands around, "He stares at you all the time, both me and Daphne have seen it. So has Draco, he even pointed it out two bloody weeks ago."

Vanessa stopped to turn her body to Astoria when she noticed just how quiet the class had gotten. Why was it so quiet. Apparently Astoria had come to the same conclusion as Vanessa, both exchanging a painful glance. They both looked up at Lucius Malfoy with guilty expressions.

Lucius glanced at the two girls with a look of bewilderment and curiosity, "What or, who should I say is the reason the two of you have been writing, and more importantly yelling in my class?" He asked in an accusing sort of manner. Astoria sat very rigid, biting her bottom lip as she did so, Vanessa slapped her hand over her face, the blush creeping over her face.

"Which one of you started it?" asked Lucius sternly, his accusing stare darting from Vanessa to Astoria. Before Astoria could open her mouth to speak, Vanessa interrupted, "I did, sir."

Lucius smirked in a pleased manner, "Well then, I believe a detention is in order Ms. Cunningham. For the remainder of this class _please_, attempt to keep quiet." He ended his sentence with a curt nod towards her, which completely caught her off guard. She figured he'd be more furious with her than that. Vanessa felt the blush in her cheeks grow as he gave her whole face a once over, "Yes sir, when?" she huffed in a defeated tone.

"Tonight. After dinner at, lets say, 8." He finished sharply, raising an eyebrow, as if inviting her to challenge him. Vanessa remained quiet, her eyes cast down at her book, waiting for the blush in her face to fade. The lesson carried on without a fuss or single interruption after that, Vanessa felt rather embarrassed all throughout the class.

"Great, now he hates me!" exclaimed Vanessa, throwing her hands in the air. Astoria laughed loudly, pulling Daphne and Vanessa around the corner.

"Detention, alone with him. Oh he really wants to punish you doesn't he." said Astoria with a sinister glimmer in her eyes. Daphne shook her head, a small unwanted smile creeping across her lips, "I can't believe you two." she remarked with a small laugh.

"Were we really that loud?" questioned Vanessa.

"Were you that loud? You were practically yelling at each other." laughed Daphne, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "At least something good came out of it." she smirked at the amused expression on Vanessa's face. She was still a little confused, how could him giving her detention be a good thing?

"What are you talking about, Daph?" asked Vanessa, she laughed as Daphne rolled her eyes at her own obliviousness.

"What does a man have to do to let you know he's interested? Put the pieces together, Nessa. Detention **alone**, tonight." said Astoria, lifting her brows in a suggestive manner. Vanessa screwed her face together momentarily, putting two and two together, after a short moment, it clicked.

"You don't-"

"Yes."

"We do." replied Astoria with a chuckle. Vanessa relaxed against the wall, a new found happiness ran through her veins, bringing a much needed smile to her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: New Chapter just cause I felt like it, started this one in the library yesterday morning when I was waiting for my prep writing class to start, finished it tonight. When I hit twenty reviews, I'll update. I know, I hate when writers do that to me but hey, I need feedback to know that what I'm doing is good. Review, lovely ones! :]**

Her heart hammered anxiously in her chest all day at the thought of Lucius Malfoy actually taking an interest in her, it was stupid and inappropriate, but she couldn't help but grin at the idea. The rational side of her head was telling her to be reasonable and to stop and think about the possibilities of him actually being interested in her. The other side of her head was telling the rational side to not be such a killjoy.

"Nessa, I swear, if he kisses you, you had damn well better kiss back -"

"Astoria!" exclaimed Vanessa, throwing her a sharp look.

"What?All I'm saying is, if Lucius Malfoy should try to feel you up-"

"Astoria!" barked Daphne, glaring at her younger sister.

Astoria raised her hands in defense, a coy smile playing out across her lips, "What? Oh are you two trying to protect Draco's sensitive ears?" she question with a giggle at Draco's expression. At the mentioning of his father attempting to kiss Vanessa, he pushed his plate away and was staring at Astoria with a curled upper lip and creased brow.

"Nothing against you, Cunningham. Just, the thought-" Draco stopped in mid sentence and covered his face with his hand.

"It's fine, Draco. No need to torture yourself with the ideas Astoria has been planting in your head, none of that is going to happen." replied Vanessa smoothly, tossing Astoria a sideways glance. For once that day, she had let her rational side take over, it had a sobering effect over her. She had been letting Astoria's over active imagination filled ramblings affect her, influencing and encouraging the daydreams Vanessa had been having all day.

Astoria took a disheartening notice to Vanessa's reply, "Oh come off it, Van. You were all for it today, why are you giving out on me now? Haven't let **this** one affect you, have you?" inquired Astoria with a nod of the head to her sister, who immediately gave Astoria a cross look.

"Astoria, be reasonable. It's detention, nothing else. You heard the same words come out of his mouth as I did. What he's doing is no different than what Snape or McGonagall do."

Astoria grimaced, "I don't want to picture Snape taking me down the dungeons and-"

"Astoria!" all three yelled in unison at a disgusted looking Astoria.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was a few minutes until eight and Vanessa knew it would be better if she were a few minutes early, given that most detentions involved something tedious and tiresome, she just wanted to get it over and done with. She wanted desperately to go down to her dorm and collapse onto her soft emerald sheets.

She rounded the corner to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, the swarming, restless butterflies in her stomach were making her nauseous, the memory of being sea sick passed through her mind. Vanessa clutched her stomach, almost a plead for them to stop before she entered the classroom. She took one deep inhale and exhale, straightening her posture before she gingerly pulled the door open. She felt her cheeks flush full on scarlet as she saw Lucius Malfoy standing, with his back turned to her, in front of the black board. As quietly as she could, Vanessa let the door close behind her, creeping over to her desk, slipping carefully into her seat.

"Good evening, Ms. Cunningham."

Vanessa jumped in her seat, a small girlish squeal escaping her. She kept her eyes down at the clear desk in front of her, wanting to avoid Mr. Malfoy's amused gray gaze. "Didn't mean to frighten you, Vanessa." he smiled as he turned around, even with the lack of light in the room, he could still make out the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"It's all right, sir. I should have made my presence more obvious, I just thought-"

"That maybe I didn't want to be disturbed?" he questioned with a knowing smile.

"Yes sir. I figured you may have just wanted it to be quiet so I-" but Vanessa did not finish her sentence, Lucius had begun to make his way to the front of her desk as she spoke, his intimidating form towered over Vanessa. She couldn't help it as her eyes quickly gave his whole form a once over.

"Please, my dear, I want your presence to be known." he cooed down at her as he took another bold step toward her, grasping her hand in his. He wasn't wearing his usual black dragon skin gloves, the feeling of his hand on her's once again brought a wave of comfort and warmth all throughout Vanessa's body. Suddenly, the swarming, restless butterflies in her stomach ceased their fluttering, resting with ease in her stomach. She looked away from him, fearing getting lost in his gaze, that was not what she was here for. Vanessa felt quite intimidated by Lucius Malfoy, not necessarily frightened or scared, perhaps just impressed and intrigued by him, something about him was intimidating yet lazy and comforting. Needless to say, she was quite confused by his advances. As Lucius rested a finger underneath her chin, she noticed once again that her cheeks were still burning hot, refusing to cool down at her inward commands. "No need to be anxious or shy." he chuckled, coaxing her to face him. She did as she was bade, staring back into his penetrating stare, she cleared her throat, regaining her posture.

"What is my detention you are giving me, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Vanessa in the calmest voice she could muster in that moment. Lucius was a bit put off by her sudden change in mood, but didn't let it show on his face. "Yes, of course. Your detention. Well, I'm going to be having you make a potion of my choosing. Doesn't sound too difficult does it?" asked Lucius, finally releasing her hand.

"No sir. Not difficult at all." smiled Vanessa, she would happily make any potion he suggested. Lucius raised a brow at her response, "Well, if it's too easy then-"

"No, no. Sir." she added quickly, "I just meant, it's not going to be overly difficult or too-"

Lucius held up a hand to cease her, "I understand, Vanessa. We won't be making the potion here so if you will, follow me?" he offered that same hand out to her to grasp, she cautiously placed her small hand in his, allowing him to gently pull her up. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and followed behind him, he pushed open the door for her, "After you, my dear." Vanessa quietly thanked him, leading the way through the deserted hallway, down to the dungeons. The whole walk there was deathly quiet, stirring up Vanessa's already tied up nerves. She could feel the familiar tingling of eyes on her, as Lucius followed behind her the whole time, the tingling not just on the back of her head.

Lucius, once again, held open the door for her, allowing her before him. Vanessa took her place at the very front of the class, adjusting the cauldron in front of her. "Now, the potion I want you to make is called The Draught of the Living Dead. The ingredients you will be needing-" Before he had even finished his sentence Vanessa had happily popped off her chair and trotted over to the ingredient cabinet, pulling out bottles filled with wormwood, asphodel, Valerian roots, and Sopophorous beans, even though she only needed one bean to make the potion.

Lucius watched her cradling the ingredients, searching for the rest, with a smirk creeping across his lips, she was definitely more intelligent than what he originally thought. He couldn't stop his eyes trailing over the curve of her bottom as she bent over to reach one last vile. She carried all the tiny bottles over to her desk and began eagerly cutting the Valerian roots, biting her bottom lip in thought. He chuckled softly as he saw her mutter a few choice swear words under her breath as she dropped a few Sopophorous beans. As he saw her kneel down to pick it up, he quickly pulled his wand from his cane and levitated all of the beans back into the jar.

Vanessa looked up at him, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, as she stood back up, "Thank you, sir." she said shyly, beginning once again with her potion making.

For nearly an hour, Lucius sat at Professor Snape's desk, ever so often stealing glances at Vanessa, observing her rather impressive potion making. He wondered to himself why Severus had told him she wasn't very good at it, she seemed to be knowing what she was doing, as far as a fifteen year old would anyway. As he saw a triumphant smile dance on her full lips, he rose from his seat and walked over to look into her cauldron. He nodded his head to himself, it wasn't the exact shade that it needed to be but it was good enough to him. "The color is a tad off, you must've not stirred it the right way. Not to worry, my dear. You've done rather well, considering this is a potion covered in your sixth year. Well done."

Vanessa felt a rush of pride run through her, knowing she had accomplished a potion most fifth years couldn't and the fact she had impressed Lucius Malfoy made her feel very proud. A beaming smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, she couldn't hide her pride, even in the present company. She nearly jerked her arm as she felt his hand on hers, but once again, found herself at ease with him. Suddenly the room felt much warmer, Lucius ran one hand over her cheek, delighting the skin beneath it. Vanessa tried her best to pull herself away from his gaze, but it was nearly impossible, the blue and brown acting on their own accord. "You're quite the lovely girl, Vanessa." cooed Lucius, running the back of his hand over her cheek again, creating extreme warmth beneath his hand.

She felt the gap between her body and his close as his other hand rested at her waist, her breathing involuntarily hitched. "Don't be frightened of me, Vanessa. I'm not going to harm you." he spoke once again in his silk like voice. Vanessa relaxed against his hand on her waist, trying desperately to cool the heat in her cheeks. Out of habit she wet her lips, intent on speaking, but fell silent as Lucius' thumb ran over her bottom lip, cradling her face as he did so. As his eyes were locked on her lips, she took the opportunity to give his face a good look.

He had few wrinkles under his eyes, enough to show his age, yet less than most men his age, she supposed. His lips were thin and had small creases on them, from time and age, the corners of his mouth looked as if he smirked often. His cheekbones were well defined, as was his jaw, the blond hair and blue eyes only adding to his attractive features. Vanessa felt his thumb cease its motions on her bottom lip, she looked up into his gray orbs, knowing she'd see his staring straight back.

Without a word, Lucius pressed his lips gently against Vanessa's, running his hand into her hair as he pulled her into him. At first, Vanessa was a taken aback at his sudden kiss, but not a moment after his hand found her hair did she kiss him back, resting her hands on his broad shoulders. Vanessa felt his hand slide to the middle of her back, keeping her pressed up against his towering form. She couldn't hold back a giggle as he slid her bottom lip between his teeth, giving her a playful nip. The two parted lips, Vanessa's big doe eyes staring up at his confident gray orbs, an expectant and shy glint in her stare. He could help himself as he placed small kiss on her forehead, running his hand through her hair again, rubbing her back protectively. "I know that it isn't appropriate or in my best interest to be interested in a girl your age, but, one can't exactly change what they find fascinating."

_Did he, really? Really?Oh Astoria is going to have a fit at this._

"I'm sorry?" breathed Vanessa, still reeling from the kiss they just shared, "Do you mean to say, you are, I mean-" He gently pressed his fingers against her lips, shushing her.

"Yes, Vanessa." he replied confidently, secretly loving the blush that rose in her cheeks, she had been doing that an awful lot that night, he was thoroughly enjoying in it.

"Mr. Malfoy what is it that you find so fascinating?" asked Vanessa, still a bit in shock of his recent confession.

"Am I not allowed to take interest in a beautiful girl? And please, it's Lucius."

Vanessa felt her blood race in her veins, the butterflies reawakening in her stomach, slamming against her insides. She really hadn't anything to say to him, as her mind scrambled to come up with something, nothing but blanks came up, she was speechless.

"Well, Mr., I mean, Lucius, I should probably go back to my, uh, dorm." suggested Vanessa nervously, noticing that her hands were shaking with nerves.

"Of course, you need your rest, but not before you tell me whether or not you'll have dinner with me at seven tomorrow night." he asked with a sly grin that made Vanessa smile involuntarily.

"Of course, M- Lucius."

Lucius beamed down at her, feeling a rush of excitement and, though he wouldn't admit it, nerves. His hand left her back, allowing her to grab her bag off of the table beside them. As Vanessa began to clean up the left over potion and ingredients, Lucius stopped her, "No need, Vanessa. I'll take care of it, you're excused to go down to your dormitory."

Vanessa thanked him with a smile, biting her bottom lip in excitement as she got to the door, but she stopped to ask, "Where do you want me to meet you?"

Lucius stopped to think, where could they meet without being seen? "In the common room. Don't be late."

_Oh you won't have to worry about that._

Vanessa smiled back shyly before practically bouncing out of the room, her happiness seemingly over flowing from her. She could still feel her lips tingling from the feeling of his soft thin lips against her, his kiss felt like nothing she had ever had before. All the other people she had ever kissed were rough or inexperienced, boys. In that moment, she had completely forgotten about the event three months previously, her over joyed mind not allowing any thoughts of **IT** to plague its perfectly happy state.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry it has taken so long, I've had a lot with school and not to mention my other stories I am working on. I hope you all are enjoying it thus far. I know I am :] Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they mean so much to me! In five reviews, I'll post the next chapter. R/R everyone! **

"I knew it, bloody knew! What I tell you, Van? Didn't I tell you he wanted you, go on, admit it. I was right! Did he try to cop-"

"Astoria! Stop hounding her about it, besides, I'm positive he tried to feel her up." grinned Daphne, quickly dodging out of the way of an oncoming pillow.

"Not you too!" growled Vanessa, burying her hands in embarrassment. " I should never have told the two of you." Both Astoria and Daphne's jaws dropped, mocking anger.

"Not tell us? What the hell would you wanna do that for? It's not like we're gonna tell anyone." said Astoria rather loudly, Vanessa smacked her lips together, "You won't have to if you don't lower your bloody voice!" she whispered angrily, tossing a glance up to the staircase behind them. She was rather surprised no one had come down from their dorms to tell them to keep it down. The stone walls in the common room tended to have a rather loud echo.

"Well, so**rry, **just a little excited for you, no need to go off." grumbled Astoria, laying her tired head on the arm chair, her eyes blinking slowly.

"Sorry, just a little paranoid I guess. It's just, so...I don't know." she fell onto her back, her legs dangling over the arm chairs. Doing so brought back many memories of the past five years. The three of them would always gather in the common room at the middle of the night, rather to sit and talk, sit and cry, or just sit and enjoy each others company. Vanessa smiled at the thought, she was glad she had Daphne and Astoria, even if they did have loose lips at times.

"Well you better start believing it kiddo, you've got a date tomorrow night. Did he tell you to wear anything specific? Did he tell you to wear anything at all?" giggled Daphne. Vanessa rolled her eyes as she heard the sisters chuckling.

The idea of having sex was too much for Vanessa's mind to handle at that time. She didn't know if she would be okay with that in a month, a few months, a year, ever? She cut off the unpleasant thoughts that were beginning to trickle through, she was having a good night, still on a high from the kiss, she didn't want the idea of **IT** and what he did to ruin that.

"He didn't mention anything, all he said was meet me at seven in the common room and to not be late. Nothing too specific." Vanessa replied just before a yawn escaped her, her body sinking comfortably into the leather, her eyes begging for some much needed rest.

"Da it Vaessa, shu uh." Daphne mumbled through a yawn, whacking Astoria in the side as she stretched.

Vanessa chuckled with her eyes closed as she listened to the two sisters exchange smacks, her body slowly giving in deeper to its inner sloth. The last thing Vanessa heard before her eyes eased shut was a low thud of one of the girls falling off the couch.

"-doing down here?" someones very annoying voice called from behind Vanessa, being slowly pulled from her comfortable sleep. She groggily peaked her eyes opening, immediately slapping a hand over her eyes, mumbling under her breath.

"Wha?" groaned Vanessa, sitting up fully, her wavy, tangled hair covering her eyes. A low chuckle came from the corner of the room, she flipped her head in that direction, flipping her hair out of her face. Draco was standing with his arms folded over his chest with an amused grin, "You actually fell asleep down here?"

Vanessa fell back on the couch, adjusting her eyes that were watering from the sudden wake up. "Yeah, we all did. We've been known to do that." she said while she chuckled at the sight of her two friends who were sleeping awkwardly on the small couch across from her. Draco bounced down from the steps, his arms folded across his chest, "So, going to just admit that I was right or am I going to have to squeeze it out of you?"

Vanessa screwed her eyes up at Draco, who, at that moment, had quite the triumphant smirk plastered on his face. She had a sudden urge to slap the look off of his face, but decided it better if she didn't. "I don't know what you're talking about, Draco." she answered dryly, lifting herself off the comfortable couch, cracking her neck as she did so.

"My father?" the way he said it made it sound more like a statement rather than a question. Vanessa felt her cheeks warm at the mention of Lucius Malfoy, "I see that. Besides, I think everyone with a pair of eyes saw the way you two kept looking at one another all day yesterday."

Vanessa felt the fire flicker brightly on her cheeks, she bowed her head in embarrassment. It must've been true, she assumed. Even though subtly was her specialty, she was doubted her actions were anything but subtle around Lucius Malfoy. "It's inappropriate for the both us, your father and I, to have the thoughts that we do about one another."

"Inappropriate? Is that what you want to call it? Look, Vanessa, I know you and I don't have the best track record with one another, but I am willing to put aside the," Draco paused, obviously choosing his words very carefully at the sight of Vanessa's perked brows, "_differences _you and I share. Blood related and what not. My father obviously thinks you something special, otherwise he wouldn't be acting the way he has been. Vanessa, can I tell you something?" Vanessa had to bite down the smirk that pranced behind her lips, she nodded quickly.

"Breathe a word of this-"

"Get on with it will you?" Vanessa said hurriedly. Draco's brows met in the middle, he clicked his teeth before beginning again.

"I haven't really seen my father look at a woman the way he looks at you. Mind you, he's been with a handful since my mother but, he never looked at them the way he looks at you. Truth be told it's a bit unnerving, but what say do I have about what my father takes interest in? What I'm trying to say is, as long as you treat my father well, I'll attempt to-"

"Keep your mouth shut about my friends?" quipped Vanessa, folding her arms underneath her bust.

Draco clenched his jaw, "You're a real mouth piece you know that?" Vanessa nodded in agreement, smiling at his obvious frustration. "You should be being nice to me, considering you're going on a date with my father."

"How do you know about that?" said Vanessa as her cheeks blushed a bubblegum pink.

"Just a suggestion. Next time you talk about something in the common room, make sure Astoria is nowhere in sight. Do you have any idea how loud she is? Does she know the walls down here echo."

Vanessa began to chuckle silently, she knew someone had to have heard, given Astoria's boisterous tone. "We tried to tell her that." she said through laughter. Draco half grinned as he gave Astoria a once over, had Vanessa not been quick enough, she would've missed it.

"Well come on, we should wake them up so that you all have enough time to put yourselves together." said Draco, standing back up off of the couch, smoothing over his front.

"How considerate of you, Draco." chuckled Vanessa, pulling her hair up into a ponytail as she stood up next to Draco, observing his pale, pinched, features.

"We have an accord?" questioned Draco, holding out the palm of his hand to her. Vanessa smiled a genuine smile as she shook Draco's hand.

"We have an accord." she agreed, giving his hand a squeeze before releasing it.

Draco looked over at the still sleeping sisters, both he and Vanessa tilting their heads in thought. Vanessa chewed on her bottom lip, running it through her teeth repeatedly. "I have an idea." she grinned, grabbing her wand off of the table behind them.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco, pulling out his own wand as she gestured for his.

"Going to wake them up of course. They did this to me not too long ago."

Draco gave her a questioning look before she flashed her row of teeth, a playful glint in her eyes that had been dormant for several months. "You know the levicorporus spell, correct."

Draco chuckled, "Yeah, I used that on Longbottom last-" he stopped as Vanessa gave him a warning glare. Seeing as how she had a wand in hand, Draco closed his mouth without a word.

"On my count. You get Astoria. 1, 2, 3. _Levicorpus_!" called Vanessa watching in amusement as both Daphne and Astoria were pulled into the air by their ankles. Both sisters eyes flew open, a yell erupting out of both of them, arms flailing as if they were drowning. Daphne beginning swinging in mid air, attempting to pull at thin air. Astoria was simply shrieking at the top of her lungs, slapping at Draco, who's face was flushed with laughter, and such a violent shade of red he appeared to be choking. Vanessa clutched her stomach and her wand fell to her side at the look on their surprised faces. At that, both Daphne and Astoria crashed into two heaps onto the small couch, hitting each other in the face with their legs.

"Oi Cunningham, I'll _kill_ you!" screeched Daphne running after Vanessa, who at the sight of Daphne's angered, flushed face, ran up the staircase and into their shared dorm.

"Oh, payback will be hell for you little one! Let me be the first to promise you that." promised Astoria with a wave of a finger in Vanessa's face. Vanessa merely laughed, a smile that felt so foreign and new crossing her face. It felt good to smile, to be free of the constantly panicked look she so frequently wore.

The entire day had seemed to just flow, like a running river with no rocks in the way, just smooth and relaxed. Her mood had seemed to do a one eighty, almost anyways. For once in nearly four months, she wasn't consumed with the thoughts of the past, instead, the present and potential future kept a permanent grin on her face.

"What are you all grinny about. Oh, that's right, I forgot. You have a date tonight!" Astoria practically hollered, causing both Daphne and Vanessa to smack Astoria's arms.

"Shut up!"

"Keep your ruddy voice down." Vanessa whispered in a strained voice as the three entered the barely filled Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, the back of Lucius Malfoy meeting Vanessa's eyes. She felt her face flush with color.

"Christ, Astoria." growled Vanessa, more to herself than to anyone in particular. She kept her eyes on Lucius' back as she took her seat next to Astoria, running her bottom lip through her teeth.

The class began to fill slowly, the usual groups of three and four finding their seats as they continued to chatter amongst themselves.

Lucius kept his back to the class, writing specific page numbers on the black board. Vanessa couldn't keep her eyes off his long blond hair, even as she talk quietly with Astoria. Even just the sight of his back made Vanessa nervous, her breath catch in her throat, and her cheeks exude warmth. So when Lucius turned around, that warmth became a strong, burning, sensation; her heart beating off pace inside her ribcage.

Lucius and Vanessa's eyes met, locked inside a burning and curious stare that nearly threw the other off balance, each as equally fascinated by the other. His piercingly ivory hair framed his structured and smooth face, his glass eyes like searchlights seemed to liquify her own brown stare, peeling away the skin to peek inside her mind; rummaging through the muscles and tissue to get a better look inside. One side of her mouth tugged into her cheek, a tiny comma shaped dimple forming in the corner; her cheeks blushed furiously at his one sided smile, the warmth radiating off of his thin lips. Their eyes stayed momentarily fixated together, drinking in the vision of them, attempting to perform telekinesis; an unwavering desire to know what the other was thinking. They both had seemed to realize that they were holding their gaze for far too long as Astoria began to giggle behind closed lips; a coy and knowing glint in her wide eyes.

Vanessa pulled her eyes away, instead directing her gaze at Astoria, eying her with a firm expression, her lips pursed and brows raised high. She was looking at Astoria the way a stern teacher would a disruptive student; demanding their silent respect. Vanessa knew, of course, why Astoria was laughing. Because she was right about Lucius.

_Damn her for being right. _

Lucius clasped his hands together, drinking in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as if to cherish its nourishment. "Today, you all will be reading a short chapter out of the text book that Professor Umbridge has assigned to you."

Vanessa and Astoria exchanged bored eyes, Astoria's head falling into the heal of her hand, flicking the top of the book in frustration. Vanessa ran a hand through her wavy brown hair, tucking a stray piece behind her ear, twirling the ends of it between her fingers, her eyes still on Lucius' attractive form. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him, the way his lips curved as he spoke, the very pitch of his voice; soft and low, masculine and powerful, yet a hint of gentleness hidden between the rolling of his 'r's.

Before long, the whole class, including Vanessa, had their noses buried in Chapter Two of_ Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard. Vanessa couldn't understand what a text book could possibly teach her about defensive spells and how to counteract them, the book that was grasped in Vanessa's palms merely told her risk free and secure ways to perform spells and how to defer possibly dangerous situations.

_Well that's not going to help me one bloody bit if I come across a Death Eater now, is it? They'd have Avada Kedavra'd me before I'd even open my mouth! _

_So stupid_, she thought bitterly, reading what was put before her felt like an insult to her intelligence, as if fifth years were mindless cattle they could herd in any direction they pleased. Of course a fifteen year old couldn't possibly have seen the Dark Lord return, he had to be lying. Just thinking of it made her slam her own book shut, causing Astoria to jump. Vanessa dropped the relatively light book down onto the desk, a loud smack resonating from the books impact.

Vanessa noticed Lucius raise his head with an almost disturbed look on his face, the expression slipped off of his face as he noticed that it was Vanessa who was the source of the loud noises. She immediately wiped the frustrated look off of her face, popping a small, tight lipped smile on her full pout. Looking away from him as fast as she could, she didn't need her face to be more flushed than it already was.

Moments after Vanessa's small temper tantrum, Lucius rose from his seat at the front of the class, his towering blond form drawing Vanessa's ever wandering eyes straight to him, like the first beams of sunlight finding the flowers beneath their covers of winter snow; warming their pedals. "Can anyone tell me the derivation of the spell Expelliarmus?" questioned Lucius, his hands folded behind his back, chin slightly raised.

Vanessa thought hard about the Latin her mother had tried to teach her the previous summers.

_Expelliarmus. Expel, expelli, armus. _

Before she got a chance to think the whole word through, Hermione's hand shot through the air, stiff as a board and anxious, her bottom nearly rising out of the sight. Vanessa smiled at Hermione's eagerness and lust for knowledge; to know everything she could, to be the first to answer every question, and for it to be the correct answer. Lucius seemed to be trying to avoid the obvious, his own ever wandering gaze searching for any hint of a raised hand from anyone else but Hermione. Vanessa couldn't help but feel bad for her, and at the same time be reminded that Lucius Malfoy, like his son, had a prejudice against muggleborns and half bloods. The reminder cut her cold and sharp, like the edge of a jagged blade.

"How about you, Ms. Cunningham?" the way his voice curled around her name made her toes tingle in her shoes.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know, but obviously Hermione knows the answer." Vanessa said as politely as she could, polishing her dazed expression with a smile. She felt her weight shift to one side of her seat as he inched closer to her, his eyes fixated on her face. She kept her eyes fixed between his brows, not wanting to get trapped in his sea of swirling gray.

"I believe I asked you, not Ms. Granger." the way he hissed out Hermione's last name made Vanessa bit her tongue, hard. She didn't even know the answer to the question and he was making her scavenge every crevice of her brain to figure out the answer. Vanessa couldn't help but sit with a confused expression on her face as she dissected the word, averting her eyes to corner of room where the wall and ceiling met.

_All right, think Vanessa. Expelliarmus. Okay, expel. Expello, like repel. _

"Well, Expello, as in the repel and armus, like arms, like armor. Tools or weapons. It means to expel the weapons." Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief as Lucius gave her a warm, congratulatory smile.

"Well done, Vanessa." he inclined his head slightly, giving her face a once over, Vanessa felt all the blood rush to her head, the sound of her heart pumping the many gallons of red liquid filled her ears, _Thump, thump. Thump, thump. _

"I thought it was kinda cute." giggled Astoria, referring to the days' D.A.D.A. Lesson, before taking a large bite of a turkey sandwich. Having missed breakfast, their stomachs had begun growling like mad at the smell of lunch. Vanessa stopped mid bite to look over at Astoria and tilt her head, brows meeting in the middle.

"How the hell was it cute? He put me on the spot." said Vanessa, resuming her eating of fruit salad.

"He was testing you, doll. Just seeing how intelligent you are. You know, playing with you."

Vanessa clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth at Astoria's statement, it sounded completely idiotic and pointless. But yet, it made sense, it was a guy thing to do. Put her on the spot and make her sweat. She turned over a piece of watermelon before popping it into her mouth, she was far to anxious about her up coming date to even speak. What she would wear, what perfume. Was it even right to do so? Did she **really** feel up to something like a date?

_It's a date, nothing too personal._

As if reading her mind, Daphne asked, "Got any ideas of what you want to wear?" Vanessa wrinkled her nose in thought, she hadn't really the slightest clue. Lucius didn't tell her to dress up or down, he just said show up.

"He didn't say anything specific so I'm just guessing something normal." Both Daphne and Astoria looked rather unimpressed.

"Something normal? Really, Vanessa? How about one of your summer dresses, that white one looks great on you, it emphasizes your cleavage." Vanessa narrowed her eyes at Astoria.

"I want his attention on my face, not my cleavage, Astoria." All three girls chuckled, all three casting their eyes up at Lucius, who was reading a book beneath his fingers. His face was relaxed and calm, his brows occasionally peaking in interest at something he was reading. Vanessa ran her hand through her hair and chuckled, she was beginning to feel face becoming warm, once again. He had this affect on her, warmth would run over her, surge through her veins at the very sight of him; each vertebra straightening out and relaxing each tense muscle, spreading the comfort throughout her whole body. The feeling was undeniably wonderful, a feeling of which she reveled in.

Somehow, Astoria had convinced Vanessa to wear the white summer dress she had suggested at lunch, the very dress that hugged her cleavage tightly, along with the rest of her svelte figure. The straps of the dress were small and covered a mere inch of her shoulder, the hem falling a modest two inches above her knees. She had done nothing to her hair, merely brushing out any of the knots that seemed to form for no reason deep in the back of her chestnut brown hair. Her makeup was as she usually did it, her eyes dark and makeup fair. Being as critical as she was, Vanessa turned sideways in the mirror, running her hand over her stomach, examining the way it looked in her figure hugging dress. She feared how it might look when she sat down. Her head buzzed with a million anxious voices, the only thing that seemed to silence them were Astoria and Daphne's praises and promises of a good night.

"It'll be fine, Vanessa. Stop worrying so much, you haven't a reason to anyways." soothed Daphne, rubbing Vanessa's shoulder reassuringly.

"Besides, you look beautiful. I don't think he'll be able to keep his hands off you." giggled Astoria, a kind smile parting her lips.

"Well he damn well better." chuckled Vanessa, before slipping on her flats, running her hand over her dress again and again. Her nerves swarmed through her like angered bees that had just had their hive destroyed.

Astoria, Daphne, and Vanessa stepped down into the always cold common room, all three turning to one another, hopeful smiles floating amongst the trio.

"You'll be fine. I know you will. Just try to relax." cooed Daphne in a maternal tone. Vanessa quietly thanked them both, giving each friend a tight hug that seemed to scream 'I'm scared!'

"Don't spare any dirty detail!" yelled Astoria as she and Daphne began to crawl through the common room door. Vanessa laughed loudly, "There won't be any dirty details!" yelled Vanessa.

Content with waiting, Vanessa took a seat at the couch she had fallen asleep on the previous night, folding her hands in her lap, legs crossed. Her heart fluttered away in her chest, like a bird begging to be released from it's cage; to be free from the restraints of her ribs. Her foot tapped anxiously on the table in front of her, desperately wanting the wait to be over soon.

As if on cue, "Glad to see you keep on time." purred at voice behind her, she had to stop herself from jumping at the sound. Vanessa turned around only to met the divine sight that was Lucius Malfoy, his blond hair pulled back, resting down his back, by what Vanessa assumed as a bow. His polished features seemed to extenuated by the lack of his hair on his shoulders, his eyes a stronger hue of grayish blue.

Vanessa rose from the couch, striding over to where he was standing a shy smile cross her full pout, her tongue dancing behind her teeth; words bouncing off of her taste buds. Lucius looked her over fully, giving a genuine smile at the sight, "You look beautiful, Vanessa."

She felt as though the words dancing on her tongue had dissolved to mere saliva on her tongue, words and actions failing her. "Thank you. You don't look half bad either."

"Not half bad?" he chuckled, "I'll take that."

Vanessa chuckled as well, her laughter parting her lips, exposing her pearly rows of teeth. Lucius extended his hand to her, offering his gloved palm to hold. She placed her small hand delicately in his, the feeling of how comfortable it was to do so, washed over her. No pressure or anxiety, no force. Her smile widened ten fold, the muscles in her body relaxing as pair made their way out of the common room and out into the abandon hallways.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So, I didn't get five reviews **

**But I did get two, which made me very happy. So, I decided to update for the two of you that did review and those of you that just recently added this story to your favorite's or put the story on alert. I do hope to get more than two reviews on this chapter. I've worked very hard to make this a well written and well rounded story. I appreciate feedback more than any of you could imagine. Enjoy everyone. R/R:)**

**6/12/10 EDIT: I decided to edit a few things in this chapter as a reviewer's suggestion made me do a double take. I forgot that I actually put this in my story and got a bit red in the face when I read it lol. There have been a few things that I've wanted to fix in this story. I'm never satisfied. I would personally like to thank the reviewer who brought this to my attention. I really thought I had edited that part out but apparently not. I thought I had fixed it after uploading it, but I didn't. Now I feel really stupid lol. I hope this little fix helps a lot, because when I read it, I didn't like it, and it felt rushed. Sure, I think Lucius is a bit of a 'go off half cocked' kind of guy, but not in the way that I wrote it in this chapter. Hope this helped. Review:)**

Vanessa couldn't control the muscles in her face, her cheeks had pulled her lips into a smile that could not be erased. Her whole figure seemed to tingle with warmth and heightened sensitivity, having her dainty hand clasped in his made her feel significant and somewhat special. As Lucius led the way, he would occasionally glance down at her, a half smile pulling at his thin lips; Vanessa's face flushed every time. As he led her deeper down corridors she'd never been to, Vanessa began to lose track of where she was, confusion wafting over her.

"Lucius?" questioned Vanessa, her brows raised and scrunched in the middle. Lucius met her eyes at the sound of his name, he ran his hand over Vanessa's.

"Yes, Vanessa?" the way he purred her name made Vanessa want to grab her name out of mid air and hold it against her heart.

"Where are you taking me?"asked Vanessa. Lucius led her around the corner, before a portrait of what Vanessa thought strongly resembled dancing trolls, Vanessa tilted her head to the side in curiosity at the portrait, a giggle bubbling up in the back of her throat. Lucius looked down at her, curious to what she was laughing at, when he saw what was causing her laughter, a smile split his lips.

"Always was my favorite." chuckled Lucius, he released Vanessa's hand, and he began to pace back and forth in front of the wall. Vanessa peeled her eyes in confusion, she watched as he passed the wall for a third time, her confusion becoming more apparent across her face as he stopped.

"What're you-" Vanessa paused as she noticed the wall begin to cave in slowly, layers of the wall disappearing before her very eyes. She took several steps forward before she stopped at Lucius's side.

"You know what this is, don't you?" asked Lucius, looking over her surprised face with an amused smile.

"Of course I do." said Vanessa, watching the wall form into a large wooden door. "This is the Room of Requirement, some call it the 'come and go room'. It only appears if the seeker is in real need of it, and it's always equipped for the seeker's needs."

Lucius opened the door for her, looking over his shoulder as he did so. "My, Vanessa. It seems as if you may be one of the only people I've met that have read 'Hogwarts, A History' fully. I must confess myself impressed." smiled Lucius, he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched Vanessa's eyes widen at the sight of the room.

Vanessa's eyes hungrily soaked up the vision of the dim lit room, the lights a haunting hue of dark green. The walls were mirrors that were nearly opaque, the green lighting made it even harder for her to attempt to see her reflection. There was a small round table, set for two, in the center of the room. Vanessa felt her whole body flow with electricity.

"Look up." whispered Lucius into Vanessa's ear, brushing the hair away from her neck, she felt her skin raise in pleased goosebumps. Vanessa glanced up at the ceiling, her breath caught in throat at the beauty of it. Thousands of candles floated above them, their yellow and blue flames clashed beautifully with the green hue in the room.

"Lucius. This is, this is beautiful." breathed Vanessa, her eyes still averted to the ceiling, admiring the candles as they weaved throughout one another slowly, as if they were dancing with one another.

"I'm glad you like it." replied Lucius, his hand found Vanessa's fingers, he led her over to the table, pulling out her chair for her. Vanessa sunk into the soft cushioning of the chair and thanked Lucius over her shoulder. Lucius took his seat across from her, Vanessa could've sworn she felt the blood flowing through her heart stop, if only for a second. In that particular lighting, his gray eyes look an oceanic blue, the sight reminded her of the shore in front of her nonna's home, the same color as the water that she played in as a child. The lighting brought out more than the unique coloring of his eyes, for his cheekbones seemed accentuated and prominent, as well as his strong jaw that he always kept elevated. To Vanessa, he looked as though he belonged in a noble family, he looked so aristocratic and polished. Vanessa couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Are you frightened, my dear?" asked Lucius, his words were soothing like a hot cup of tea. Vanessa softly smiled, exhaling through her nose.

"No. Quite at easy actually." she replied, their eyes holding onto each other longer than before.

"I was worried you might be. Quite worried you wouldn't show up actually." chuckled Lucius. His deep laughter was infectious, Vanessa couldn't help but laugh as well.

"No, I tend to keep my word. I wouldn't have stood you up, I promise." she said sincerely, resting her elbows on the table, her posture more upright and alert. Lucius reached for her hand, laying his hand near hers, allowing her to come to him. Vanessa rested her slightly shaking hand in his, the warmth that radiated off of him seemed to travel up her hand, arm, and spread throughout her whole body. Her hand still shook from the small bit of intimidation she felt alone with Lucius.

"Not nervous are you, Vanessa?" asked Lucius in a lower voice that made Vanessa's stomach do a flip.

Vanessa pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded, Lucius began to run his fingers over the palm of her hand.

"That makes two of us." replied Lucius, surprising Vanessa with his response, she could see the sincerity swimming in his blue eyes.

"And what do you have to be nervous about?" asked Vanessa. Lucius looked her over, his eyes moved over each arm, both shoulders, her long brown hair, up to her neck and face, all the while his own bottom lip remained in between his teeth. Vanessa giggled at his habit, the same habit she always did when she concentrated.

"I'm with a beautiful and intelligent young woman, how could I possibly not be nervous." said Lucius, lacing his fingers with hers. Vanessa could feel all the blood in her body racing into her cheeks.

"Well, thank you." said Vanessa, her eyes dropping down to their intertwined fingers. It felt natural and calming to have her hand in his, a feeling she had never had with any man, so at ease and soothed by the mere touch of their hand. She looked back up at him, their eyes met once again, holding onto each other, almost daring the other pair to try and look away, for they would surely fail.

"I can't describe how at ease I feel with you. It's refreshing." said Lucius, his eyes peeled in curiosity at her, a kind smile pulled at his cheeks. She knew just what he meant, she felt the same way. She felt no need to pretend to be something she wasn't, more importantly, she didn't feel as though she were being eyed like prey.

"I know exactly what you mean." Lucius smiled at her response, the two exchanged smiles before he asked, "Now, tell me if I'm right or not. You do like chops, don't you?" asked Lucius, a smile pulling at his lips as he tapped the tip of his wand on the table. Her blank plate was filled immediately by steaming chops and a side of mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables; a full glass of pumpkin juice appeared in front of her as well.

Vanessa leaned forward in her seat as she took in the smell and the sight of Lucius; she hadn't thought it was capable for a Malfoy to smile that way. "Very good. Kind of, um, strange that you know this is what I like to eat. Not watching me all the time are you?" questioned Vanessa with a flutter of a giggle in her voice. Lucius dipped his head toward her as if her were to tell her a secret. "Not all the time." Vanessa quirked an eyebrow and chuckled before taking a gracious sip of her pumpkin juice. Lucius laughed nervously, "You don't think I'm being literal do you?" the two of them laughed, almost anxiously. "I asked Draco to tell me what you liked. Though, I did try to find out myself, but my eye sight isn't what it once was."

Vanessa began cutting at her chops, taking glances up at Lucius, it was difficult to not just sit and stare at him. "Tell me, Lucius." she paused to half smile to herself for a brief moment, "What is it that you do?"

Lucius paused to dab at the corner of his mouth before he answered, his eyes flickered over her shoulders and arms for a moment, "I'm afraid I have a rather _uninteresting_ answer."

Vanessa tutted, "It can't be that uninteresting, you seem to be living quite comfortably." Vanessa had noticed then just how relaxed she seemed to be as she scooped a spoonful of potatoes in her mouth.

"Well, that's a different story." laughed Lucius. "My job, however, is as a Ministry Official." Lucius's face seemed to slacken at the thought of his job, an almost bored expression peaked on his features.

Vanessa swallowed another sip of juice, "You seem so enthusiastic about it." laughed Vanessa. Lucius caught her eyes once more, and stayed there a moment longer than a casual glance. An amused smile pulled the corners of his mouth into his cheeks.

"I'd hate to scare you off by going into the details." chuckled Lucius. Vanessa was momentarily taken a back by his sense of humor. The idea of Lucius Malfoy making her laugh had never crossed her mind. The only times she had seen him he was so stoic, bold, and seemingly unamused by anything, but this was a whole different side to him that she had never expected or predicted that she would see. It made her body flood with warmth and a yearning to get closer to him, and find out more about Lucius Malfoy.

Vanessa watched with a half smile as Lucius explained what he was really at Hogwarts to do, but Vanessa wasn't truly listening, the reason why he was there didn't really matter to her as she watched him speak. His posture was perfect and straight. She had noticed that he liked to use his hands as he spoke, he would work his hands around in front of him as though he were working dough, turning it and pulling it. As some of the words Lucius was saying slipped in her head, she noticed, as though she hadn't before, that she wasn't with a teenage boy, she was sitting across the small table from a grown man. A man. For some odd reason, it had only hit her as she sat across from him and watched him talk and work the imaginary dough between his hands. The thought was oddly comforting and appealing. Lucius had much more experience in life than anyone she had ever dated or associated with. He had been through being a teenager, love, a marriage, a child, a divorce, and even a war. Part of her was blatantly intimidated by the prospect of being with him, the other half was enthralled and felt a spark of curiosity towards what could be in store for them. However, Vanessa had not forgotten what her mother had told her about Lucius, his affiliation with Death Eaters. She kept the unpleasant thought in the farthest back space in her head, yet she still kept it there for later use.

"Now, my dear, tell me about you." said Lucius, folding his napkin on his plate. Lucius rested his hands down on the table and pulled himself closer to the table. Vanessa ran her tongue over her lips and bowed her head, she wasn't used to a man being so interested in her.

"There's not that much to tell." confessed Vanessa, a bubble of laughter peaking out.

"Of course there is. Why do you think I would've asked you to dinner with me?" chuckled Lucius. Vanessa almost jumped as his fingers began to drum over her knuckles.

"To be honest, I haven't the slightest idea why you asked me to dinner." laughed Vanessa, relaxing her shoulders.

"I brought you here because I'm curious about you."admitted Lucius with a grin, sipping at his own glass. "Please, appease my curiosity." chuckled Lucius. Vanessa's lips parted in laughter, the smile on Lucius's face seemed sincere and charismatic.

"All right. I'll appease your curiosity." giggled Vanessa, earning a cock of the head and grin from Lucius. Vanessa went into explaining about her own self, what she liked, what she didn't. To Vanessa, her stories seemed so miniscule and insignificant, yet she had to remember, she was still a teenager and the only battle story she had to tell was too fresh to mention.

"Now, wait, wait just a moment." said Lucius, bowing his head and rubbing his pale brows as if he were suffering a headache. "You mean to tell me that you support the-"

"Chudley Cannons, yes. There's nothing wrong with them!" said Vanessa almost defensively. Even though everyone knew the Chudley Cannons were not the best team, far from it, Vanessa still supported them. Vanessa was fiercely protective over them.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with them, except they haven't one a ruddy thing since eighteen ninety two!" laughed Lucius. Vanessa locked her jaw but couldn't manage to keep her composure and began laughing along with Lucius despite herself.

"Still, they always try their hardest, no matter what. No matter how many losses." replied Vanessa as she tried to suffocate her laughter.

"Try over a hundred losses." chuckled Lucius under his breath, yet Vanessa caught it and cut him a look. "I'm only stating facts, Vanessa. No need to be angry with me."

Vanessa looked back up at Lucius and smiled, her fiery temper was suddenly diffused and washed out as Lucius rose from his seat; his palm extended toward her. "Please, my pet, indulge me in a dance." asked Lucius. The scent of his cologne grazed underneath her nose, she recognized the delighting scent immediately. It was a rather expensive cologne. Vanessa rested her hand in his; the feeling of her hand in his ceased to produce warmth inside her, radiating on her skin. As Vanessa rose from her seat, she realized there was no music playing and her naturally arched brows creased in the middle.

"Lucius, there isn't any-" the soft humming of a violin cut her off, an before she had the chance to rest her hand on Lucius's shoulder, the sound of an entire orchestra softly filled the room. To her surprise, as Lucius put his hand on the curve of her waist, Vanessa did not flinch or play a flashback inside her head. The warmth of his hand seemed to glide her stomach into his, with her hand wrapping around to his blond hair covered neck. His hair was nearly as silky as her own, she couldn't help herself as her fingers delicately played with a strand. She had to look up quite a bit to reach Lucius's eyes, for he was much taller than her and seemed to loom protectively over her as they swayed to the soft melody. Lucius pulled Vanessa in closer so that her chest was pressed almost entirely against his own, his hand worked it's way around to her back and held it there.

Vanessa didn't realize his hand had left hers until she felt it wrap around to join his other on her back. Her own hand had joined the other on the back of his neck, her fingers ran over his pulled back hair; her nails tickled the back of Lucius's neck, he chuckled as she drummed them there. Vanessa couldn't find words as she stared up at the attractive sight that was Lucius, his eyes now seemed a lighter shade of blue, the color of the sky on a clear summer day. Her eyes flickered over Lucius's lips, the small curve on his thin upper lip, she noticed the small wrinkles on the sides of his mouth; Vanessa smiled at them, knowing they were there for good reason. As she looked back up to him, she realized he must have been looking over her own pout because his eyes rose almost immediately. The urge to taste his lips once again washed over her and this time she didn't fight it; she gave in fully. Her full lips covered Lucius's thin lips. He pressed his lips against hers eagerly, his hands tightened around her and pressed her body completely against his own; her feet rose off of the ground a mere inch. His lips tasted of wine and excitement, she couldn't help but break a smile into the kiss as his teeth nipped at her bottom lip. Vanessa felt one of Lucius's hands leave her back and cup one side of her face; his thumb kneaded across her cheek. Vanessa rested her hands on either side of Lucius's neck and pulled him, if possible, even more against her.

The two stood in a heated lip lock for several moments before parting for air. The other chuckled as their eyes met once again. Vanessa couldn't help but grin at Lucius's flushed expression; his gray eyes seemed glazed over with delight and his lips wet and shiny.

"Perhaps we should, um." Lucius paused mid sentence, he laughed unexpectedly as he looked back down at Vanessa. She rested her hands on either of his shoulders and took in the sight of a speechless Malfoy. Surely, this was a rare event.

"Take me back up to my dorm?" asked Vanessa. Lucius's eyes widened just a fraction. "To sleep. It's getting rather late." as soon as Vanessa had said that, Lucius's shoulders relaxed underneath her hands.

"Of course, absolutely. You're right. It's getting," he cleared his throat and regained his statuesque posture. "it's getting late. Right. Come, my dear." said Lucius as he extracted his hands from Vanessa's back and intertwined their fingers.

Vanessa couldn't help but feel as though a blanket of security and protection had just been draped over her shoulders; an impenetrable blanket that Lucius had wrapped her in. She couldn't describe it, or the intense happiness that she had over their most recent kiss. That night, she had seen a completely different side to Lucius that she had not expected to see at all. A humorous and relatable side that drew her into him, like a ship to the searching light of a lighthouse. Yes, he was a grown man, and yes, it was inappropriate for her to be with him the way she had been all night, but she didn't care. She didn't care that he was twice her age. Somehow, that was more comforting than anything. As for his ties to Death Eaters, she would ask about later. She had decided that bringing up whether he was a Death Eater or not on a first date was not the best idea.

Lucius tightened his grip on her palm as they rounded the corner to the Slytherin common room. Immediately, Vanessa looked up at him, her brown eyes drawing down the glass like gray eyes of Lucius, who placed a short kiss on her full pout. "I want to see you again, soon." Lucius drawled out quietly against her lips; his forehead resting on hers.

"Next Saturday, let's meet here. Same time." whispered Vanessa, mimicking Lucius's smile to her answer.

"Next Saturday. All right then." smiled Lucius before pressing his soft lips against Vanessa's.

"I have a question." Vanessa drew her bottom lip between her teeth and held it there before continuing. "What are we? What does this make us?" Vanessa nearly rolled her eyes at her own question.

"Well," he paused to clear his throat, "I think we should see how everything plays out and enjoy one another's company. No need for titles and formalities just yet." Vanessa took a small step back, just enough to look Lucius in his eyes.

"So you enjoy my company?" asked Vanessa with a hitch in her voice. Lucius looked over at her is if he were inspecting an interesting animal.

"On the contrary, you bore me to death." said Lucius, deadpan.

"Well aren't you_ just_ the charmer." she laughed as the corner of his lip disappeared into his cheek. Lucius pulled her closer to himself and ran a hand over her head, "I do enjoy your company, Vanessa, very much so actually." his voice was smooth and comforting like a warm cup of tea on a January morning.

"**Oi**! Will you two keep it down, it's the middle of the bloody night." growled the angry old man in the portrait. Vanessa and Lucius glared over at the painting, which threw a few choice swear words their way before nodding off.

"We have a date. Next Saturday." stated Lucius once again, running his hand over her brown hair.

"Yes. Same time. Same place." said Vanessa, her eyes darted all over Lucius's face; hungrily soaking in his polished features. Lucius placed a kiss a top Vanessa's forehead and gently ran his thumb over her cheek.

"Goodnight, Vanessa. Pleasant dreams, my dear." purred Lucius. Vanessa replied with the same before Lucius turned and disappeared down the corridor. Vanessa giggled quietly to herself, running her fingertips across her tingling wet lips.

"Hey. Hey!" called Vanessa to the sleeping fussy old man in the portrait. "**Oi**!" she practically yelled at him. He jumped from his seat, a startled look on his face.

"Oh it's you. Shouldn't you be-"

"Cruciatus." said Vanessa with a warning glare at the elderly man. He waved open the door.

"Yes, yes, all right. Damn children." Vanessa heard him huff to himself as she passed into the common room, her skin lit alive with goosebumps. She skipped up the stone steps to her, Daphne, and Astoria's shared dorm, eagerly awaiting the warmth of her covers. Just as Vanessa was about to open the door, she stopped and secretly prayed to God that Astoria and Daphne were fast asleep. Vanessa shut her eyes as she carefully and quietly pushed open the door.

"So, how was it?" Vanessa didn't have to open her eyes to tell that it was Astoria. Vanessa had the feeling it was going to be, yet again, a very long night.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry that I've been gone for such a long time, I had my finals last week and tests galore. Good thing is that I got a 97 on my math final and a 90 on my writing final! All that hard work definitely paid off. Now, this chapter contains content that may not be suitable for some of you. This chapter contains mentioning of sexual assault and the trauma that goes along with it. If you can't read anything having to do with rape or the aftermath of it, I suggest not reading it because it may be triggering for some. I would also like to add in here that if anyone reading this has been assaulted and needs help coping, there is a website called RAINN, they have helped me tremendously. Also, if anyone wants to call a hotline, RAINN has a hotline 1-800-656-HOPE. **

On that first of October Friday morning, Vanessa awoke to a soft purring sound coming from on top of her head. She shifted her head away from the sound, yet as soon as she did, a loud meow beckoned her back to her previous position. Vanessa chuckled tiredly and turned her eyes up at Lovely's sky blue eyes that were half shut. His paws reached for her and grabbed at her hair.

"I'm sorry, Lovely. Did I disturb you?" asked Vanessa in a hushed tone. She rolled over onto her stomach so that she could face and pet him. Lovely mewed at her in response before flipping onto his other side, and then back facing Vanessa again.

"Would you like some food, darling?" Vanessa giggled as Lovely cocked his head at her and mewed loudly and stood up, white hair fly everywhere. "All right. Let Mommy get him some food."

Vanessa pulled her covers off of her, her legs remained warm under the soft beads of sunlight that seemed to pour into their room. It amazed her how they could still be underwater, and yet the sunlight still found it's way inside their bedrooms. She pushed herself off of her bed, Lovely trailing slowly behind her as she fetched his food. Lovely reached his front paws up to her knee and stretched, yawning as he did so before laying down before the food bowl. Vanessa poured Lovely his food and watched with laughter as he practically attacked the food bowl, chomping down everything he could.

Vanessa sat back down on the bed, running her toes over the luke warm floor. The idea to stay inside all day crossed her mind; sleep in a little later, read something down in the common room, or just sleep through everything. Vanessa had not a single explanation for her fatigue and lack of energy; her body just constantly craved to be relaxed and a sleep and away from everything and everyone. She, as quickly as she could, shoved the thought away. She was already getting far behind in History of Magic and her seven page essay in Potions was far from completed. Considering that it was due that morning, Vanessa pulled out her clothes and swiftly got dressed and threw up her hair before unpacking her Potions book and parchment.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Snape is going to have our ass's for this!" yelled Daphne as her, Vanessa, and Astoria dodged down the corridor to their Potions class. Vanessa, Daphne, and Astoria had slept through Divination and had thrown their makeup and clothes on as fast as they could to get down to their Potion's class.

"What are we even running for anyway? We're already late. Might as well delay the punishment." proposed Astoria, slipping her cloak over her shoulders as they rounded the corner to the staircase.

"I don't want to be any later than I have to be." said Daphne heatedly. Vanessa had decided it best to keep her mouth shut. Astoria gave Vanessa a look before sighing dramatically as they hit the bottom of the stairs, facing the door to Potions. Both Vanessa and Daphne turned Astoria, who creased her brows and opened her mouth the slightest bit.

"You want me to go in first don't you? Take the blow for you?" said Astoria in a higher tone than usual.

"Oh, all right." she huffed before swinging the door open, both Daphne and Vanessa cringed as she walked in. Like the first wave of soldiers on Normandy Beach, Vanessa was sure Astoria was going to be annihilated. Daphne and Vanessa waited a brief few seconds before sliding in the classroom behind Astoria. Vanessa kept her eyes on the floor as she heard Astoria speak, it almost hurt too much to actually see it.

"I'm so sorry, sir. We really didn't mean to be so late. We all slept in late-"

"I don't need a full explanation, Ms. Greengrass." purred an much softer voice than Snape. Vanessa ears perked at the sound, her eyes shifted immediately toward the source of the voice. The corner of her mouth pulled into her cheek as Lucius looked her over. Vanessa could have sworn she saw his lips twitch just a moment as they briefly saw one another.

"This isn't to happen again. Have I made myself clear, Astoria, Daphne, Vanessa." Her heart jumped into the back of her throat and back down at the sound of him saying her name.

"Yes sir." all three girls replied.

Lucius took a short inhale of breath, his lips puckered out gently. Vanessa could clearly see how much he truly liked being authoritative and respected, and to her, it was strangely attractive. "Good. Now, take your seats and hand me your essays."

Vanessa quietly thanked herself for remembering as she saw Astoria's eyes widen a fraction at the mentioning of essays. "I forgot to do mine." whined Astoria as she passed Vanessa. Vanessa turned around an mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before pulling out her freshly completed essay. It wasn't brilliant writing but it would get a passing grade, she hoped.

Vanessa seemingly couldn't take her eyes of Lucius as sat quietly reading every student's essay. Ever so often, his gray eyes would graze over her, and each time Vanessa felt her heart beat a little faster and her face grow a little warmer. She pulled herself away from his enrapturing gaze, and focused all of her attention on reading about how to make a proper batch of Polyjuice Potion. Out of the corner of her eye, Vanessa saw Hermione cut her eyes at Ron, whom immediately flushed a wild shade of red and silenced himself at once. Hermione had told Vanessa about the mishap that she'd had that turned her into something like a cat. Vanessa stifled a laugh with a cough at thought. As Vanessa was reading about the number of Lacewing flies to add in, the door swung open. Vanessa looked up at the sound of the footsteps. It was as though an ice cube had slipped down her throat and into her stomach. Her whole body racketed with chills, and all of the hair on her arms and neck stood high. **IT** had walked in, carrying something in between his hands. The very smell of **HIM,** **HIS** odor, caused a vomit like taste in the back of her mouth. She wanted very much to duck underneath the desk and not let him see her.

"Sir? I was asked to bring this to you." as soon as she heard his voice, Vanessa's head began to spin and turn with flashbacks of that night, her whole body began to lightly shake.

"Vanessa, are you all right?" whispered Hermione, who was pointing to Vanessa's shaking hand that was grasping her quill. Vanessa dropped her quill and cleared her throat, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." she could hear her own lie in those four words. Vanessa could feel that both Astoria and Daphne were staring at her with concerned stares. Vanessa's jaw clenched tightly as **IT** looked her way; his eyes were colder than any weather she'd ever endured. His eyes black like the pits of hell. She hated this power that he seemed to have over her; one stare and her body quakes in fear.

"Hey, Vanessa." he called in mocked kindness. To anyone else, it would have seemed like a kind greeting, but Vanessa knew **HIM **too well, she knew better. She could hear the mockery in his voice, written all over his smirking face.

_How dare he even speak to me after what he did._

Vanessa scooted her seat closer to Hermione as she saw **IT** nearing her. Her instincts to fight him off were kicking in, working in overdrive. She could feel her eyes watering in fear and shame. **HIS** face was twisted in the same way it had been that night in the Forbidden Forest. Loud flashbacks began playing in her head, reliving the trauma that **HE** had put her through. She could hear her own screaming pleading as if she were back on the leaf and dirt covered ground once again. The fear she felt then was beginning to over take her and threatening to render her unable to move. **HE **was only a few feet away when Daphne rose from her seat.

"You need to leave her alone." said Daphne dryly.

"This doesn't concern you, Greengrass." sneered **IT**. He attempted to side step her, but Daphne cut in front of him and growled back, "It does concern me. She doesn't want to speak to you, none of us do. So, do us a favor and get out of here."

"Is there a problem here?" asked Lucius calmly, but Vanessa didn't, couldn't, look over at him, her attention was focused on **IT** and what **IT** might do.

_Just get up and get out of here. _

"Yes sir, there is. Daniel here thinks he needs to speak to Vanessa." spat Daphne.

"I was just trying to speak to an old friend of mine." said Daniel in a coy tone that made Vanessa shut her eyes and turn her head away. Both Daphne and Astoria scoffed at **IT**'s remark.

"Friend of yours? Is that some type of bad joke?" yelled Astoria, rising from her own seat. Vanessa pulled her bag over her shoulder and rose from her seat and attempted to ease by Astoria and Daphne, not wanting to be in the classroom anymore, nor around** IT** any longer. Vanessa had felt as though she couldn't breathe; her anxiety choking her like a boa constrictor. As Vanessa tried to slip by Astoria, she felt a hand wrap itself around her upper arm. Vanessa jumped and screamed at the touch of his hand on her once again. She whipped her head around to face** IT**, both fear and anger swirling inside herself.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on me you disgusting prat!" even if her voice shook as she screamed, she had said it. Vanessa pushed past all four of them and ran up to her dormitory.

- - - -

"_No." she murmured._

_She felt his knees part hers just as she choked down one sob before she slammed one of her clenched fists into the side of Danni's head, a loud yell of pain from him followed. She quickly sat up, pulling her wand out before making a run for it, yelling for help as loud as she could, so loud that she felt as though her face was boiling._

"_Help! Somebody help me! Someone-" her cries for help were silenced by a hand over her mouth, and before she knew it, she was thrown to the ground, her mouth filled with dirt._

"_Silenco!" whispered Danni, immediately stopping any noise that were to come from her mouth. Vanessa's eyes widened as she tried to scream and no noise came out, the tears flowed freely down her face. The panic rising in her chest. _

- - - -

She could hear it, see it, clear as she could see each step she was running up then. Her head played each second of that horrible night over and over again. Vanessa slammed the door to her shared dorm shut, and collapsed with her back against the door, loud sobs erupted inside herself, large tears spilled from her eyes and fell quickly down her face and neck. Vanessa wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself as she wept. It was uncontrollable sobs that shook her petite frame; wave after wave crashing against her insides like a thrashing ocean during a hurricane. Her face was becoming more red and blotchy as she continued to cry, her insides twisting and writhing in pain. All of the overwhelming emotions had sprung on top of her at once; shame, guilt, disgust, anger, hatred, fear. She asked herself over and over again, "Why?" Yelling to herself, "I should have fought harder!" The guilt she felt over the attack was insurmountable, as though it had been her fault. That some how, if she had done something different, if she hadn't gone that way that night, if she had fought harder, screamed louder, that somehow it wouldn't have happened to her. The anger made Vanessa dig her nails into the skin of her arms. The anger made her blood light on fire. She hated **IT** for what **HE** did. How could any human being do what he did to her? She had said 'no', very clearly. The shame and disgust she felt over what had happened seemed to suffocate the fear she had. Her body burned where he had touched her; the skin ached and itched. Her whole body felt dirty and used up. The shame itself had soaked itself into every pore, every part of her body that **HE** had touched, that he had violated. The pressure Vanessa felt on her chest made it hard for her to breathe as she continued to cry, coughing loudly as she choked on her own saliva.

Vanessa lifted herself off of the floor and wobbled into the bathroom, flicking on the lights. Vanessa

caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and her entire face fell. The image that met her was the same one she saw that night after being in the Hospital Wing for an hour. The skirt the rested five inches above her knees cast a small shadow on the bruises that had formed on her thighs. Her hair was covered in dirt, her left eye was a blackish blue color, her right cheek was also bruising, her neck had a red hand print around the front, Vanessa's blouse was tattered and weathered, bruises and cuts trailed up her arms. The small cup of dittany was in Vanessa's hand as well. Vanessa blinked profusely and looked down at herself in her school uniform; free of cuts and bruises. As she looked back in the mirror, the image of her beaten self was gone, and she was staring back at her tear stained red and blotchy face. Vanessa ran a shaky hand through her hair as she turned around and turned the nozzle on hot. She practically tore the clothes off of her body, and threw herself into the warm water of the shower. Long showers had become a kind of ritual for her, but this time was different. Vanessa poured the soap on her pouf and scrubbed all over her body, scrubbing harder between her legs and her thighs; attempting to wash of the ghostly feeling of his hands and touch. It seemed, no matter how hard she scrubbed, she couldn't fully get him off of her. Not matter how much soap, no matter how many times she went over the same spots on her body. Vanessa had used several handfuls of her soap before she felt clean enough to wash her hair, and get out of the shower. Her skin had become red and slightly sore from the heat of the shower and the harshness of her scrubbing. Vanessa didn't linger around the steam stained mirror. She exited the bathroom and sat down slowly on her bed, both physically and mentally too tired to erupt into tears again. Vanessa bowed her head and let the water from her hair wet her face and the floor. Her mind began to replay all that had happened that morning, that short thirty minutes in the classroom. She couldn't really remember anything except screaming at **IT **to not touch her, everything else was blurry and fuzzy. She'd been blinded by the fear and anxiety. Waves of shame rose higher and higher inside her chest. How could she have acted that way in class? So weak and defenseless. She always liked to seem well put together and somewhat strong, but the truth was, she wasn't that strong. Ever since that night, she'd been less of what she used too be. Vanessa hated to come off as some weak and powerless victim. Victim. The word itself made Vanessa cringe, but she couldn't lie to herself and say she wasn't one. She was a victim, and it angered her more than she thought possible. Vanessa shook her head, almost trying to shake those thoughts out of her head like the beads of water on her wet strands. She pulled open her truck and pulled out a white sweater, jeans, and a bra and underwear. A knocking at the door caused Vanessa to jump as she slipped her jeans on.

"Van? It's me, Astoria." Vanessa smiled. Astoria never had to say it was her, her voice gave it away. "Can I come in?"

Vanessa slipped the soft white sweater over her head before she opened the door for Astoria and let her inside. Astoria's soft eyes looked over Vanessa's exhausted expression. She sat down on Vanessa's bed before she spoke. "Vanessa, are you all right?"

"Yeah. You know I just don't like him. That's all." said Vanessa quietly as she sat down next to Astoria. Vanessa silently hoped that Astoria wouldn't pry into why Vanessa left, but she knew all too well that Astoria was too concerned and worried to not do so.

"Nobody likes his or her ex, but-" Astoria stopped to look over at Vanessa, who kept her head facing the opened bathroom door. "Vanessa, what did he do to you?" Vanessa licked her lips nervously.

"He and I had a violent relationship, Astoria. I think that's enough for me to not like the guy." said Vanessa in a harsher tone than she meant to. Astoria nodded but persisted just like Vanessa knew she would.

"I know that, but Vanessa, you didn't see your face." said Astoria gently. Astoria turned her whole body to Vanessa. "Please look at me, Van." Vanessa cocked her head to the side and met Astoria's lovely green eyes that were looking over Vanessa sympathetically.

"Stop looking at me like that." said Vanessa. She hated the look of pity on Astoria's face. It somehow infuriated her.

"Vanessa, what happened?" persisted Astoria. Vanessa closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Astoria," Vanessa stopped herself. She wanted to tell, yet half of her was urging her to keep it to herself for a bit longer. She was torn in keeping her painful and heavy silence or telling Astoria about what happened to her. "If I tell you this. You have to swear on your life that you won't breathe a word to anyone."

"Vanessa, you know me. If you don't want anyone else to know, I'm not gonna say a thing." soothed Astoria, the corners of her mouth pulled into a kind smile.

_I just need to get it out. Someone needs to know. I can't keep this to myself any longer._

"You've always asked me where I was on the night of the final of the Triwizard Cup, well, Daniel has something to do with it." Vanessa paused to take a deep breath. It was taking everything she had to keep her composure together. "I left the noise makers the Weasley twins had made on my bed, so I went back to go and get it. When I was walking down to the stadium, I walked into-" She paused, shifting on her bed, "Daniel. He tried to get me to talk to him. He kept saying how we should get back together. I told him to go to hell." Astoria smiled at this. "But, he wouldn't leave me alone. He said "When I tell you to listen, you listen", and that's when I started to scream at him. He grabbed me by my wrists, but I kneed him and ran, but-" Vanessa could see it all clearly in her head, it was only getting worse as she continued on. "He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me into the Forbidden Forest." Vanessa raised a shaky hand to her face. "I fought as hard as I could. I even got up once but he grabbed me and put a silencing spell on me so I couldn't scream. He kept hitting me. He hit me so hard that I blacked out and then he-" she couldn't imagine herself even saying the word. How could five letters be so difficult for one person to pronounce? Vanessa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "He raped me." Vanessa could describe the feeling of actually saying it, admitting that it had actually happened; dropping the pretend act for the first time in almost four months. It felt surprisingly liberating.

"Oh my God." breathed Astoria. Vanessa's eyes opened and nearly clenched shut at the wide eyes and open mouth of Astoria. "Vanessa. You have to report this. He can't get away with this! How dare he! How dare he even breathe around you." The muscles in Astoria's face became tightened and tense.

"Astoria, no! I'm not reporting it. Not yet anyway. I just, I can't deal with it now." said Vanessa quickly, running her hands through her wet hair. "Madame Pomfrey did an exam on me when I was brought in there that night, so she has everything written down and filed away. She gave me a small jar of dittany to get rid of the cuts and bruises." Astoria bowed her head.

"That's why I didn't see any bruises. Vanessa? Why didn't you tell me before?" asked Astoria. Vanessa crossed her arms over her chest.

"Astoria, you have no idea how disgusted and ashamed I feel about what happened. It's not something you can just say in a conversation." snapped Vanessa.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just." she sighed almost hesitantly before she spoke, "Daphne and I have been worried about you for a while. We just wanted to know what was wrong."

Vanessa pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and nipped at the skin. She knew that her friends were worried about her, but she had to come out and say it in her own time, not when it was convenient for them, yet Vanessa couldn't deny how much better she had felt after telling Astoria what had happened that night.

"Oh! Um, I hate having to say this, but Mr. Malfoy asked me to go and tell you to meet him Professor Dumbledore's office. He's concerned, Vanessa." Vanessa cringed at the thought of Lucius.

"Wonderful. Now he thinks I'm over dramatic mess." mumbled Vanessa through her hands that she had buried her face in. Astoria pulled Vanessa's hands off her face, "He doesn't. He saw Daniel grab you and he went off on him. Mr. Malfoy grabbed Daniel by the collar and whispered something to him and then told him to wait there, then Malfoy just left. Besides, I'm sure Draco has told him about-" Astoria paused, an almost embarrassed look had crossed her face.

"The day Daniel slapped in front of everyone? Astoria, honestly, I've gotten over that." Vanessa didn't admit to herself nor to Astoria the twinge of pain she felt at the mentioning of that incident. "Anyway, I should probably go and explain myself, huh?"

Vanessa pushed herself off of her bed and slipped her flats on. As Vanessa turned around, she was nearly knocked back as Astoria tightly wrapped her arms around Vanessa's frame. Vanessa wrapped her arms around Astoria and the two remained there for several moments, not pulling away, just hugging. When Astoria pulled away, her green eyes appeared strained and red, a tell tale sign that she had been trying not to cry. Vanessa shook her head,

"Stop it, honestly." said Vanessa, patting her friend's cheek.

"I'm sorry." replied Astoria in a small voice that seemed to give way to a crack. Vanessa shook her head once again and smiled. "No, Vanessa. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go back alone." Vanessa locked her arms around Astoria's rip cage and whispered back.

"It wasn't your fault. Please, don't you dare blame yourself." Vanessa hadn't noticed at the time that those were the words she should have been telling herself. The two let go of one another and locked arms as they exited their dorm and walked up to Dumbledore's office.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Okay, first off, let me apologize by saying that I am SO sorry it took me forever to update. Managing four stories and college at once isn't easy at all, and I was a little stuck on what to write for this chapter. Thank you guys for the reviews. I know the last chapter was pretty heavy stuff, so I tried to lighten the mood a little in this one. Not much though. The next one is definitely lighter than this and 13. Please excuse any typos I have, I don't fully read these things through when I'm done, ha. Oh, I don't know if anybody else on here listens to music when they read/write, but I do. Two songs I listened to when I wrote this were: The Songs that We Sing by Charlotte Gainsbourg and The Longest Road (Morgan Page Radio Edit) by Morgan Page. They don't really fit with the chapter I guess but they've just inspired me lol. I hope you guys enjoy the read and REVIEW! Geez I love those things. They make me write quicker, haha. Enjoy the read ladies. R/R/Fav/Alert. **

Vanessa and Astoria weaved through the oncoming people as they made their way down to Professor Dumbledore's office. Vanessa could feel the ever present feeling of worry and dread weighing on her back like a tumor. Not that Dumbledore made her nervous, but what he knew did make her nervous. Of course he knew what had happened to Vanessa that night in the Forbidden Forrest, yet he never said a word about it. He didn't want to push her into it if she couldn't handle it. She had remembered him saying something along the lines of that. Her whole body felt vulnerable and bare, like a picked scab or scrapped knee; prickly and sensitive. When a stray second year brushed against her shoulder, she cringed in discomfort and surprise. She didn't want to be touched. It was almost painful to be touched by anyone other than Astoria in that moment. Her thoughts and emotions were wound up so tightly, so fragile, like tinsel, yet so edgy and defensive; like a barbed wire.

"Vanessa!" She nearly jumped out of her freshly washed skin at the sudden yell of her name. Both Astoria and Vanessa turned around to see a frustrated and concerned Daphne jogging towards them with a sound of urgency in her voice as she spoke, "Are you all right? I would have come up to see you, but Mr. Malfoy told me to go with him to see Dumbledore. Oh, he's furious, Vanessa. Mr. Malfoy I mean, not Dumbledore. Well, I don't know if he's furious or not, it's a bit difficult to tell with him."

"Daphne, for goodness sake, catch your breath." Astoria halfheartedly chuckled. Daphne smiled in between tiny pants, attempting to catch her breath.

"I'm fine, Daph. Honestly. "reassured Vanessa, giving a look to both Astoria and Daphne. She was, somewhat, addressing both of them. The small hint of worry was still lingering on Astoria's features. "Okay." breathed Daphne with a look of uncertainty in her almond shaped eyes. "Well, let's get to Professor Dumbledore's office, shall we?" asked Daphne as she shrugged her shoulders. Vanessa took a deep inhale before hooking her arm in Daphne's arm, a feeling of security and protection seemed to be laced around them, or so it seemed to Vanessa. The trio stood before the great statue of a gargoyle, Vanessa and Astoria's brows met in the middle; neither of them knew what the password was.

"Cockroach Clusters" said Daphne confidently. Both Vanessa and Astoria gave Daphne a quizzical look, and both secretly doubted that it was the actually password but were surprised as the gargoyle statue leapt to the side to allow them access to the slowly ascending staircase. Vanessa looked over at Daphne, who smiled at her and her sister's odd expressions. "What?" she asked, unaware of why they looked confused.

"How did you know the password? I didn't hear Mr. Malfoy tell us." said Astoria. Daphne grinned, "Maybe you just weren't paying attention. It wouldn't be the first time." Vanessa couldn't help but laugh at the sisterly bickering that she was in the middle of. It was oddly comforting to know that everything between them could still continue and didn't have to halt on her behalf.

"He didn't tell me the password. I was listening, _dear sister_." said Astoria bitterly.

"Or perhaps the eldest Ms. Greengrass knows one of my favorite snacks are Cockroach Clusters?" said the calming, knowing voice of Professor Dumbledore. The three girls looked away from one another and over to the sitting form of Professor Dumbledore. His long white hair and beard laid peacefully on his shoulders and down his front. His half moon spectacles rested on his severely crooked nose, and a smile pulled at his aged face; his eyes peeled from his kind smile. All of Vanessa's worried seemed to give way on her chest; the weight becoming less intense. He may have been old, very old, but Dumbledore had an affect on her, on everyone who met him. The affect was a sense of security and an overwhelming feeling of being safe. The twinkle in his blue eyes were something of a reassurance.

"Ms. Cunningham, please, take a seat. Help yourself to some licorice." he offered to Daphne, Astoria, and Vanessa with a weathered hand.

"No thank you, Professor." said Vanessa politely with a half smile. Dumbledore smiled and gave her a small nod as he took two into the palm of his hand.

"They are very good, but if I do say so myself, they have a bit of a **bite** to them." he said with a chuckle as one of the bits of licorice jumped from his hand and attempted to scurry away, nipping and biting at his fingers as he scooped it up and popped it into his mouth. Vanessa's eyes drifted up the beautiful sight that was Dumbledore's pet, his phoenix, Fawkes. His red and golden feathers were folded neatly at his sides, his eyes half lidded as he sat serenely on his perch; he occasionally ruffled his feathers in an attempt to keep himself awake. Vanessa nearly jumped out of her seat as the door to Dumbledore's office flew open. Vanessa turned around and deeply regretted the warmth that crept up her freshly washed face. Lucius stood in the doorway, his face tense, and a fiery glare made his gray eyes appear transparent. Lucius quickly shut the door behind him, and he strode right up beside Vanessa, his eyes searching over her increasingly flushed face. A bit of embarrassment had settled on her cheeks.

"Vanessa, are you all right?" asked Lucius calmly, a much softer tone than he usually used. Vanessa wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm all right, Mr. Malfoy." reassured Vanessa. Lucius looked away from Vanessa and at Astoria and Daphne,

"Thank you for seeing Ms. Cunningham here, ladies. Now if you will, return to your classrooms." said Lucius in his normal stern voice. Both Astoria and Daphne gave Vanessa reassuring grins and waved her goodbye as they took the spiraling staircase out of Dumbledore's office. Lucius remained standing, even when Dumbledore had offered Lucius a seat.

"Now, Lucius, Vanessa. I heard through the grapevine that there was a disturbance in your class today involving Mr. Reynolds." Vanessa felt her stomach clench and release at the sound of his name.

"Yes, Dumbledore." said Lucius in an irritated voice. Vanessa directed her vision over to Dumbledore, who's twinkling blue eyes were staring right back at her. Of course he knew why **IT** had bothered her, but she knew he could do nothing until she admitted what **IT** had done to her.

"Vanessa," coaxed Dumbledore in his kind serene voice. "what did Mr. Reynolds do?" Vanessa shut her eyes as she spoke; part of her couldn't bear to look into Dumbledore's eyes.

"He was harassing me in class." Vanessa's eyes opened up again, looking over Dumbledore, who was listening with peaked interest. Lucius huffed loudly.

"He grabbed her! He assaulted her, in my class!" announced Lucius angrily. Vanessa looked up at Lucius, his normally pale cheeks were a shade of angry red. His brow that was in her vision perked, and his eyes darted over to her momentarily. A warm gust ran through Vanessa and warmed the back of her neck. She had never had a man be so protective over her, other than Ethan, but that was obvious. No other man had protected her, or stood up for her the way Lucius was. Vanessa's mood seemed to lighten a shade.

"Is this true, Vanessa?" Vanessa nodded to Dumbledore, her shoulders more relaxed and relieved. Dumbledore bowed his head to her, "I see." he said as he rose from his seat, his large purple coat sweeping the floor as he walked in front of his desk to face both Lucius and Vanessa. Dumbledore looked down from his half moon spectacles and crooked nose at Vanessa, a smile crossing his weathered face, starting from the twinkle in his eye.

"I promise you, Vanessa, I will handle this, and you will not be bothered by him again. Harassment is not tolerated here at Hogwarts, amongst other things." His bright blue eyes grew somewhat sad, and Vanessa could tell exactly what he was implying.

"I know, Professor." said Vanessa calmly. Dumbledore took her young hand into his aged one and patted her knuckles.

"If there is anything you need to tell me, Vanessa, please, do not hesitate." The unspoken conversation going on between the two was far more intense than the spoken one. He was of course aware of her rape, and was hoping she was ready to speak of it to him. Vanessa wished she had the strength to stand up for herself but she didn't.

"Thank you, Professor." Vanessa said softly, a small reassuring smile tugged at her the right corner of her mouth. Dumbledore gave a short, almost defeated, smile and patted her hand once more.

"I'll have a chat with Mr. Reynolds and refresh him on the rules here at Hogwarts. If he is to speak to you again, in any way shape or form, please let me know." said Dumbledore. Vanessa rose from her seat and ran her fingers over her shirt, unsure of where to keep her eyes.

"Vanessa, you may take the rest of the day off. Lucius, please inform either of the Greengrass girls to give Vanessa her assignments." a smile tugged at Dumbledore's weathered mouth at the sight of Vanessa's own grin.

"Thank you, Professor." she said appreciatively. Dumbledore gently bowed his head in welcome. For a moment, Vanessa and Lucius's eyes connected, and the heat in the room seemed to rise.

"Of course, Dumbledore." agreed Lucius in a dull tone. Vanessa bit the inside of her mouth at her distaste at the way Lucius was reacting to Dumbledore. Dumbledore stepped around his desk and took his seat, clasping his hands on top the desk. "Lucius, if you will, escort Vanessa to her dormitory."

Vanessa would have normally been more excited, but after the day's events, Vanessa wasn't to keen about being around him. She knew she was far to vulnerable and fragile in that moment. But perhaps if he didn't kiss her and didn't ask too many questions, which Vanessa could tell he would, then maybe she would be all right. Vanessa did not want Lucius to see her upset. Her weakened facade slowly began to paint itself over her face. She could fake okay for five minutes. She had to.

"Vanessa," said Lucius softly, resting his hand on her shoulder as he walked her over to the staircase. Vanessa felt her insides squirm at his touch. He was very comforting on one hand, yet on the other, she wasn't sure that she wanted him to touch her. The feeling of not being worthy of his touch. It stung her.

Vanessa stepped inside the spiraling staircase and stood tense as she waited for it's ascent up to the hallway. The silence between the two was filled with questions from Lucius that Vanessa had no answers for. They seemed to be bursting from the seems of his robes. Vanessa kept her eyes ahead of her, even though she could feel two distinct gray eyes looking her over. Questioning her.

"Vanessa?" asked Lucius so quietly that Vanessa thought she may have imagined him saying it. Vanessa stepped out of the stairs first, making sure she walked faster than Lucius did. She didn't want to talk about anything, but she knew Lucius did.

"Vanessa? Vanessa, please." cooed Lucius as he quickly crossed her path. His brows were creased in the middle, his lips pursed in thought as he looked her over. "I'm sorry."

Vanessa closed her eyes and shook her head with a laugh, "You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius's fingers, very gently, touched her cheek and his eyes focused in on the small freckle on her jaw.

"No need to be so formal, Vanessa. You know that." Vanessa's mood seemed to soften at the sight of his smile. But his smile was pained, and his face still held confusion and concern.

"I do when we're standing in the middle of a hallway where anyone could walk by." That seemed to remind Lucius where they were, and he chuckled as he dropped his hand from her face. The two continued to walk, side by side, through the empty hallways, down to the Slytherin dormitories.

"Vanessa, what happened between you and Daniel Reynolds?" Her stomach seemed to fill with ice water at the sound of his name. What had happened between them? A simple question with a not so simple answer. So many things had happened between them. Black eyes and bruises. Fights and death threats. The list seemed to be endless. Vanessa crossed her arms below her chest, "He's my ex. He's a real prick. Sorry." corrected Vanessa quickly. She assumed he wouldn't find a woman cursing to be appealing.

"No need to apologize. Sometimes, there are no other words to describe some people." said Lucius with a teasing smile.

Vanessa held her bottom lip in between her teeth and kept her arms crossed. Her body was so tired and was practically begging her to lay down on her bed for some sleep, but she continued walking, her wet hair slapping the back of her neck.

"What did he **do** to make him your _ex_ boyfriend?" questioned Lucius with an undertone of worry. Vanessa really didn't want to talk about this. Not then. Not in the bloody hallway.

"I think that's a conversation meant for a different time." said Vanessa in a rather heated tone of voice. She was agitated that he kept asking her questions that she didn't feel like answering. Couldn't he see that she didn't want to talk about anything related to Daniel Reynolds? As the two rounded the corner facing the Slytherin common room entrance, Lucius stepped in front of Vanessa again. This time, Vanessa glared up at him, "Lucius, please. This is not the time to be talking to me all right." Lucius licked over his lips and nodded; swallowing his questions,

"Of course. You're upset and don't want to talk about it. That's understandable, but I'm not the enemy here, Vanessa. So please don't direct your anger at me. I'm only asking questions."

"Yes, questions I don't want to answer right now." snapped Vanessa. She immediately regretted saying it that way as soon as the words left her mouth. "I'm sorry. I just," she paused to rub her forehead, "I 'm really just in a foul mood. Perhaps you could save your questions for another time. Just," she stopped again to look down and shuffle her feet, hiding her vulnerability, "not right now."

Lucius brought his smooth hand up to her cheek, keeping her face still and her eyes focused on him as he spoke, "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower, tonight at seven. We'll talk then." Lucius attempted to kiss her lips, but Vanessa turned her head to the side so that he kissed her cheek. Half of her turned away in fear that someone might see, but the other half turned away to avoid the feeling of his lips. She didn't want to be kissed, especially not after going through the flashbacks of her assault. His hand she didn't mind, but she didn't want him to get too close just then. She needed a while to herself before that.

"You don't want someone to see us." whispered Vanessa in Lucius's ear as his lips left her cheek. She felt his cheek tug against hers.

"I know. I just," Lucius looked over her bare face intently for a moment. Her skin became as vulnerable as her emotions were. Lucius cleared his throat before speaking, "Seven o'clock tonight in the Astronomy Tower."

- - - -

Vanessa tightened her double breasted navy coat as she took the last steps up to the windy Astronomy Tower. The wind was howling loudly, blowing back her wavy hair; the cold stinging her face like tiny pin pricks. As soon as the powerful gust came, it was gone, and the night was as still and soft as the black lake. Vanessa carefully stepped closer to the edge, her hands immediately gripping the railings as she looked all around. The sky was a bruised color. A mixture of dark navy and purple. Stars were hidden underneath the colors, becoming more clear as the wind swept the bruised clouds past. It was all mesmerizing: the colors, the stars, the way the suddenly much softer wind made Vanessa feel. There was something about the way the night wind was running over her face that was oddly comforting and freeing. She had never been a fan of heights, yet even as high up as she was in the Astronomy Tower, Vanessa felt comfortable and free. Vanessa closed her eyes as another strong gust of wind blew through her and shook her to her bones, but she smiled. The few hours she got of rest and relaxing had eased her of her flashbacks and agitation, but the feeling of the nightly wind gave her mood a boost.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Vanessa didn't jump at the voice. She knew exactly who it was as soon as she heard his voice. There was a distinct way Lucius spoke that set him a part from everyone else she knew. It was confident and had a masculine softness to it. Aristocratic and powerful.

Vanessa kept her back to him, even though she could feel his eyes urging her to look his way. She was far too caught up in the feeling of the wind.

"Talk to me, Vanessa." coaxed Lucius in his posh voice. Vanessa turned away from the wind to face him. The look in his eyes was devastating. She couldn't lie to his large, knowing, almost transparent gray eyes, for they would see right through her act. His blond hair lay down his back, completely untouched by the damage of the wind. Surely, hers was starting to tangle.

"About what?" Lucius tutted and his eyes drifted off to the vast depth between the floor of the Astronomy Tower and the concrete.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean, Vanessa." Lucius and Vanessa's eyes crossed paths again, she caught the way his gray orbs moved over the structure of her face. Lucius moved closer to her, "What happened between you and Daniel-"

"Lucius, I told you. He is my ex boyfriend. That's what happened between us. I dated him." interrupted Vanessa. She licked over her dry lips and swallowed hard. She didn't want to have to have this conversation with Lucius so soon. Couldn't it wait a few months? "Like I told you earlier on today, he was a prick. I can't **stand** the boy." she emphasized stand by gritting her teeth, squashing his very name between her canines.

"I don't mean to pry, Vanessa, but there have been things that Draco has told me about Reynolds that made some questions arise." Vanessa could feel her stomach lowering itself between her feet. She hoped that Draco hadn't told Lucius about the way Daniel used to treat her.

"What did Draco tell you?" asked Vanessa in a very hesitant and anxious tone. Lucius picked up on it immediately and cocked his head to the side and peeled his eyes in a curious way at her.

"What do you think he told me, Vanessa? Is there _something_ he should have told me?" Vanessa cut her eyes at him,

"Stop answering a question with a question, Lucius. What did Draco tell you?" she asked with even more urgency. If she hadn't had anymore self restraint she would've slapped herself for sounding so panicky. Lucius turned away from her and rested his hands on the railings, his eyes staring into the sky. A soft sigh released itself from Lucius's body and seemed to release the heaviness on top of his shoulders.

"Draco told me," he paused to sigh again and to bow his head, "that Daniel used to hit you."

Vanessa closed her eyes and cursed Draco with her mouth tightly shut. How dare he tell Lucius something so personal about her? That was for her to share, or to not share. "Is that true?" When Vanessa opened her eyes again, Lucius was staring right at her, nothing else seemed to be arousing his interest. Her immediate response was to lie, but the words just left her mouth without checking with her brain to see if it was all right.

"Yes, it is."

It was as though the ten pound weights that were resting inside her chest had disintegrated into dust. She felt so much lighter, so relieved that she wasn't hiding the truth from Lucius. He knew, and she couldn't change it. She wasn't even sure she wanted to change it. Lucius held his hand out for her to take. Vanessa carefully rested her hand in his, tightening her grip as he pulled her to the railings. Lucius slid her in front of him and pulled her back into his chest. Vanessa couldn't help but smile as she felt Lucius kiss the side of her head and take a short smell of her hair. One of his hands held her around the waist, whilst the other ran up and down her arm. She had never felt so comfortable in another person's embrace in her whole life. So safe. So protected. So special and delicate. He wasn't trying to kiss her, or feel her up, he was just holding her. She was emotionally exposed to him, and he wasn't trying to take advantage of it. She was emotionally raw and vulnerable to him, and he was holding her. Being vulnerable was frightening as hell, but the longer her and Lucius stood in embrace, the more she allowed herself to be vulnerable to him. And the easier it became to be vulnerable to him. The fear of it wasn't gone, but she could take the fear with a grain of salt. Vanessa stared up into the night time sky, clad with thousands of stars. The wind was slow and steady and rustled the trees in the distance. It was a while before either of them spoke. Both were enjoying the other's embrace and the view far to much to add words into the mix. Vanessa shivered slightly as Lucius brought his cold hand up to her face and brushed her hair back behind her ears.

"I will never raise my hand to you." whispered Lucius into her exposed ear, his hand resting on her coat covered shoulder. Vanessa's body seemed to melt into pudding in his hands. His tone was sincere and his sentence short but jammed with a lengthy meaning. She appreciated his gesture more than she would let show. "I will never do what he did to you, Vanessa." She turned her head to face him. As she looked him over, something told her he knew she wasn't telling him everything, but he wasn't going to push her into telling. She was very grateful for that. Vanessa didn't want to have to answer anymore questions. His eyes ran over her lips, and she could see he wanted to kiss her, but wasn't sure if he should. Truth be told, she didn't want to be kissed just then but just held.

"Thank you." said Vanessa with her first sincere smile of the day. Lucius leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead, which broadened her grin. Vanessa turned back around and relaxed against his warm, firm chest and tightened her hands around his arms. Lucius rested the side of his face against her head as the two stood in their embrace, staring out at the vastness around them, fully aware of the feeling of the other's warmth.


	15. Chapter 15

** AN: So, I've been gone for awhile. Please let me explain my absence. In February my step dad was diagnosed with stage 4 lung cancer, and on September 21st, he passed away. Obviously, things have been a bit hectic here, so my writing time has decreased significantly. Also, my inspiration for writing hasn't exactly hit it's peak like I thought it would. But I wanted to put out this chapter to let you all know that this story, and it's writer, are very much alive. Please review:) **

November was just around the corner and it had brought with it long breezes, more essays, and Quidditch tryouts. It was Vanessa's favorite season, the weather was something of perfection. All the trees outside were shedding their leaves and were left bare and vulnerable to the sharp winds that howled down the hallways. The last Saturday of the month was Slytherin's Quidditch tryouts, and Astoria was gearing up to try out for chaser. Vanessa could tell by Astoria's quiet disposition that she was anxious. "You've got nothing to worry about, Astoria." She offered as she pulled on her zip up navy jacket. Astoria stood back up to her full height as she tied her hair up in a high ponytail,

"Of course not. Yeah. I've got this." said Astoria, her quaky tone gave her away.

"What're you nervous about? You're a great flier, you're good at Quidditch. It's not like it's Vanessa going out there to try out."

"Hey!" snapped Vanessa. "Does cheering her up involve bring up my Quidditch skills?"

"Or lack there of." laughed Astoria. Vanessa was not good on a broom. She had learned this in her first year at Hogwarts, yet somehow, Astoria had convinced her to tryout for the Quidditch team in their third year. Her tryout had ended in a bludger taking off the front of her broom and flinging her to the ground and breaking her wrist. It was a memory Vanessa did not like to be brought up. Her face flushed a soft pink shade of embarrassment at the thought.

"Can we please not bring this up. I was in such a good mood." said Vanessa with a mock pout.

"Oh don't worry ickle Nessa, we wouldn't let you fall off your broom again." Vanessa shrugged Daphne off of her shoulders. But she had to laugh at herself, even though it hadn't been funny at all when she hit the ground.

"You're forgetting who convinced me to try out anyways." Astoria turned around, brush in hand.

"I didn't make you fall off your broom. You should've dodged that bludger." Vanessa threw herself on her bed and groaned.

"You have any idea how hurt I was after that fall. I swear, it was painful to sit for days." All three of them laughed. Vanessa pulled herself up to rest on her elbows, "Astoria, we gonna go down there or what?" Astoria groaned at Vanessa and stuck her head out of the bathroom briefly to sneer at Vanessa.

"Be patient. She's primping for Draco. She doesn't want him to see her without her makeup-OW! Astoria!" Astoria had chucked the brush at Daphne's calve.

"Don't even go on about primping. Don't think I didn't see you fixing your hair before dinner." Vanessa bit her tongue at this new information.

"Oh ho! Daph's got a crush, does she? And who would he be?" Daphne immediately went pale in the face and her cat eyes darted over to her younger sister who had her face away from Vanessa and Daphne and looked to be cringing with regret for having such a big mouth. Vanessa sat all the way up and squinted her eyes at Daphne suspiciously. Daphne wasn't boy crazy. Her attention was focused else where. She was focused on her studies, and hardly primped for anyone. It had only been the previous year that she had gotten her first boyfriend. "Must be quite the guy to catch your attention. Come on. Tell me."

Daphne crossed her arms over her chest and pressed her lips tightly together as though the name was fluttering around in her mouth like a moth, wanting to be released. Astoria had looked away from the mirror and was watching with peaked interest. "Come on, Daph. Spill it."

"It's Ethan." The bathroom door immediately closed, Astoria hidden behind it. Vanessa felt her face scrunch in confusion. "_Why_?" At that, Vanessa could distinctly hear the sound of Astoria chuckling behind the door.

"Why? What do you mean why?" asked Daphne defensively. Vanessa shook her head slightly as if to tell her she didn't get what Daphne saw in Ethan.

"Why? I mean, it's Ethan." The laughter behind the bathroom door increased to get louder. Clear as church bells.

"Oh shut it, Astoria! Vanessa, in case you haven't noticed, Ethan is attractive." Vanessa's nose twitched as if a nasty smell had passed her nostrils. "No he isn't. He's-he's, what is he?" Vanessa just didn't have the words to describe him. Ethan's physical appearance wasn't something she took into focus.

"It's not just that he's attractive. He's intelligent-"

"To a degree." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Oh forget it, you don't get it." said Daphne as she stood up from Vanessa's bed and yanked open the bathroom door to find Astoria with her hand over her mouth. Vanessa sat on her bed for several moments her face screwed up in confusion. "You planning on trying out or not?"

The three made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, and through the fresh morning air; the ground still slick with dew, the grass crunching underneath their feet. Vanessa kept trying to probe Daphne with more questions, but she wasn't interested in answering back with more than a few words. Astoria remained completely silent throughout all of their chattering.

"You know what to do, Astoria. Just go out there and do what you do at home." suggested Daphne with a reassuring smile as the goal posts grew larger as the trio grew closer. Astoria looked over at Vanessa, searching for reassurance. Vanessa couldn't recall the last time she had seen Astoria looking so nervous.

"It'll be fine, Astoria. You know how to play the game-"

"Dirty." Vanessa smiled at that.

"You know it. Knock Pansy on her ass." It was Astoria's turn to smile.

"She's used to being on it anyway." Daphne shook her head as the others laughed.

"Get out there, Astoria." urged Vanessa giving Astoria a shove to the circle of dark green robes of the Slytherin players. Vanessa and Daphne both headed up to the stands where clusters of people were grouped in the seats. Both girls headed up to the top of the stand for the best view of the whole field. Astoria looked nervous, even from the distance that Daphne and Vanessa were from her. Vanessa folded her hands in between her thighs and clutched them as a breeze blew through her jacket. Part of her was so nervous for Astoria. She really didn't want to see something happen to her out on the field. When people said that Slytherin played dirty, they meant it, and it wasn't just against the other team. At try outs, there was no other team to fight off, just each other. Astoria could handle herself, that Vanessa was sure of, but there were several other well conditioned potential chasers, and she knew they would do anything to have that spot. There were, of course, three Chasers in Quidditch. They were in charge of the Quaffle, which kept the game going until the Seeker caught the snitch.

"I'm scared for her." whispered Daphne. Vanessa laughed as she looked back at Daphne, the wind blowing her hair into her eyes,

"It's not me out there, remember?" said Vanessa with a bit of resentment. She didn't like being reminded of the horribly embarrassing event that was her Quidditch try out. She especially didn't like being reminded of it by her friend. Daphne nudged her in the ribs playfully,

"You know I'm only joking." Vanessa nudged back with a smile.

"Yeah I know. It seemed to cheer her up a little." said Vanessa with a glance over at Astoria, who was already slinging her leg over one side of her broom. Both Vanessa and Daphne straightened their backs out as they watched Astoria hover up to her position in the middle of the field. She was in the field with Adrian Pucey and Graham Montague. Vanessa put her head into her hands when she saw Draco hover up beside Astoria. Of course he was going out for position as Seeker.

"She won't be paying attention with him up there." whispered Daphne in a worried tone. Vanessa nodded but smiled as she looked across the field and saw Pansy Parkinson wobbling on her broom on the other side of the field. She had tried out for Keeper three times. Failing three times as well.

"Oh, I think she might be all right." said Vanessa as she pointed out Pansy to Daphne. It seemed Pansy had seen Vanessa pointing at looked down at the stands at them. Daphne twinkled her fingers at Pansy with a grin. Pansy responded with a rude hand gesture.

"Cow!" yelled Daphne loudly. Vanessa gave Daphne a curious look. Daphne was usually quiet and reserved and didn't go around yelling insults, that was more of Astoria's territory. Every head turned around to Vanessa and Daphne, who quickly hid their heads behind the other's shoulder with laughter. Soon, the whistle had blown and the game had begun. The Quaffle was under Pucey's arm he dove into a low dive and quickly passed the Quaffle off to Astoria who managed to swerve gracefully around one of the opposing Chasers and threw the Quaffle to an unsuspecting Montague, who just caught it with the grips of his fingers before throwing it into one of the large goals. Astoria yelled loudly in excitement, as did Vanessa and Daphne. Vanessa really hoped that Astoria made the team, not just because she was her friend, but Astoria was a damn good Chaser. Vanessa watched with her hands clasped tightly in her lap as Astoria shoved past one of the opposing sides chaser, nearly knocking her off her broom. Both Vanessa and Daphne had a sharp intake of breath and held it there until Astoria had tightened her grip on the handle of her broom. Vanessa didn't take her eyes off of Astoria as she saw the bludger gaining speed behind her.

"God dammit, Astoria. Don't try to out run it, just dive." muttered Daphne heatedly. Her lips were drawn into a thin line underneath her nose; her eyes were wide and brows high. It was like Daphne and Astoria were on the same wavelength. Astoria had just gone into a dive and the bludger whizzed over her head and blew her ponytail into the air. Astoria threw the Quaffle as hard as she could, but this time it was blocked by Pansy.

"If she doesn't make at least one-"

"Don't think like that. She'll be fine." reassured Vanessa. Even though she was sure of Astoria's abilities, she knew when Astoria got frustrated, she couldn't play worth a damn. By the way Astoria had flown back to her position between Pucey and Montague, Vanessa could tell she was already getting frustrated. Astoria's head was bowed low and her features looked harsh due to her scowl that was focused in the general direction Pansy was. Vanessa and Daphne watched Astoria dodge one bludger that could have, had she not ducked, taken off her head, or at least knocked her unconscious.

"I _really_ don't like this sport." groaned Daphne as she untangled her hand from her hair that she had been so furiously digging in. Vanessa liked to watch Quidditch, but not when it was one of her friends that was having to dodge the blow of a bludger. The memory of Harry's arm that had been turned into jelly invaded her thoughts. She shut her eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again. She did not want to see that happen to Astoria. Just as Vanessa had taken her eyes off of Astoria, she had thrown the Quaffle straight through the top hoop. Vanessa and Daphne hollered loudly.

"I told you she'd do good." said Vanessa.

And that she did. Astoria ended up scoring nearly five shots the whole try out. The moment that she landed, Draco landed next to her and congratulated her. This left quite a wide and toothy grin on Astoria's face. Her face was bright red and beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and neck.

"Did you see that last one?" asked Astoria through pants, "I, I didn't think I was gonna make that one, but I did!"

"I think you might even make the team." said Draco with a prideful smirk. Had her face not been as red as it was, Astoria would have been sporting a rosy glow, but nothing was visible underneath the layer of her blood rushed cheeks.

"Really?" asked Astoria with the tilt of her hips. Vanessa and Daphne gave one another an identical flat look. Draco stayed down on the Quidditch pitch while the three girls marched up to the castle. Astoria was huffing and puffing the whole way up. Still attempting to catch her breath.

"Oi sis!" Vanessa's face scrunched as she squinted to see Ethan trekking down the path towards her. "_Hell-__**oh**_ Ethan." greeted Astoria in a deliberately flirtatious tone. Vanessa squinted at Ethan, examining him for these "attractive" attributes Daphne spoke of. He had hazel, almost green in that light, eyes and short brown hair. His jaw was softer than it was square which supported his boyish smile. And unfortunately, he had inherited the Italian trait that their mother had somehow escaped, he was perhaps an inch or so taller than Vanessa, and she only stood at 166 centimeters tall which was on the shorter side in her family. But it seemed to dawn on her then, he wasn't bad looking at all.

"You're almost attractive." stated Vanessa, her lips puckered, tilted to her nose. Ethan's lips, that so resembled their mother's, curled as if to ask what the hell she was talking about, his eyes went from the three sets that were staying back at him, lingering on Daphne's hazel.

"Almost? Gee thanks." he said through a lopsided smile. Vanessa's mouth turned down as she shrugged, "You're welcome?" Astoria attempted a chuckle through her decreasing pants.

"It's okay. I know you prefer blondes." Vanessa's eyes widened just a fraction and her mouth locked so tight she almost chipped her front teeth.. But before Vanessa could wipe the guilty look off of her face, Daphne asked,

"What're you doing out here?" Ethan took a step closer and wobbled momentarily on a rock,

"Oh, well I just talked to Hermione-"

Daphne immediately let out a deep breath through her nose, and Vanessa noticed her sudden air of distance at the mention of Hermione's name.

"and she is putting this kind of small group meeting together, for those of us who actually want to learn defensive spells."

All three young women looked at one another, "Well do you like how Umbridge is teaching us?"

Vanessa asked dryly, "What is this teaching you speak of?"

"Exactly." said Ethan, "We need to know how to protect ourselves."

Daphne hesitated for a moment, looking around at the three, "But what if someone finds out? I mean, won't we- we'll get into trouble. Could you imagine how Mum and Dad would react if they found out."

"Mum and Dad can get over it." added Astoria with pinched brows. The Greengrass family were well known for their pureblooded ancestry, and they prided themselves on it. But Astoria and Daphne didn't see things as black and white as their parents did. Yet it still didn't ease Daphne's conscious to rebel too much against her parents, even if it was what she believed in.

"Okay, I'll go. But if I don't like it-"

"then you can leave. Settled?" All three looked back at Ethan, who's eyes were set heavy on Daphne.

"Where, what time?" asked Vanessa, breaking the increasingly uncomfortable stares that she was caught in the middle of.

"Tomorrow at ten in Hog's Head."

"We'll be there."

Ethan cut past them and headed down to the pitch that was now covered in a dark green mass, and Vanessa called after him, "What're you doing?"

"I've got something to discuss with your captain." He said as he shook a small coin bag.

She was going to say something to him, but decided it best to just let him waste his own money. With a twist of her wrist she turned back around and took back up the trail.

"Oh Vanessa,"

"Yes, Ethan." she replied without turning.

"Bring your own cups."

**AN: I don't particularly like this chapter. It's okay. But the next two, I have some interesting plans that should make for an interesting read. Please stick with me guys and dolls! Leave your thoughts in the reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: First chapter in a long while, but I hope its up to all of your standards! I've missed this so much, and I'm so happy to be getting back into the swing of things. Enjoy this short chapter and review if you please! Take care everyone:)**

Lucius Malfoy swirled his brandy around in its glass before bringing a sharp swig of the amber colored liquid to his mouth, stinging his throat. It was late, nearly eleven o'clock, but he couldn't sleep. Although his eyes begged for him to sleep, his mind wouldn't stop turning long enough to allow sleep to overcome him. He exhaled heavily as he rolled his neck to one side, stretching it there for a moment before an audible 'pop'. At this, Lucius removed his heavy coat that had been weighing on his shoulders all day. It was quite a relief to have it off, even if the air was getting colder the damn coat made his shoulders ache some days. Lucius slipped his hand under his shirt and up to his shoulder, rubbing the sore blade. Perhaps it was time for a new one. Perhaps it wasn't even the coat at all that was making his shoulders ache.

"Lucius," called Severus Snape lazily, "didn't hesitate the open the brandy I see."

Lucius removed his hand from his shoulder immediately and curled his upper lip, "Didn't hesitate to barge in I see." answered Lucius in an equally lazy fashion.

Snape crossed the room faster than Lucius had time to register. Perhaps he had need to put down that third glass of brandy. Severus took a seat across from Lucius and took the top off the bottle,"You look dreadful." said Snape as he began to pour himself a glass.

"Is that any way to greet a friend? No wonder you don't have many." The corner of Snape's mouth cut into a brief smirk of amusement, but it disappeared as soon as Lucius had blinked.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Snape drawled as he took a small sip. Lucius's eyes seemed to narrow in scrutiny at Snape, who seemed to notice right away his colleague's suspicion. The corner of Lucius's mouth began to creep back up to his cheek in a half smile, "Why, I haven't the slightest idea what you could be suspecting me of but I will say-"

"Your clever tongue may fool others, but I am not so _easily_ manipulated." replied Snape curtly. Lucius set down his glass, pushing it away from himself. He could feel his own face glowing from the strong alcohol now flowing through him. It was time to stop before he said something he regretted.

"Don't take me for a fool." said Snape as his fingertips rapt against one another. Lucius chuckled as he met Snape's unmoving stare.

"My dear friend, I hate to disappoint you, but there is nothing to tell you." Lucius leaned forward and softened his tone,"Believe me, if there is anyone who loves a good story it is me."

"So what is the story between you and Vanessa Cunningham?" Snape asked as he leaned forward as well. And at this angle, Snape could see the almost invisible twitch in one of Lucius's eyebrows.

"Ms. Cunningham? Why I don't know what you're talking about." Perhaps it was the amount of alcohol in his system, but he could surely feel his body warming.

Snape drew his face back and hissed, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Lucius eased himself to the left arm of his chair rubbing his finger over his mouth, subconsciously keeping himself quiet. Snape took his silence as an invitation to continue, "Do you not think I have seen with my own eyes the way you look at her? Not to mention how many times I've overheard Vanessa and her loudmouth friends speaking about you."

"I figured you to be more intelligent than to believe the stories shared between teenagers. Besides, Ms. Cunningham simply fancies me. I cannot help that-"

"Don't** lie** to me."

Lucius knew he could not continue to lie. It was useless and insulting to Severus's intelligence. Snape saw through all of his explanations. "What would you like me to say, Severus?" asked Lucius, his hands falling atop one another in his lap.

"The truth, if you can manage. What is it that you're doing with her." asked Snape, as if the idea of Vanessa could make him sick.

"I've done nothing with her yet." answered Lucius coyly.

"She is a teenager, Lucius. A **child**!" Severus was now standing, "I know your divorce has left you lonely-"

"I'm not lonely."replied Lucius at once.

"You try to mask it, but you forget I know you better than most." Lucius stood up and began to slowly pace behind his chair as Snape continued. "As I said, I know your divorce has left you lonesome, but a teenager will not fill that void-"

"That's not what I'm doing-"

"Let me finish! You can surely find someone closer to your age than Ms. Cunningham. More to the matter she is underage, and if you were to be caught by someone you would be locked up in Azkaban faster than the Dark Lord. Be rational here, Lucius." Snape's dark eyes followed Lucius as he continued to pace, not giving Snape the slightest glance. "I am saying this as your friend; break it off with her."

"Why? I'm having fun." Lucius smirked at the thought of his next evening with Vanessa.

"Fun?" Snape grimaced as he said the word, "Lucius, I need you to answer me honestly when I ask this."

"What?" groaned Lucius over his shoulder, his eyes on the silver framed picture on his desk.

"Have you slept with her."

"A gentleman never tells-"

"Lucius!"

"No, no. Dear me Severus, calm down." chuckled Lucius at Snape's frustration.

"Then it is best you end it now. You've done nothing illegal yet, best to keep it that way."

"I don't want to end it." Lucius answered honestly, his hands resting on the neck rest of the chair. "Wherever we're going I like it." Snape stepped in front of Lucius, forcing Lucius to look at him.

"You're not honestly trying to have a relationship with her-"

"I didn't say that, did I?" answered Lucius coolly, "I simply said I like where I'm going, as far as Vanessa is concerned. Read into it whatever you'd like. I can admit my shortcomings, but this is not one of them." He was already saying too much, and Snape was using this moment to his full advantage.

"I don't want to see you locked in prison because of some silly infatuation with a fifteen year old girl." said Snape as he reached down for his own glass, taking a much needed sip. " I suggest trying to get some sleep in. You're starting to look your age."

Lucius chuckled, "Vanessa likes the way I look." Snape did not chuckle at this.

"Go to sleep, Lucius." Snape made his way out the door quickly, and truthfully Lucius was glad he was gone. He hadn't meant to say so much. Although he knew Snape wouldn't say anything, he still didn't like the idea of him knowing. Lucius knew Snape would be watching him and Vanessa like a hawk on mice.

Lucius tightened the bottle of half empty brandy shut, and crossed the room to his desk. The picture he had been staring at all night now in his hands. Draco had sent it to him last year, around the same time. He, the two Greengrass girls, and Vanessa stood in front of the Black Lake. It had been the first time he had ever seen Vanessa. Of course when he had received the photo he hadn't paid her much attention, but the longer it had sat in his study, the more he had grown fascinated by who she was. He had known the Greengrass family for nearly ten years, and of course knew their daughters. But Vanessa he hadn't known. Her wide set dark eyes would call for his attention on the late nights he had spent in his study working. After months of wondering who she was, he had to ask Draco who she was. And it was only a few short weeks later that he had seen her in Madame Malkins. She was lovely, and he couldn't deny it.

He knew it was inappropriate, whatever it was that he and Vanessa were doing. He knew it to be morally wrong, but then again he had questionable morals anyway. Was seeing Vanessa that bad anyway? Like he had told Severus; he hadn't slept with her. He hadn't broken any kind of law. Not that he didn't want to.

Lucius slumped back into his seat, more relaxed now that he was alone. His fingers ran over his eyebrows where he could feel a headache beginning to form. He set down the picture, still keeping his eyes on Vanessa, who was now climbing Astoria Greengrass as if she were a tree. He chuckled softly as Vanessa pulled Astoria to the ground by her neck and collapsed in laughter.

This simple action, laughter, seemed so far away in the last year and a half. The divorce between he and Narcissa had been quiet, thankfully, but it had drained him of a sense of humor. And as much as he hated to admit it, Snape had been right; he was lonely. Lucius had not intended by any means to grow as fond of Vanessa as he had in these last weeks. She wasn't just proving to be a nice distraction, but a nice addition as well.

Lucius rose from his seat and yawned loudly as he took a glance at the clock on his desk which was ticking closer and closer towards midnight. He decided it best to take Severus's advice on catching some sleep. He had only slept three and a half hours the previous night, and he could not go through another day in that shape.

He eased himself into the most comfortable position in his bed, raising his wand to turn out the candlelight across the room. Darkness flooded the room, and Lucius finally allowed his eyes to rest. It didn't take long for his breathing to slow as he fell into a much needed sleep.

**AN: I'm sorry its short, but I didn't want to mush this chapter and the next together. I think they stand better on their own. But I'm already at work on the next one. Hope you all enjoyed! Review please:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So, if you haven't taken a look at my homepage, or whatever its called on this site, I've been dealing with some serious and time consuming issues lately. But I have returned. I love this story, and I refuse to let it sit here unfinished. I will be writing everyday, forcing myself to get something out. I will break this writer's block. Feedback would be nice, but it isn't required. Review if you wish, but most importantly enjoy. **

Vanessa, Astoria, and Daphne sat uncomfortably close as more and more people began to crowd into the Hog's Head inn. Vanessa began to feel a bit claustrophobic as three more Ravenclaws piled into the compact space, all cramming to get a good seat. She was sure that they weren't hear for anything more than to harass Harry with questions about Lord Voldemort's supposed return. Of course, half the people around her were here for the very same thing. At least they had a reason.

"What are we doing here anyway?" asked Daphne in a rather annoyed fashion, her normal calm exterior broken.

"You know, Ethan didn't really do a great job at explaining what this is all about anyway." said Astoria, leaning into her sister and Vanessa, who cast a disapproving look at an eavesdropping Hufflepuff.

"Well, from what he told me, Hermione didn't say much more than it would help us with our O.W.L.'s."

said Vanessa, keeping her voice low as she surveyed the room. The Hog's Head inn wasn't the most attractive spot that could've been picked.

"Oh if this is some kind of damn study group I'm out of here." said Astoria, her nostrils suddenly flaring. Daphne rolled her eyes, "Honestly Tori, you really think a study group would attract this much attention and also be kept such a secret?" Astoria stuck her glove covered finger in between her teeth and tugged it off her hand, "I don't know, perhaps. And don't call me Tori."

Vanessa pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she counted the people in the room, some familiar faces and some not. Fred and George Weasley cut their way through the crowd, handing Vanessa, Astoria, and Daphne glasses of Butterbeer, "Thanks guys." Astoria didn't hesitate as she took a large gulp, foam coating her upper lip.

"Don't mention it." said Fred

"Figured you'd need it."laughed George.

"Yeah, especially with the lot you've got to deal with later." Vanessa scrunched her face in confusion, "What you mean by that?" Astoria elbowed Vanessa, "They mean that we're the only Slytherins here, and you know they'll hate us for this."

"They already hate us." stated Daphne, looking torn between amusement and dismay. Out of the three, Daphne was the most uncomfortable with this fact.

Both boys mocked sadness with ugly pouts, "Quite a loss for you all, isn't it?"

"Yeah, couldn't imagine what it's like to be disliked by them."

"Oh it's dreadful, really." moaned Astoria as she took another gulp of Butterbeer. The twins took the seats directly in front of them, "I think they like us."

"Oh honestly, Astoria. You don't have to like someone for them to be nice to you."

"All right. Let me rephrase that, I think they like you two." Vanessa slapped her point finger to her lips in an attempt to shush Astoria, but the boys had already turned around with the same sly grin.

"Actually, you're wrong."

"We think you're hideous."

"We just brought you those because we felt bad." All three girls kicked the backs of Fred and George's chairs giving them a good jolt. Vanessa giggled into her cup as Fred began to imitate a troll, but her giggling was cut short by Hermione standing up from her seat.

"Er...Welcome everyone!" said Hermione in a shaky, unusually high, voice. Her eyes were darting around the room like a feral animal locked inside a cage. Vanessa and Hermione's eyes met for a moment, and Vanessa offered the best supportive smile she could muster. A few awkward seconds ticked by before Hermione started up again, "Er, well...you all know why we're here. Or, well, Harry had the idea-" Harry shot Hermione a look that made her voice jump, "I mean, I thought we should er have some kind of training."

"We didn't come here just to listen to her stammer I hope." growled Daphne in a hushed voice. Vanessa cut her eyes at Daphne before turning them back on Hermione. Vanessa fidgeted in her seat, the second hand embarrassment growing stronger. "Something for those of us who'd actually like to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts, not the ridiculous curriculum Umbridge is teaching. I mean really learn defensive spells, not just read about them." Hermione seemed to be picking up steam, becoming much more comfortable. "Because you can't call that Defense Against the Dark Arts. We're never going to learn how to defend ourselves by reviewing models in textbooks."

"Hear, hear!" called a sandy blonde headed boy in front of Neville.

"So is this some kind of club for those who want to learn defensive spells?" asked Astoria loudly.

"Well, yes." stated Hermione,

"Knowing Granger, this will turn into some study group. This is just about passing O.W.L's, isn't it?" said a rather haughty boy in the corner of the room who seemed very suspicious of Hermione.

"Who doesn't want to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. ?" asked Hermione rather heatedly, "But this is much bigger than that. We need to learn defensive magic because...well..." Hermione searched the room for courage, "Lord Voldemort is back."

Vanessa couldn't contain the gasp that erupted from her mouth. One girl spit butterbeer all over her friend's boots. The Patil threw their hands over their mouths as they faced one another. Daphne, Astoria, and Vanessa all looked towards one another, wild eyed and gaping mouths. But as soon as they had turned to one another, all eyes had found their way to one person: Harry. Harry, who looked quite uncomfortable, shifted his eyes all around the room, anywhere except for the eyes staring at him.

"Well, we were thinking-" Hermione stopped again, urged by Harry's glance, "I was thinking, perhaps we should form a club. If, that is, anyone wants to join us."

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who is back?" asked that blonde-haired boy again. Vanessa scoffed at him, to which he replied with a nasty glance her way.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore believes..." Hermione was interrupted.

"No. He believes _him_." he sneered Harry's way. "Does _he_ have any proof?"

"Yeah, of course he does. Didn't you hear he got his autograph?" quipped Vanessa. Perhaps it was her lack of sleep that had made her fuse so short that day, but she really did not feel like listening to this kid mouthing off.

"Don't think I was asking _you_, Cunningham." Vanessa turned her head around so fast her neck popped,

"I don't know who you think you're talking to like that-" Daphne grabbed a hold of Vanessa's wrist, Astoria had her jaw locked as she began to growl obscenities as this unknown boy, the old barman had stopped washing the filthy glasses, and Fred and George were turning their chairs around with eager smiles on their faces.

"Who the hell are _you_ anyway?" asked Ron loudly.

"Zacharias Smith" said the no longer unknown boy, "I think I've got every right to know what makes him say You-Know-Who is back."

"If everyone could just calm down," said Hermione at once, her eyebrows raised at Vanessa, "This is not the time or place for that-"

"No. It's okay, Hermione." said Harry.

Immediately, the room fell silent, Vanessa forgot the anger that had just been coursing through her veins, the Weasley twins had swiveled around their seats. All eyes were on Harry.

Vanessa felt guilty as Harry stood up before the small crowd. Of course she wanted to know what really happened. Like everyone there, she had her own selfish reasons for being there. Regardless of the fact that she was Harry's friend, she was still fascinated by what had happened to him that night. She had tried not to let that fascination show itself, but that day was the exception.

"You asked why I say You-Know-Who is back." Harry started, "Well, I saw him. But you've already been told that. If you can't believe Dumbledore, you'll never believe me. I'm not going to waste anymore time trying to convince you."

The room had become deathly silent, and the tension had risen a few levels. No one dared break the silence. Well, almost no one.

"The only thing Dumbledore said was that Cedric Diggory was killed by You-Know-Who, and that you brought back his body. He didn't give any details as to what happened. How do you expect us to believe that without any details?" asked Zacharias callously.

"Why would you want details of a murder?" asked Astoria, her head tilted up in disgust.

"If you came here to hear about what it's like to watch someone be murder by You-Know-Who, you might as well leave now!" fired Harry, casting an angry glare at Zacharias and the people huddled close to him.

Vanessa expected Zacharias to leave in a huff, causing a ruckus as he did so, but to her surprise and dismay he remained in his seat. His cheeks were beginning to darken as he loudly thumped his back against his seat. He and Harry glared at one another for what felt like ages before Hermione interrupted the silence, "So...if anyone wants to learn defensive magic...er...then we need to plan out when and where we can meet up."

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?" called a girl with large blue eyes in the back of the room.

"Well, yes." said Harry.

"A full bodied Patronus?" asked Susan Bones.

"Yes, a stag."

"Wicked." said Astoria, "I wonder what mine would be." she asked herself aloud.

"That's something we'd be learning in our meetings-"interjected Hermione, trying to keep things on subject.

"Blimey, Harry. Didn't know you could do that." said Dean, who seemed thoroughly impressed. Vanessa too, was impressed. She'd tried to produce a Patronus a few times and never got anything more than mist.

"Is it true that you killed the basilisk with the sword that's in Dumbledore's office?" asked another boy up front."

"Yeah, I did. How did you know?" asked Harry suspiciously.

Harry never got an answer, but was more thoroughly interrogated about his abilities and feats. Vanessa noticed as Harry nearly bounced out of his seat as Cho praised him for getting through the tasks of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Look, it all sounds great when you put it that way." said Harry as he shifted in his seat, "I didn't get through it all alone. Honestly, I'm not just trying to be modest-"

"Yes he is." interrupted Hermione.

"No, I always had help."

"Not with that dragon last year! You were all by yourself there." said Neville supportively.

"Okay, yeah, but I-"

"Are you trying to weasel of showing us this?" asked Zacharias once again. Vanessa and Astoria both groaned at the sound of his voice.

"Here's a wild idea, how about you shut your mouth?" asked Ron loudly.

Nearly everyone applauded at this idea.

"Well what are we here for if he's saying he can't even do half the stuff he's supposedly done?"

"That's not what he said." snarled George.

"Supposedly? What the hell are you going on about?" asked Vanessa heatedly.

"Oh shut it, Cunningham.-"

"Tell me to shut it one more time Smith, and I'll hex you so bad your own mother won't recognize you." threatened Vanessa.

"I think you might want to listen to that one. You should've seen what she did to Pansy Parkinson last year!" yelled Daphne, who was now trying to take Vanessa's wand from her.

"No, keep running your mouth. Let things get interesting." said Fred through a smirk that would've made Malfoy jealous.

"Anyway!" said Hermione, "Anyone have any ideas of where we could meet?"

"But he still hasn't-"

"SHUT IT!" yelled Vanessa, Astoria, Daphne, Fred, and George.

Vanessa slipped her wand back into the pocket of her coat. It was best to keep it out of her reach for now, otherwise she'd be having to explain why Zacharias looked like a beached squid. She could feel her hands shaking against he thighs, her foot tapping incessantly on the leg of her chair. She kept her eyes forward, on Harry and Hermione, but she could feel Zacharias burning holes into her. Vanessa wanted nothing more than to shove her way over to him and pop him across the face. But then she would be in trouble. Her anger had already landed her in enough trouble over the last five years. Most of the time she was pretty level headed and calm, but when something struck a nerve, it struck hard.

"Well, we'll find somewhere to practice. Just keep your eyes peeled for something." said Hermione optimistically. She placed her bag in her lap as she rummaged around for something. She pulled out a piece of bare parchment, a quill, and small vial of ink.

"Everyone, you can write your names down here. Just so we know who all was here." Hermione stopped to take a breath, "But I also think that we should agree to not tell anyone else, especially Umbridge!"

As the paper started to be passed around, Daphne tugged on Vanessa's coat, "What? I'm not going to hex him-"

"No, it's not that." Daphne hesitated, "I'm not sure I want to sign that."

Vanessa's brows met in the middle, "Why on earth not? I thought you of all people would love to do this."

Daphne bowed her head a little lower, "It's just that, you know, what if our parents find out. They still don't know you're friends with _them_."

The Greengrass's were, like the Malfoy family, an old well known pureblood family. And they most certainly were not interested in their two daughters being friends with muggleborns and halfbloods.

"Mum and Dad will get over it. It's not like they're supporters of You-Know-Who." replied Astoria, giving her sister an urging look.

"I know that, but I'm a little hesitant to join something like this-"

"Why? Don't you want to learn defensive magic?" asked Vanessa.

"Of course, but-"

"Then you should join. Just come to the first few meetings, and if you don't like it, stop going." said Vanessa. Daphne shifted her eyes between Astoria and Vanessa. Her weary expression didn't lift by the time the parchment came around, and with a last glance at her sister, she slowly signed it. Vanessa nudged her in the side, a smile spreading across her face.

"Thank you, Daph." said Vanessa as she gave her signature, then passing it to Astoria.

"Besides, what would it be without me?" inquired Daphne.

"I was prepared to forge your signature if you weren't going to do it yourself." laughed Astoria, "So thank you for not making me do that."

"Now come on, let's get out of here before that Zacharias bloke says something else to set Vanessa off."

said Daphne, half joking. Vanessa pulled her beanie over her head, throwing the Zacharias boy a nasty look before they left.

"Could you believe the way he talked to me?" asked Vanessa incredulously. Daphne laughed as she held open the door for the three of them, the cold nearly knocking them back in.

"He's an ass." said Daphne, letting the door slam behind them.

"Although, it was nice to see your feisty side." chuckled Astoria, mocking Vanessa's wild-eyed angry face.

"At least I didn't do anything." said Vanessa, wrapping her arms around herself. "Besides, it's not like I was the one out of line."

Daphne started laughing too, "You're really not in a good mood today, are you?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "And who says I'm not in a good mood?"

Astoria cleared her throat, "If you tell me to shut it once more, I'll hex you so bad your mother won't recognize you!"

Vanessa snorted, "Oh, so I should just let that foul little wart of a boy speak to me that way. Pathetic little Hufflepuff."

Daphne and Astoria giggled, "What? **WHAT**?"

Astoria laughed harder at this, "Tell me- tell me, ha ha! Tell me how you _really_ feel."

Vanessa let herself relax a bit more. Hearing herself get all wound up about one dumb boy was actually a little funny. "Look, all I'm saying is today is not the day to tell me to shut it."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't be saying a damn thing." said Daphne, hands raised defensively. Vanessa hooked her arms on Daphne and Astoria,

"I would never go off on you two like that."

"Unless we said something like that." said Astoria

"No, if you said something like that to me I'd just start apologizing and crying." laughed Vanessa.

"Like hell you would." retorted Astoria.

"No, I believe it. It's the same thing I do whenever you and I fight." smiled Daphne.

Thankfully, fights weren't a common thing amongst them. Sure, disagreements happened, but fights were few and far between. Neither of them had a problem with confrontation, but amongst one another, that was a different story. If a fight broke out, it was only a matter of time that one of them would take the blame and apologize.

"We need to learn how to have a proper fight then." proposed Astoria.

"Well perhaps this little club will teach us some spells to practice on one another." grinned Vanessa.

Vanessa had her feet tucked beneath her as her unfinished essay sat before her. It was nearly midnight, but she couldn't sleep until the essay was done. She had procrastinated all day, and this was her punishment. Everyone else was asleep, and Astoria's snoring was getting irritating so Vanessa made herself at home in the common room. The last of the sixth years had left only an hour ago, and Vanessa sat in silence, shifting through her notes as she tried to make everything in her essay fit just right. She ran a hand through her hair, her fingers catching in a knot at the end of her long tangled hair.

"Damn." groaned Vanessa as she attempted to untangle the knot, only to end up accidentally pulling out a few strands of hair.

"You know that's awful to do to your hair." Vanessa jerked up so hard she knocked her unfinished essay onto the ground. Thank Merlin she hadn't put her ink on the couch with her. She turned towards the voice, somewhat stunned that he was actually there.

"What are you doing here Mr. Malfoy?" asked Vanessa.

"Back to the formalities, are we my dear?" Lucius quietly asked, inching closer to her. Vanessa looked back towards the staircase and around the room, "I just don't want anyone to think-"

"Think what?" asked Lucius, inclining his head towards her.

"Well, it would be inappropriate for me to call you by your first name." replied Vanessa, her eyes beginning to wander over his towering form. His hair was tied back, allowing his strong jaw to be on full display. He seemed under dressed, as compared to his usual multiple layers of well tailored clothes.

"Oh, it would, wouldn't it?" smirked Lucius, "But it's much more pleasant when you do so."

Vanessa felt as though she were injected with boiling water. Her skin began to tingle and warm as he crept closer to her, seemingly unconcerned about the possibility of anyone seeing them.

"What are you doing up at this hour, Vanessa." inquired Lucius, as he took a few more steps closer. He was standing perhaps two feet from her now. She instantly realized that her essay was still lying on the floor. She quickly picked them up and placed them in her lap, "I was finishing my essay for Charms." replied Vanessa. She hesitated a moment before asking, "What are you doing up at this hour, Lucius?"

He smiled slyly as he closed the distance between himself and Vanessa, "Charms? I've been told that you're one of Professor Flitwick's favorites. Is that so?"

A grin split her mouth, "Well I wouldn't go that far, but I do very well in Charms."

Vanessa felt her stomach flip as Lucius stood just a few inches before her. His gaze was unrelenting. "But you aren't answering my question. Why are you up?" repeated Vanessa, hoping she didn't sound nosy. She was relieved when she saw him chuckle.

"Persistent one. But it's quite funny you were down here because I had intended on leaving this under your door." he extended a note to her, which she took at once, dragging her nail underneath the slip.

"It's a request." Vanessa smiled as she quickly read the note,

"Nothing would please me more if you would accompany me to a dinner on Thursday night at nine. Dress formally." She placed the note down on her lap, and offered Lucius a kind smile, "Nothing would please me more, Lucius." said Vanessa coyly.

Lucius grinned down at her, "See how much better that sounds, pet." Vanessa blushed under his gaze, fidgeting on her feet. Lucius offered his hand, "It is much too late for you to be up. Don't you have Divination early?" Vanessa giggled as she took his hand.

"It's Divination. If I sleep through it, I'm hardly missing much." quipped Vanessa. Lucius tutted down at her, "That's such a_ terrible _thing to say about such an_ important_ class." The two smiled impishly together.

"When you say formally, do you mean a dress?" asked Vanessa. She immediately realized what an incredibly stupid question that was.

"Yes, perhaps that black dress you wore a few days ago." said Lucius, who, now that she was close enough, looked as though he could use a good night's rest.

"Liked that, did you?"asked Vanessa, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway.

"As a matter of fact I do like it." replied Lucius, bowing his head to her. Vanessa knew that at any moment a random student could walk down the staircase and see her and Lucius, but she didn't care. Her attention was instead focused on how warm his hand was, and how all she wanted was to get even closer to him. The space was killing her.

"I find it fascinating that only a moment ago you were worried that someone would hear you saying my first name, yet you seem very at ease now." Lucius chuckled as he moved his hand from hers up to her arm, running up to her shoulder before grasping her wrist. Vanessa seemed to be in a trance, fixed on his gray eyes and nothing else, her body relaxing into him. He had this strange affect on her, a kind of calm that she had seldom experienced. He was a warm cup of tea on a winter day. His other hand had found her face, and she turned her cheek into his palm, taking in the smell of his expensive cologne before opening her eyes. He was studying her, as though she were a potion he was brewing. Was he stirring everything the right way? Had he added the right ingredients?

"You are something." said Lucius, still watching he carefully. Vanessa was unsure what he meant by that, and creased her brows at his statement. Lucius reassured her with a smile, one of his rare genuine smiles. Vanessa placed her hand on his chest and slid it up to the curve of his shoulder as she kissed him, closing what space was between them. Lucius responded with urgency, his hand that once held so firmly to her wrist now gripped her hip. His lips were warm and soft against her own, and as she become more and more comfortable, Vanessa pressed her body fully against his, her instincts taking over. A surge of electricity went through her as he parted her pout with his tongue. She didn't hesitate to allow him entrance, and purred with pleasure as his tongue found hers. Her essay lay long forgotten as Lucius continue his invasion of her mouth, with one swipe of his tongue at a time.

"Hey, Nessa!" Lucius and Vanessa broke apart almost instantly at the sound of Astoria's voice. As Vanessa came down from her high, she had the sudden realization that Astoria was headed down the stairs. Oh she could've killed Astoria for interrupting that. Before Vanessa could call Astoria off, Lucius pressed his lips against hers once again, for one brief moment. As he pulled away, he whispered, "Thursday, nine o'clock. Good night, Vanessa." He smiled coyly as his tongue, that he just moments ago been on hers, licked over his bottom lip.

"Good night." whispered Vanessa dreamily.

Lucius moved swiftly across the room, and out of the common room and out of Astoria's sight. As soon as the common room door shut, Astoria jumped the last step, "You done with your essay yet?" she asked before a yawn.

"I could kill you." growled Vanessa.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed it. Please be kind in the reviews, but please DO review! Until next time! **


End file.
